


My Omega!

by OliversMuse



Category: Alpha/Omega - Fandom, Arrow (TV 2012), Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bratva Oliver Queen, Dominant Oliver Queen, Jealous Oliver Queen, Resolved Sexual Tension, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 51,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliversMuse/pseuds/OliversMuse
Summary: Felicity Smoak is a strong Omega who has just moved to Star City from Las Vegas. She has taken a job at Queen Consolidated in the IT department and is excited about getting a fresh start in a new city. Oliver Queen is a powerful Alpha and runs the Star City branch of the Bratva. He also owns a night club and is use to women falling all over him and getting his way. When he sees Felicity in his club one night he knows immediately that she is his Omega. But what happens when she is not as easy to convince?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my third story but my first Alpha/Omega/Beta story. I love these storylines when I read them so I thought I might try my hand at it. I also love bossy/dominant Oliver. As usual I will update every day. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: oliversmuse.tumblr.com

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tweeted as a Best Olicity Fic, by @BestOlicityFics on Twitter. 7/20/18. Thank you guys.

It was Felicity Smoaks' first day at Queen Consolidated. She was excited to be starting her new job in the IT department. They had been recruiting her for the last three years, and she had finally decided to take the job, needing a change. Her mother Donna had been a little hesitant about letting Felicity move to a new city by herself, especially since she had just fully developed her Omega pheromones. Being an Omega herself, Donna wanted to be nearby to help her daughter through all of the things Felicity would be experiencing as a fully matured Omega. But Donna had a job that she loved in Vegas. So after many talks and many tears they had decided that Felicity would take the job in Star City and Donna would stay in Vegas. As a fully developed Omega without a mate, Felicity was now fair game for any Alphas that crossed her path. Under normal circumstances the Alpha's would just be attracted to her scent, and being a dominant breed would pursue her as a possible mate, if they felt so inclined. However, if Felicity were in her heat, their pursuit could become a want, a need, and they would be more aggressive, persistent. She had to be careful. She had not experienced a heat yet, so she was not fully prepared for what to expect. But her mother had tried to prepare her as best she could and because of this Felicity wore a monitor watch that would warn her when her heat was close.

Walking into QC's lobby, Felicity headed to the security desk. She was told her badge and keycard for the elevator would be waiting for her there. Giving the man behind the counter her name and showing him her ID, he produced an envelope with her badge and keycard. He explained that she was to take the elevators to the left and go to the 3rd floor. Felicity thanked him with a bright smile as she headed that way. She had also been told that Barry Allen, one of her colleagues, would meet her that morning and show her around. Pushing the up button on the elevator, Felicity heard her phone ding. Opening it, she smiled when she saw a text from her best friend Sara Lance.

_S:  Hey Lis, good luck today with the new job. I hope everything goes great. Tonight we are going to celebrate at Club Verdant, so I will pick you up at 8:00 p.m. Text me later._

Felicity sent her a wink emoji before placing her phone back in her purse and stepping onto the elevator. She scanned her keycard and hit the 3rd floor button.

When the doors opened, she stepped out into a huge room. There were cubicles set up in the middle of the room and around the edges and monitors everywhere. She was on the right floor. Looking around, she turned as a cute, slender, brown-haired young man approached her. She relaxed slightly as his scent showed him to be a beta.

"Felicity Smoak?", he said, smiling as she nodded. He held out his hand. "Hi, I am Barry Allen. Ray told me to expect you this morning."

"Barry it is very nice to meet you. Mr. Palmer told me you would be meeting me this morning to show me around." He has a nice smile she thought. _Too bad he is not an Alpha. He's cute._

Starting to walk through the room, Barry motioned for her to follow him. "Let me show you to your cubicle so you can put your stuff down and then I will give you a tour of the floor." Felicity followed close behind him, taking in her surroundings as she walked. They seemed like a busy team. That is good. She hated twiddling her thumbs waiting for work.

Barry led her to a cubicle toward the back left corner of the room. Placing her stuff down she followed Barry as he started telling her about the department, when they had their monthly update meetings, explaining the system of how they received work tickets and pointing out certain people who helped manage the group. Ray Palmer was their Director so his office was on the executive floor. Finally he showed her the most important part of the floor, the coffee station. Calling to her like a homing beacon, Felicity stepped up to the machine and placed a cup in, hitting a button for coffee with cream and sugar. _Come to Momma_ , she thought. Felicity could not function without her coffee so she was glad to see it was close by.

Leading her back to her desk, Barry gave her a warm smile and showed her how to login to her computer and how to retrieve tickets. Finally getting up to leave, he said if she had any questions he was in the next cube. Felicity settled in and cracked her knuckles. No time like the present to get some work done. She dove right in.

Felicity's day went fairly quickly. She had helped a few executives reboot their systems, retrieved a couple of "lost" files and had even cleaned a system of some porn. That particular ticket had caused her to roll her eyes. They never learned. After having a quick lunch with Barry, she had continued her day and by the time she had looked up again it was 6:30 p.m. If she was going to have time to go home and change for tonight she had to leave. Gathering her things, she poked her head around the cubicle wall, thanking Barry and wishing him a good evening before heading to the elevators. Overall she was pleased with her first day. She was feeling good about her decision.

As soon as she got home, Felicity threw her computer bag, and purse onto the couch, and hopping as she removed her shoes, headed down the hall to her bedroom. She just had time to take a quick shower, before getting ready to leave. She showered quickly, freshening up her make-up, and applying her favorite "Siren Red" lipstick. She was really looking forward to going out tonight and maybe even meeting some new people. Sara had lived here for a couple of years so she was going to introduce her to some of her friends. Looking through her closet, Felicity settled on her favorite dress. It was black and hugged her curves with cutouts on the waist and criss-crossed straps on the back. The skirt was short and hit her mid-thigh, showing her long legs, which she felt were one of her better features. Pairing the dress with her red heels, and running a brush through her shoulder length curls, Felicity felt she looked good and confident. She would probably have to dissuade some Alpha's tonight, but she was confident she could handle it.

Heading into the living room, Felicity heard a knock at her door. Throwing her lipstick, ID and keys into her black clutch, Felicity grinned as she threw open the door.

"Lis!!!!" Felicity was immediately pulled into a hug by a tiny blonde whirlwind. Sara and Felicity had met when Sara had been in Vegas for a work conference that Felicity's mother had worked as a waitress and they had hit it off right away. They kept in touch and Sara had even visited Felicity in Boston when Felicity was attending MIT. Felicity had always been something of a bookworm and did not have many friends, so she considered Sara her best friend. It was really good to see her.

Sara leaned back looking at Felicity as she grinned. "Wow girl, you are going to knock'em dead tonight. Those Alpha's are going to be picking their tongues up off the floor", she said, tongue in cheek.

"Oh stop Sara. You look fantastic yourself." Sara was wearing a short tight black mini-skirt with a white satin shirt and a small black leather jacket. She had black heels on her feet and Felicity had no doubt that even though she was a beta, she would have men standing in line tonight.

Chattering as they left, Felicity locked her apartment door and headed to the Uber car that Sara had arrived in. They both would be drinking that evening so neither felt it was a good idea to drive.

Catching up, they arrived at Verdant 10 minutes later. The line was already down the side of the building. Felicity groaned.

"It is going to take us forever to get in tonight Sara. Look at the line. And on a weeknight, no less."

Having opened just last year, Verdant had quickly established itself as THE place to be. Lines were always long and they always had the best DJ's. It was the hot spot and the place to be seen in Star City. It was rumored that the mysterious Oliver Queen ran the club with his best friend Tommy Merlyn. Both were reputed to be billionaire playboys who had opened the club to cater to their party personas, so it was always overflowing with young, beautiful women, who the doormen were told to give preference for entering the club.

Sara laughed. "Don't worry so much Lis. I have a friend who is gong to get us in. He told me our names would be on the VIP list." Grinning she grabbed Felicity's hand and pulled her from the cab. _Let the fun begin_.

 

Verdant

 

Oliver stood at the railing of the VIP section that overlooked the dance floor below, talking to his business partner and best friend Tommy. As they discussed business and some ideas Tommy had for the club, Oliver sipped his whiskey, his eyes occasionally straying to a beautiful brunette, blonde or redhead that passed by, trying to capture his attention. Oliver was a powerful Alpha in Star City and had a reputation with women. He was constantly seen with a different girl on his arm, and Omegas and Betas alike would gladly throw themselves at his feet just to get a look from his blue eyes. Along with his obvious good looks, Oliver Queen carried an air of danger around him like a mantle. There were rumors that he ran the Star City chapter of the Russian mafia, and those rumors along with his intense personality, just added to his appeal. Tommy Merlyn was every bit as good looking as his best friend but with a more boy next door charm. He was known as the joker of the two and constantly had a smile on his handsome face. Adding in that they were both rich beyond expectation, they were a devastating duo.

Felicity and Sara skipped the line, approaching the bouncer at the door. Giving him their names, he explained they had a booth reserved in the VIP section, and he waved them in, telling them to enjoy their evening. As soon as they walked in their senses were assailed with smoke, lights, thumping music and gyrating bodies. The room was warm and sexy and it seemed that everywhere you looked there were beautiful people. Felicity felt her anxiety starting to creep in as she followed Sara through the crowd. _Stay calm Smoak_ , she thought. Quietly she used her technique of counting backwards from 10. It always seemed to calm her down.

Tommy smiled at he slapped Oliver on the arm. "Business is booming man. Look at how packed this club is tonight." Oliver glanced around taking a sip of his whiskey. He gave a curt nod, "Your doing a good job managing things Tommy." Oliver left the running of the club to Tommy. He had come to the club tonight to check in with Tommy and have a drink before heading home. Now he was thinking he might have to scout out a beautiful lady to take to his reserved room at the Grande Star Hotel. His Alpha senses seemed to be heightened for some reason and sex always helped him relax. Glancing around the room, he saw a particularly attractive brunette with long legs staring his direction. He lifted his drink to her with a smirk. Maybe she would be the lucky girl. He never took the girls he slept with to his home, so having a standing reservation at a nearby five star hotel was a godsend.

Suddenly he heard Tommy laughing, "Oh there is Lance. I didn't think she would show up tonight. She cancelled the last time she was suppose to come by the club." Oliver looked at Tommy a little surprised. He knew that Tommy and Sara had been hanging out a lot lately but were they dating? He seemed unusually happy that she had stopped by.

"Oh it looks like her friend is with her. Let me go get them. I reserved them a VIP booth. They are celebrating her friend just moving here and starting a new job." Oliver shrugged as if to say whatever, his eyes straying back to the brunette, as Tommy quickly moved down the stairs. Oliver walked over to the brunette, a confident smile on his lips as he introduced himself. Might as well get this show on the road. He needed to be home later to handle some Bratva business with John and didn't want to make it a late night.

Sara and Felicity met Tommy at the bottom of the stairs. Giving Sara a hug and a smile, then Tommy looked at Felicity, a smile of appreciation crossing his handsome face. Holding out his hand he said, "Tommy Merlyn, nice to meet you.........?, he prompted her for her name.

Felicity looked at him in surprise. She had read about him in the papers but he was much more handsome than his pictures suggested. He had an open, infectious smile, and Felicity returned it openly, taking his hand, "Felicity Smoak."

"Welcome ladies to my humble club", he said, as he held out an elbow for each of them to take. "Let me escort you beautiful ladies to your booth." _Wow he was a definite charmer, and an Alpha. Tonight just got interesting, Felicity thought._


	2. Chapter 2

Felicity followed Sara up the stairs as Tommy followed close behind. She had no idea that Sara knew Tommy. She would have to ask her about that later.

Tommy guided them to a booth in the corner. They had a good view of the room and the dance floor below. It was definitely the best table in the club.

"What can I get you ladies to drink", Tommy asked, signaling a waitress to come over.

"Vodka tonic", Sara said.

"Just a red wine for me, thank you", Felicity said. Tommy gave the waitress their order, then looked around. "Let me find Oliver. He is actually here tonight for once." Tommy gave them a wink before heading off to find his business partner

Felicity leaned over to Sara and quirked an eyebrow, "Sooo Sara. You didn't tell me you knew Tommy Merlyn. And not only do you know Tommy Merlyn you know him well enough for him to give us the best table in his club. What's the story"?

Was Sara blushing? Felicity raised her eyebrows at her friends reaction before taking her drink from the waitress. Sara took her drink and then looked at Felicity a little sheepishly.

"Tommy and I have been hanging out some lately. I come to the club sometimes and we started talking", she said, kinda vague.

"Are you guys dating?" Felicity asked. Felicity thought Tommy was cute and the fact he was an Alpha was appealing. But she didn't want to overstep if Sara was interested in Tommy.

Sara kinda shifted in her seat. "Not exactly. With me being a Beta and him being an Alpha, it is a little more complicated Lis. I think he is definitely interested, but we would have some obstacles to overcome, so I am not sure what to think. We have flirted, but haven't slept together."

Felicity thought about what she said. Ok, she could tell that Sara was definitely interested in Tommy so he is off limits. She sighed but overall felt that it was ok. They seemed cute together and so she truly hoped they could work through whatever obstacles were standing in their way.

Tommy found Oliver talking up a beautiful brunette near the far side of the VIP section.

"Hey man. Do you have a second to come by and say hi to Sara and her friend?", he asked.  "I can see you have plans", he gave the brunette his patented Tommy Merlyn smile. "But this will only take a minute. Her friend is new in town and I thought it would be nice for you to welcome her to Star City."

Oliver downed his whiskey, placing the glass on the coffee table nearby. "Five minutes Merlyn." He gave the brunette a look that said "Don't move", before following Tommy over to the booth. However, as he got close to the booth, his Alpha senses went into high alert. Sniffing the air, Oliver looked around. _Fuck!_ There was an Omega here that had an intoxicatingly strong scent. Oliver steeled his features, slowly controlling his bodys response to the scent. Being a strong Alpha he had learned to control his Alpha instincts in every way, but this had thrown him for a loop. And being a man who prided himself on control, it made Oliver tense.

Felicity and Sara were laughing and drinking their drinks when Tommy returned, followed behind by a sight that made Felicity's body contract and suddenly she felt heat from her toes to the roots of her hair. Behind Tommy was the most magnificent Alpha Felicity had ever laid eyes on, and it was none other than Oliver Queen.

Arriving at the table, Olivers nostrils flaired as Sara and her friend stood up. Saying hi to Sara, Oliver took her hand greeting her with a tight smile. He knew Sara Lance as an acquaintance, but really had not spent much time with her. Then Oliver turned his gaze to her friend. Blue eyes locked with blue eyes. She was the Omega, and oh what an Omega she was. Blonde hair, blue eyes and a body that most girls would kill for, Oliver felt his body tighten as lust shot through him.

Oliver took her hand introducing himself. Felicity shifted under his intense gaze as her body tingled from his touch.

"Felicity Smoak", she said. _Jesus, she had heard that the scent from an Alpha could be an aphrodisiac, but this was ridiculous. She must be feeling the wine_.

Oliver held on to her hand, not smiling just staring at Felicity. She saw his eyes shift briefly to green, before it disappeared. _Did she imagine that?_ Felicity's Mom had told her that when an Alpha met his mate that his eyes would glow green. However it had been so quick that Felicity finally shrugged it off as a trick of the club lights.

Noting the tension, Tommy tried to lighten the mood, "So why don't we sit down and get to know Miss Smoak", he said, moving to sit down next to Sara. Sara shifted over slightly but they were close enough that her and Tommy's knees were touching. Neither one moved away.

Oliver took a seat on the opposite side of the booth next to Felicity. Felicity shifted nervously. _Man he is intense_. Clearing her throat she said, "Well there is really not a whole lot to tell. I was born in Vegas. My Mom still lives there and works as a cocktail waitress at Ceasar's Palace. I graduated from MIT at 19 and worked an internship at Kord Industries in Vegas for the last few years before accepting an offer at Queen Consolidated in the IT department. Today was my first day."

Tommy whistled. "Wow MIT. You must be a genius or something."

Felicity shrugged, "Certified", she said, not bragging just stating a fact. Felicity's eyes shifted to Oliver again. He had not said a word and was still staring at her.

Oliver saw Felicity's gaze look behind him as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Oliver had completely forgotten about the brunette when he saw Felicity. Feeling a hand start to slide down over his shoulder, caressing, Oliver grabbed it quickly holding her wrist in his tight grip. His instincts were quick, and no matter the cirucmstances he was aware of his surroundings at all times. Turning he gave the brunette a hard look. "Plans have changed Isabel. I am sure any other Alpha here will be more than happy to take you home." Dropping her hand he turned, dismissing her. Felicity felt the full impact of the glare that Isabelle sent her way before the brunette stomped off.

Felicity looked at Oliver. Well that was akward. "We didn't mean to ruin your plans Mr. Queen", she said, giving him a neutral look. "Please don't send your lady friend away on our account."

Oliver's gaze had locked back on Felicity, and she shifted in her seat again as she saw a smirk cross his sensual lips. "Oh my plans are not ruined Miss Smoak. On the contrary, they have just perked up."

Felicity narrowed her eyes as their eyes stayed locked. Felicity was trying to figure him out. He was gorgeous and clearly a strong Alpha. _So what is his game?,_ she wondered.

Sara, glanced at Tommy through her lashes, before looking at Felicity. "Felicity, did you know that Oliver's father is the founding CEO of Queen Consolidated?"

Felicity's head turned quickly to her. "Um, no, I didn't." She looked puzzled. "I interviewed with the CEO and his name was Walter Steele."

Oliver motioned to the waitress for another round of drinks before he spoke, "My father died last year of a heart attack. Walter was the CFO, and since I had no interest in running the business I promoted him to CEO." He again locked gazes with Felicity. _Damn him, what was with him and his sexy as fuck stare?_

Tommy laughed, "So I guess indirectly Smoak, you work for Oliver." Tommy and Sara laughed as Felicity sucked in a breath. _Shit!_ Oliver just looked at her with an infuriating smirk.

Taking a sip of her wine, Felicity decided she had enough of Mr. Intense. Smiling at Sara, she ignored Tommy's comment and said, "Let's go dance Sara."

Sara grinned, looking at Tommy, "You want to join us Merlyn? It might be a long time before you get two beautiful women on the dance floor again."

Tommy smiled his devastating smile, and stood taking her hand. "Now how can I pass up two beautiful ladies."

Felicity stood giving Oliver a smug look, before placing her hand on the elbow Tommy presented to her. "You going to join us Oliver?", he asked.

"I don't dance Merlyn you know that." His eyes never leaving Felicity's.

"Lead the way Tommy," Felicity said before they headed to the dance floor.

Olivers jaw clenched as he watched them walk away. He moved over to the railing, looking down as Tommy, Sara and Felicity moved onto the dance floor. He clenched the railing, his knuckles white.

Oliver had reality hit him square in the face when he had looked into the blue eyes of Felicity Smoak. The woman that had just walked off with his best friend, and who had an ass that men would pay money to worship, was his mate!


	3. Chapter 3

Moving onto the dance floor Felicity decided to forget about Mr. Broody, and so she let herself get lost in the music. Sara and Tommy were laughing and having a good time, dancing close, their bodys moving in sync. Felicity lifted her face and closed her eyes, letting the music take over. She could feel Oliver's intense stare but she did not care. She was here to have fun and that was what she was going to do.

Swaying her hips, Felicity felt a pair of hands settle on her waist. Thinking it was Tommy or Sara, she opened her eyes to see a tall blond Alpha male standing in front of her. Smiling shyly she matched his moves. _Oh he's not bad looking, she thought._ He pulled her closer and even though Felicity was not exactly comfortable with how tight he was holding her, she shrugged it off. _Relax Smoak_.

Oliver's eyes turned to ice, as he saw an Alpha step up to Felicity. Tommy was focusing his attention on Sara, so Felicity had been dancing nearby, her body swaying, her eyes closed and her gorgeous lips slightly parted. Oliver's jaw clenched so tight he thought his teeth would break, when he saw Felicity smile at the Alpha in front of her. His body tensing in reaction. He gripped the railing so tight, his fingers were aching, and try as he might, he could not get one thought out of his mind. _Mine!_

Felicity was having fun dancing, but she could feel the Alpha's desire for her pressing into her hip. She became even more uncomfortable as she snuck a look at Oliver. And if looks could kill, the Alpha in front of her would be dust on the floor. Felicity tried to put some distance between her and the man in front of her. But instead of releasing her, he turned her around, and pulled her back to his chest, his obvious erection pressing into her ass. _Fuck!_

Again Felicity tried to put some distance between them, but the Alpha's grip was firm. Looking over to Tommy and Sara who were engrossed in each other, Felicity tried to shift away again, when all of the sudden, she heard a growl, and turned to see Oliver standing in all of his 6'1 Alpha glory, holding the blonde by his collar.

His voice was quiet, but deadly, "You have about 2 seconds to get out of my club before I break your hand for touching what is mine."

_Excuse me, what did he just say? Felicity looked at him in shock. His? Where the hell did that come from and who did he think he was saying that?_

Tommy and Sara immediately turned to them, moving to her side, as she saw the blonde Alpha try to bow up slightly. He wasn't backing down. Seeing the look on Oliver's face, Felicity hoped the blonde Alpha didn't do something stupid. Unfortunately he did.

"She's not mated, so she's fair game", the Alpha sneered. Before Felicity or anyone could blink, the guy was screaming in pain as Oliver snapped his wrist. Then nodding his head to the bouncer, Oliver let the guy slide to the floor as the bouncer, picked him up and dragged him out of the club.

Tommy and Sara seemed stunned as Felicity glared at Oliver. "What did you do that for? We were just dancing." The guy had made her uncomfortable and Felicity had been going to end the dancing as soon as she could, but Oliver didn't need to know that.

Oliver stepped right up into her personal space, his eyes on fire, "Do you always let guys manhandle you like that Felicity?", he growled.

Felicity met him toe-to-toe, "Not that it is any of your business Mr. Queen, but I can dance how I want with whomever I want. And if I decide that I want to be manhandled that is my choice, not yours."

They glared at each other as Tommy and Sara looked on in awe. Oh the sparks were flying with these two they both thought.

Felicity immediately headed off the dance floor moving toward the stairs. She was going to just get her purse and leave. Things were getting too intense, and she didn't feel in the mood to deal with it anymore. She was tired and had to work tomorrow.

Tommy and Sara watched in fascination as Oliver immediately stalked after her. Sara looked at Tommy with a grin. "I think Oliver has met his match in more ways than one."

Felicity was reaching for her purse when she felt a hand grab her arm. Turning her around, Oliver dragged her back toward a nearby alcove, and pressed her to the wall, their chests brushing. Felicity was breathing heavy. She was trying not to respond to him, but her Omega side wanted to purr like a kitten at his touch. He leaned down so their faces were inches apart.

"On the contrary Miss Smoak, it  _IS_ my choice. You see no one touches my Omega accept me." His voice was silky smooth, but edged with steel.

Felicity felt heat pool between her legs at his possessive words. Her hands fisted to keep from reaching up and tugging him down into a kiss. Felicity's gaze moved down to his lips, and she saw his shift to hers before she leaned closer, and whispered into his ear.

"Hell will freeze over before I belong to you Mr. Queen", she said, before slipping under his arm, grabbing her purse, and heading for the exit.

Without a word to Sara, Felicity hurried out the door. She leaned against the wall for a moment, panting, trying to catch her breath. _Jesus! She felt like she was on fire._

She knew she had to get out of there and away from Oliver Queen before she did something they would both regret, like pulling him to her and kissing him until they both could not see straight.

Hailing a taxi, Felicity gave him her address before texting Sara.

_F: Sara I am so sorry for tonight. Things were just too intense so I am heading home. I love you. Have fun with Tommy and I will call you tomorrow._

Leaning her head back in her seat, Felicity shifted her thighs as she thought back over Oliver's words. _Mine! Shit,_ she had never heard something so sexy before in her life. But he was a player, and wasn't looking for a serious relationship, and as tempting as he was and as much as her body craved him. That was the last thing Felicity needed in her life.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver stalked into the mansion. He had finally been able to get his anger under control after Felicity left, but he still could see that bastard with his hands on her, and he had to use all of his self control to not find out the guys name and send someone over to break his other hand.

Oliver nodded to the guards in the hall, as he headed toward his study. He had some business to attend to before he could get some rest. Running a hand over his face and through his hair he sighed. Maybe speaking about business would get his mind off of a certain feisty Omega. He had called his first in command, John Diggle, on his way to the house. He was waiting for Oliver when he walked into the study.

"John, how was the meeting?", he asked curtly.

John Diggle had been working for Oliver for 10 years. He had joined the Bratva at the age of 18, after his brother had been killed by the Triad. John was ex-military and one of the most upstanding and honest men in Oliver's employ. Because of these qualities he had also become Oliver's closest advisor and best friend, if Bratva Captains could have a best friend. Being the head of a mob organization could get lonely sometimes. You had to be very careful about who you trusted, and he had learned early on never to bring women to his home. They either became too clingy or too nosey. And Oliver could not tolerate either one.

John's eyebrow quirked at his boss when he heard his tone. "Something bothering you Sir?"

"Nothing that I can't handle John", Oliver quipped as he took a seat behind his desk. It was large and made of mahogany and was almost as imposing as the man who sat behind it. "Now, the meeting?"

John nodded, "Slade and I met with China White at the docks today as scheduled. They seem open to discussing a compromise on the use of Pier 83. However, I have some concern on whether or not they will keep their word."

Oliver gave a curt nod. "I agree. But Anatoly has asked that we try to make this compromise so for now, we will work with them. I am not yet sure why Anatoly feels we need Pier 83. We have control of a majority of the docks, and the Triad would not dare try to steal any of our shipments that are coming through. I need to figure out what Anatoly's endgame is with the Triad." Anatoly Knyavez is the Pahkan of the Bratva, and had been Oliver's mentor. However, Oliver still had a hard time trusting him.

"How is the training coming?"

Diggle had been tasked with training the new Bratva guards that were under Oliver's command. It was a time consuming task, but it allowed him to assess each man's skill level. "Good. The new men that Leonard sent over have some good basic skills that might be of use to us."

Oliver nodded curtly, as his phone rang. It was Anatoly, "Anatoly, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" John could see the tension in Oliver's shoulders. John had only met the Pahkan a handful of times in his 10 years with Oliver, but they had been enough times for him to know that Anatoly was a hard, vicious man. He expected everyone to fall in line, including Oliver.

"Oliver, my favorite American, how was the meeting today?", Anatoly asked. His voice sounded casual, but Oliver could sense the tension running close below the surface. As usual he got right to the point.

"The meeting went very well. China is open to compromising with us on Pier 83."

"Good. I knew I made the right decision in placing you in charge of Star City. Я буду в контакте скоро. Доброй ночи. (I will be in touch soon. Goodnight.)"

 "Доброй ночи.(Goodnight)", Oliver said.

Oliver turned to John. "Why don't you head home John and get some rest. Tomorrow I have a board meeting at Queen Consolidated, and we need to amp up the guards training. It's going to be a busy day."

Oliver walked around his desk and followed John out of the study.

"Goodnight Sir", John said before heading down the hall. John and his wife Lyla had quarters at the back of the property. It allowed John to be close at hand in case he was needed.

Oliver shrugged off his jacket as he headed up the stairs to his room. His bedroom was his sanctuary. He could let down his walls when he was in his room. Being a Bratva Captain was tiring. Oliver looked forward to the times he could just decompress. Stripping, Oliver moved to the bathroom, and turning on the shower, stepped under the water. He let the water wash away his tension, as his thoughts moved back toward the blonde Omega, Felicity. She was a strong Omega, who Oliver was looking forward to taming. Oliver finished his shower, and after drying off, pulled on a pair of sweatpants before crawling into bed. He knew his sleeping would be fitful, it always was. However, this night he fell to sleep dreaming of blue eyes and red lips.

Waking early, Oliver showered and dressed in a suit before heading down to breakfast. His housekeeper Raisa was busy in the kitchen, and Oliver kissed her on the cheek as he entered. A soft smile curing his lips. "Good Morning Raisa."

Raisa was of Russian descent and had been with Oliver's family since he was a child, and since Oliver's mother had died when he was young, she had been like a mother to him. She had seen him become the man he was today and despite everything that he had done, still saw him him as a good man.

"Good Morning Mr. Oliver. What would you like for breakfast мой сын (my son)?"

"Just some eggs and toast Raisa. I have a board meeting to get to at QC this morning."

As Oliver ate his breakfast, John and Slade entered the room. Even though it was only 7:00 a.m., they had been up working with the new guards for a couple of hours. Taking a seat at the table, Raisa brought them each a plate of eggs, bacon, potatoes and toast. Slade grinned.

"Raisa my dear. If I were not already a married man, I would ask you to marry me today."

"Oh you stop Mr. Slade. You are going to give this old woman an ego." Slade placed a kiss to her cheek as she put orange juice down in front of him.

"I only speak the truth my dear.", he said.

Waving him off, Raisa bustled back toward the kitchen. She was the epitomy of efficiency and kept the househould running like a well oiled machine.

"Slade", Oliver said. "John will be accompanying me to the board meeting today at QC, so I need you and Roy to focus on the continued training of the guards. I want to observe them tonight so I need them to be ready."

Slade nodded. "Yes, John has covered with me the moves he wants me to go over with them, so we will have them ready for when you return." Slade had been with Oliver for the last 5 years. He was a hardened soldier who had been in the Bratva his entire life. His family had been killed when he was just a child, so the Bratva had become his life. Until he met his wife Shado. But he was still the best weapons specialist Oliver had every come across and he had come to be another asset in Oliver's compound.

Oliver stood, as Roy entered the room. He watched as Roy took a seet and as Raisa brought him a plate. "Roy, you will be working with Slade today on training the guards. I need to know immediately if either of you notice someone who you feel is not going to fit what we need, got it?" Oliver said, giving them a hard look.

"Yes Sir. Oh and by the way. I heard from Thea yesterday. She is coming home this weekend from school and wanted me to tell you." Roy kept his eyes away from Oliver. Even though he had been dating Oliver's sister for the past year. He still felt uncomfortable bringing it up. Oliver was very protective of Thea, but so was Roy and so they had come to an uneasy truce on the subject.

Oliver groaned. He loved when his sister came home, but she could be a handful. And despite the fact that he was not overjoyed at the fact that she was dating Roy, he knew Roy was a good kid, and so he allowed them to see each other for now.

"Ok, let me know when she gets to the house." Turning on his heel, Oliver walked out of the kitchen and toward the front door with Diggle close behind. As they crawled into the backseat of his Bentley, Oliver's mind strayed to the blonde Omega, who worked in IT for his company. Maybe he would pay her a visit today. A smirk crossed his lips as he watched the scenery fly by. _Yes that might be just what he needed._

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think some sparks are going to fly at QC as we get some more Oliver/Felicity interaction. Hehe.

Felicity had woken the next morning with a groan. It was way too early for her alarm to be buzzing but today was an important day at work for her. Taking a quick shower, she put on a minimal amount of make-up. She placed her hair up in a pony tail and added a bright pink lipstick (Cotton Candy) to her lips. Then stepping to her closet, Felicity debated what to wear. She finally settled on a light green, short sleeved silk blouse with a black pencil skirt that went to mid-calve, but had a slit in the front right that hit mid thigh, and her favorite black Jimmy Choos. She felt confident and feminine in this outfit, and heading to the kitchen she placed coffee and creamer in her travel mug before grabbing her computer bag and purse and heading out the door.

Oliver and John arrived at QC at 7:45, and headed up the executive elevator to the large conference room on the 40th floor. The floor consisted of Oliver's office, and assistant's area, a bathroom and closet, and the largest conference room in the building. He had the entire floor. However he was hardly ever at the QC office. He mainly attended board meetings and the occasional acquisition briefing. But overall he left the running of QC to Walter Steele. He had been his Dad's right hand when he was alive, and Oliver trusted him implicitly with his family's business.

As Oliver and John walked into the conference room, there were a couple of board members already present. Oliver made a point of greeting each one with a handshake. As more members entered Oliver moved about the room. John stayed to the back, standing with his large arms crossed, legs spread in a sturdy stance, on high alert. Even though they were in the QC building, Oliver and John were always vigilant. Ready for the unexpected.

As Oliver started to head to his seat, he saw Ray Palmer enter the room. He had met Ray just a couple of times, but knew he was a computer genius who was the director of the IT department. He was attending the meeting today to discuss the Applied Sciences Division that QC was working on starting. Tech was Ray's specialty, so he was being considered to run the Division. As Oliver turned to look away, a flash of blonde caught his attention. Oliver hid his surprise as the Omega that had been occupying his thoughts since their encounter the night before entered the room behind Ray. _What was she doing here? He was intrigued_.

Oliver gave her an arrogant smile as she noticed him in the room. _Well holy crap_ , she thought. When Ray had called her into his office the day before to ask her to attend the meeting, she had been excited. She had accepted the job with QC with the stipulation that she be transferred over to the Applied Sciences Division when it opened. Ray had agreed, knowing that she would be a huge asset to the division as well as him when he took charge.

Trying to ignore Oliver, Felicity followed Ray and took her seat next to him, which happened to be directly across from Oliver. She felt his intense gaze on her and her lips tightened when she noticed a smirk cross his lips.

The last person to enter was Walter and he moved to the head of the room in front of the large screen. "Thank you all for coming today," he said. "Today we are going to meeting on the Applied Sciences Division as well as some other small QC business. I have asked Ray Palmer to join us today, as he will be heading up the Division." Walter conceded the room to Ray as he took his seat at the head of the table. As Ray stood to address the room, Felicity shifted in her seat. Her body was tingling just as it had the night before, the familiar heat rising, and Oliver had not stopped staring at her since the meeting started. It was like his gaze was locked on her.

Oliver noticed Felicity shift in her seat, and he picked up her scent, as his Alpha senses went into high alert. _God, what was it about this specific Omega, his mate, that made him want to give up his infamous control and claim her right here hard and deep?_

Felicity jumped slightly, her gaze quickly moving away from Oliver as she heard Ray say her name.

"Felicity Smoak is a graduate from MIT, and has proven herself to be an invaluable expert in the tech field during her time at Kord Industries. We are very lucky to have acquired Miss Smoak for QC, and I would like to submit to the board that she be promoted to Assistant Director of the Applied Sciences Division once it opens, to work directly with me."

Felicity was floored. She was not expecting that at all. She and Ray had discussed her working with the Applied Sciences Division during her courtship and interview, but she had assumed it would be as a consultant or computer expert. She had no clue that he was considering her to be his assistant.

Oliver quirked an eyebrow, as he looked at Ray. Ray was known as an Alpha, and a good looking one at that. So Oliver's jaw clenched when he saw Felicity blush slightly at his words.

Walter nodded, glancing around the room. "I have had the pleasure of interviewing Miss Smoak during her hiring process, and I can attest not only to her expertise but her credentials. I second Mr. Palmer's recommendation."

The motion was given a third approval by another board member and after a vote, the motion was carried. She would be the Assistant Director of the Applied Sciences Division for QC, working directly with Ray Palmer. Felicity's head was spinning.

As the board continued their business, Felicity toyed with her tablet, trying to avoid the blue eyes boring a hole in her from across the table. Oliver let his gaze travel down over her lush pink lips, down to the front of her blouse and then back up. He listened half-heartedly as the accounting director went over financials, and Oliver chimed in periodically when necessary. But his gaze always returned to her.

Finally the meeting was winding down, and Felicity stood quickly, hoping to make an escape before Oliver could approach her, but as she neared the door, she felt his presence behind her _Crap!._ "Miss Smoak? Can I have a moment?" His voice was smooth as silk. He nodded to the other members as they left the room, and Felicity gave Ray a reassuring smile and told him she would be down shortly, before he hesitantly walked out as well. Giving the slightest nod to Diggle, Oliver's gaze stayed locked on Felicity as John left closing the door behind him. He stood watch right outside the door to ensure that Oliver would not be disturbed.

Felicity moved to walk around Oliver, needing to put some space between them. Then turning to face him, she lifted her chin defiantly. "What can I do for you Mr. Queen?" _Phew_ , her voice had not wobbled.

Oliver moved forward like a top predator stalking his prey, his body's movement sensual, almost disturbingly so. He stopped just a couple of inches short of her. She was not going to get away from him that easily.

"So Miss Smoak, you seem to have made quite the impression on Mr. Palmer."

Felicity met his gaze, his arrogance irking her again. _Just what was he implying?_. "I work for Mr. Palmer. He hired me. He is aware of my skills in the tech field, and appreciates what I can bring to QC.", she said, stiffly.

Oliver's gaze roamed casually over her with a possessive air, his eyes roamed down over her breasts down to her hips, lingering on her legs before moving slowly back up. "There are things about you that I appreciate as well мой котенок (my kitten)." Felicity swallowed as Oliver's eyes moved back up to meet hers. _Shit_ , she had no idea what he had just called her, but it was sexy as fuck.

"I don't speak Russian Mr. Queen.", she managed to say, trying to sound perturbed, but she noticed her voice had turned husky. He way to close and way too.........Alpha! Felicity knew she needed to leave now, and giving him a hard glare, she headed toward the door. Oliver grabbed her hand as she passed, and pulled her to him, her chest pressed to his, their eyes locked, as he licked his lips.

"I don't do well with games Miss Smoak. And this game your playing of denying me what is mine will only end in your surrender to me. I will claim you Miss Smoak", he said, as he let his lips trace ever so lightly along her jaw. "That is a fact."

Before Felicity's legs could give out as her desire for him hit her hard, he stepped away from her. Then giving her a wink, turned and walked out of the room. Felicity stumbled to a nearby chair, and plopped down. Her legs finally giving out. _Dammit, she was in trouble._


	6. Chapter 6

Oliver ignored the curious look that John was giving him as they headed to the elevator. He was not in the mood for questions right now.

Reading Oliver's body language Dig did not ask questions. He knew it was not the right time.

They arrived back at the mansion, and Oliver informed John to have the new guards ready. He wanted to observe them training. Oliver headed up to his room to change into his workout clothes. He needed to place his focus elsewhere, and this was the perfect distraction.

After Felicity had calmed down she headed to Ray's office. She wanted to talk to him about what had just transpired in the board meeting.

Knocking on his door she opened the door peaking in with a smile. "Ray, do you have a minute?"

Ray Palmer looked up from his desk when he heard the knock at his door.

"Felicity! What can I do for you?", he was pleasantly surprised to see her. He was trying to keep his Alpha senses in check as she stepped into his office.

"I just wanted to say Thank You, for recommending me for the Assistant Director position. I am looking forward to working with you on the new tech.", she smiled.

"You were the logical choice Felicity, no thanks necessary." Ray smiled at her. She was a beautiful Omega. "I was wondering if you were free for dinner tonight? I would love to get together and discuss some plans I have for the division."

Felicity hesitated. She knew Ray was an Alpha. She smelled his scent and as pleasant as it was, it did not compare to Oliver. She decided she would accept his invitation, but would remain cautious.

"It just so happens I am."

Ray gave her a dazzling smile. "Good, shall I pick you up at 7:00?"

"That is ok, how about you text me the restaurant and I will meet you there. I have a few errands to run beforehand." That was not necessarily true, but she again was being cautious.

She saw a flash of disappointment cross his face before he covered. "Great, see you at 7."

Oliver observed as each of the six new guards were taken through their paces by Diggle, Slade and Roy. Oliver was pleased with what he had seen from each man except one. He was a fairly young man with a heavy Russian accent named Nickolai. He seemed to be only half-heartedly following the commands and Oliver was slowly losing his patience. Walking over to John, he whispered in his ear to have the guards line up in a row. Once they were lined up, Oliver slowly made his way to Nickolai, his expression ice cold.  Looking him in the eye Oliver stared at him for a moment. It was a look that had gained him a reputation as being cold hearted and ruthless within the Bratva brotherhood and most men trembled when it was turned in their direction.

"Is there somewhere you would rather be Nickolai?" John, Slade and Roy each stood straight as they heard the ice in Oliver's voice. They knew that voice. Nickolai had better tread very lightly or things would not go well for him.

"No Капита (Captain)н." Nickolai fidgeted not quite meeting Oliver's eyes.

Oliver immediately grabbed Nickolai by the back of the neck, pushing him down so that he was looking at the floor, his body bent in half. Leaning down to his ear, Oliver repeated his question.

"I will ask again. Is there somewhere else you would rather be?"

"No, no Капитан (Captain) Sir. I just, I don't understand why we are having to do these Капитан (exercises) Sir." John, Slade and Roy tensed.

"You are doing these Капитан (exercises) because I said so. Do you need another reason?" Oliver's voice had turned to deadly calm.

Before he could answer, Oliver grabbed his throat, pulling him up. "You dare to question your Капитан (Captain)?

Nickolai could not breath, Oliver's grip on this throat so tight, he could easily snap his neck. Keeping his eyes on Nickolai, Oliver spoke to Roy.

"Take this piece of shit out of my house, and tell Leonard the next time he sends me a sniveling трус (coward) that I won't be so kind." Abruptly releasing him, Slade and Roy quickly walked over and grabbed the young man, dragging him out.

Oliver looked over the remaining men. He had been happy with what he had seen from them but he needed to make something perfectly clear. He met each man's gaze so there was no misunderstanding. "I am your Капитан (Captain) and as such I expect nothing but loyalty and respect. If anyone steps even halfway out of line, I will make sure to use you as an example for other guards who come to Star City. And rest assured, I am a man of my word." Nodding to Diggle, they exited the room. John was accompanying Oliver to dinner with his sister Thea. She had arrived earlier in the afternoon, and Oliver was looking forward to catching up with her.

Oliver showered and dressed for the evening. They were going to a new Italian restaurant that had just opened in downtown, and Thea was very excited. As he exited his room, she came barreling down the hall, dressed to the nines in a blue sleeveless dress, with a short skirt and heels that made her look older than her 18 years. Oliver kissed her cheek before they headed down the stairs.

"You clean up nice big brother", she grinned.

"You look beautiful Thea." They walked out the front door, with John not far behind.

Felicity stood in the door of her closet, her eyes going over her dresses for the 6th time. She huffed as she tried to decide what to wear. _What is appropriate for going to a nice restaurant with your boss?_ Ray had texted her the address earlier in the evening and she had been nervous ever since. She finally settled on a red dress, with cut outs on the shoulders, that flowed to her knees. She felt it was feminine yet still slightly conservative. Throwing on a pair of strappy gold sandals, she threw some toiletries, including her lipstick into her bag and grabbed her phone and keys before heading out the door.

She arrived at the restaurant and saw Ray waiting out front for her. Giving him a smile, he leaned down placing a kiss on her cheek. It took her by surprise but she took it in stride.

"You look lovely Felicity", he said as he guided her into the restaurant.

Oliver and Thea arrived at the restaurant and immediately were seated at a secluded table near the back. Oliver preferred the table because it gave him an unobstructed view of the room. After he and Thea had ordered their food, Thea began to tell him about school. Oliver relaxed as he sipped his whiskey. A small smile curved his lips as he listened to his sister. Suddenly, Oliver smelled a familiar scent in the air. Looking toward the front door, he immediately froze as he saw who was there.Felicity stood waiting to be seated in a sinful red dress. And she was with none other than Ray Palmer.

 


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as they entered the restaurant, Felicity felt a familiar tingle run down her spine and a warmth invade her blood. Glancing around Felicity could not shake the feeling that Oliver was nearby. Not seeing him she shrugged the feeling to the side. Ray pulled out her chair as they sat down at their table, and taking the menu immediately ordered them a bottle of wine. They ordered their food and settled into a nice conversation. Ray was explaining to her some of the ideas that he had for the Applied Sciences Division. Felicity was excited. She had always wanted to do something that gave her purpose and she was starting to feel that this was just what she needed.

Oliver could not stop staring at Felicity, and Thea noticed. Sighing she followed his gaze across the room to a beautiful, blonde Omega that was sitting with a handsome Alpha male. Quirking her eyebrow she looked at Oliver. "Something or someone caught your eye big brother?" Being an Omega herself, Thea knew about the draw between an Alpha and his mate. She had experienced it first hand with Roy. So she immediately recognized the signs in Oliver and grinned.

Oliver grimaced. He was not in the mood for teasing. _What was Felicity doing here with Palmer?_ Oliver felt his body tense with anger.

"That is one beautiful Alpha your lady is with Oliver. Why don't you go say hi?", she quipped. Oliver glared at Thea. He knew she meant well but he was really not in the mood tonight.

Thea stood, "I am going to go to the ladies room. Maybe while I am gone you can check on your _"friend"_." Giving him a wink she stepped away. Not waiting a second longer Oliver got up from his seat and headed to their table. They had been talking and laughing and each time he heard Ray's voice his anger went up another notch.

Felicity suddenly shifted in her seat as the heat within her body hit a boiling point. Looking up her gaze locked with blue eyes. Eyes that looked ready to kill.

Felicity knew that competition between Alpha males could be fierce and she had witnessed a small taste of that when Oliver had challenged the man at Verdant. She prayed that Oliver and Ray would keep their cool. _I mean, it was only a business dinner. Right?_

Ray looked up as Oliver approached the table and stood nervously. He had recognized Oliver as dominant Alpha the first time that he met him. Shifting on his feet he held out his hand. "Mr. Queen, what a surprise seeing you here this evening.", he said pleasantly.

Oliver had not taken his eyes off of Felicity but when Ray addressed him, he turned to him, taking his hand, his grip firm. Ray flinched as he felt Oliver's handshake.

"Palmer, Ms. Smoak. What are you two doing here?" Felicity could hear the edge in his voice, and tried to diffuse the tension.

"Ray invited me to dinner to discuss some of his plans for the Applied Sciences Divison." She gave him a small smile, trying very hard not to let on how her body was responding to his presence.

Oliver gave Ray a tight smile before turning his attention to Felicity. "You look lovely tonight Miss Smoak." His gaze was direct and intense.

Without taking his eyes off of Felicity, Oliver addressed Ray. "Mr. Palmer may I borrow your _"date"_ for just a moment?" Without giving Ray a chance to respond, Oliver grabbed Felicity's arm and pulled her up from the table. She looked baffled but followed quickly, as Oliver had not let go of her arm.

Oliver took her down a small corridor, and out a side exit to the alley. With speed only an Alpha possessed, he quickly had her pressed up against the wall. His eyes flaring a bright green that Felicity could not turn away from. "You really are starting to try my patience мой небольшой котенок (my little kitten)." He breathed the words, letting them caress her cheek. Felicity shivered. Oliver did not miss her body's response.

"I don't know what you are talking about Mr. Queen. This is a business dinner and Ray and I had no idea that you would be here. If we had, we would have gone somewhere else." She tried to sound irritated but it just came out husky, breathless. The Alpha male in him was calling to her and it was getting harder for her to resist him. He traced a finger down her cheek and it felt like fire, burning her to her core.

"You realize Miss Smoak that as a dominant Alpha, I have every right to walk back inside and challenge Ray for your attention", he said matter of factly before taking a step closer and letting his lips softly whisper across hers.

Felicity pressed her thighs together as she felt a familiar wetness fill her core. Her nails dug into her palms as she tried to desperately keep her hands to her side. She was afraid if she touched him she would beg him to take her here and now, and that was unacceptable.

Oliver softly skimmed his lips across her jaw and down to her neck, taking a deep breath, he inhaled her Omega scent, and it hit him straight in his dick.

"The time for playing games is over мой небольшой котенок (my little kitten). Your body craves mine. I can smell it. And let me be perfectly clear...." His lips skimmed back up her jaw, and over to her ear. Felicity let out a moan. She could not hold it in.

"If I see Palmer lay one finger on you. He will pray for death a thousand times over." The possessiveness and danger in his voice was so magnetic, that Felicity gasped. Tearing her eyes away, she quickly moved toward the door. And giving him one final look, her eyes not hiding her desire, she hurried back into the restaurant. _She had to get out of here now!_

Oliver willed himself to calm down before he opened the door following her inside. Thea was at the table and he quickly called for the check. Taking care of the bill, he placed a hand at Thea's back before guiding her out of the restaurant. He saw Felicity look his way, and her eyes flashed green when she saw him with a woman. A tall, slender beautiful woman. She did not know that Thea was his sister, so he threw her a smirk before walking out the door.

Ray and Felicity finished eating their dinner. It has been slightly awkward after she had returned from speaking with Oliver, and neither wanted to prolong the dinner any more than was necessary. Ray walked her outside and handed the valet her ticket to retrieve her car. He stood slightly back from her as if he knew exactly what Oliver had said to her.

"Ray thank you so much for dinner. I really do look forward to working with you. I will see you tomorrow at the office." Giving him a slight smile, Felicity got into her car and headed home.

Arriving at her apartment, she hurried inside. Throwing her bag onto the dining table, she walked to her couch, and collapsed with a sigh of frustration. It was getting harder and harder for her to deny Oliver. And she knew that once she gave in and became his, he would consume her.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

While Oliver had been inside having dinner with Thea, John has been vigilantly standing watch outside the restaurant. Hearing his phone buzz he looked down to see a text from Slade. It was not good.

_S: Explosion at Pier 83. Not sure of casualties. Need you and the Captain ASAP!_

John responded to Slade and as he got ready to go inside, Oliver and Thea exited the restaurant.

"Captain, we have a problem", John said, his eyes showing the urgency of what he was saying. Helping Thea into the waiting car Oliver looked at John."Have Slade and Roy meet us in my office as soon as we get home." Oliver climbed in behind Thea. She paid them no mind as she had learned long ago that her brother being in the Bratva meant, she did not ask questions.

Arriving at the mansion, Oliver helped Thea out of the car before kissing her cheek goodnight and then heading straight for his office. Roy was waiting at the door when they arrived, and he gave Thea's cheek a small peck before immediately following Oliver down the hall. Moving into the room, Oliver turned to Diggle as soon as the door was shut. "What is going on?", he asked, immediately falling into Captain mode.

Slade approached, looking at John then Oliver. "Some of our men were patrolling the docks when they heard an explosion at Pier 83. By the time they got there, the police were all over the place. We have some of our men working the area trying to figure out what happened."

 _Shit!_ Oliver turned slamming his hand down on his desk. _What is going on?_ Turning he looked at his men. "Does anyone suspect the Triad?" His eyes were hard as steel. Roy spoke up.

"We are not sure yet, but we have our best men on this Oliver." He paused for a moment, not wanting to mention the second part but knowing he had to let his Captain know everything. "Sir there is more. We intercepted some chatter before we heard about the explosion. It seems there may be a new player trying to come into town and.......there is talk that QC could be a bomb target." Oliver looked at Roy, his fists clenched. Roy had seen this look many times in Oliver's eyes, but it never failed to make him flinch.

"Who?", Oliver asked, his voice ominous.

Roy looked to Slade, before Slade spoke up, "The Italians. The Bertinelli Family."

Oliver ran his hands over his face. He had dealt with the Bertinelli's when he had first taken over the Star City bratva. It had been bloody and brutal. Exasperating the situation was the fact that Oliver had slept with Helena Bertinelli, Raymond Bertinelli's daughter.

John approached Oliver. "Captain, what do you need us to do?" He asked. He knew that the Bertinelli's being back in Star City would could mean serious trouble. He also knew that before the night was over that Oliver was going to have to do something that John had been hoping they could avoid. He was going to have to call Anatoly.

Oliver thought for a moment, before looking at John. "John I need you to get on the phone and contact the heads of QC. I want the office shut down for the day tomorrow until we can figure out if this threat is real. Slade, you and Roy get down to the docks and find out what the hell is going on. I want answers and I want them tonight." His voice was commanding and hard. Slade and Roy both nodded at him, then sent a look to John before heading out the door. Once it closed behind them, Oliver let his guard down, but only so much. "John, this is serious. Why do you think the Italians are trying to work their way back into Star City?"

John sighed, "I am not sure Oliver, but I can tell you this. Once the Triad finds out they are back, we could have a war on our hands." Giving Oliver one more look, he turned and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Oliver sank down into his office chair. Hardening his jaw, he picked up the phone and dialed the one number that he hated calling. Anatoly.

Oliver hung up the phone feeling downright exhausted. The call had gone exactly as he had expected. Anatoly was not happy. And because of that he was planning a trip to Star City in two weeks. _Damn!_

Knowing he would not get any sleep tonight, Oliver headed to the gym. He needed to work off not only his frustration at the news he had just received but his frustration with Felicity Smoak. Heading to the salmon ladder he did ten reps, moving up the ladder and then back down. As his muscles burned and the sweat dripped down his body, he let his mind clear of everything. Upon hearing that QC was under a possible bomb threat his first instinct had been _protect her! Protect his mate!_ And with that he had made the immediate decision to close QC for the day tomorrow. But he started to wonder. Would that be enough? As Oliver finished his workout and was toweling off his face, John entered the room.

"I contacted both HR and security at QC. They are notifying the employees via the emergency system about the closing tomorrow. But Oliver, what are you going to do if we don't figure this thing out by the end of tomorrow?", he asked, falling into a respectful familiarity since they were alone. John was the only one of his men allowed to call him by his given name. If it had been anyone else, they would have been skinned alive.

"We will deal with that tomorrow. John, there is something I want to run by you. You know the young woman I spoke to at the board meeting?" John nodded. He could feel a connection between the Captain and the blonde Omega. A strong connection. He had a similar connection with his wife Lyla.

"She is very good with computers. I want to bring her in and see if she can hack the Triads systems to figure out what is going on with Pier 83. I know there is something that Anatoly is not telling me and with the Italians now in play, we don't have time to sit around and wait for intel to fall into our lap."

John knew that Oliver had already made up his mind, and was more working the details out in his head, then he was asking John's thoughts on the situation. But he was not Oliver's right hand for nothing, and so he asked the question that Oliver knew he would ask. "Are you sure Oliver? Bringing in an outsider into the bratva can be very dangerous. Are you sure we can trust this girl?"

Oliver's jaw was tight. Despite John being his closest friend and confident it still irked Oliver that he would question him. Oliver steeled his frustration before speaking. "She is my mate John."

That was all he had to say. Being an Alpha himself, John could read what Oliver was not saying. He needed her close, under his protection.

Seeing the acceptance in John's eyes, Oliver nodded slightly. "I will call her tomorrow. I will tell her that as part of her IT job with QC that I need her to do some work from the mansion. We can worry about telling her the rest once she is here, safe."

Oliver walked out of the gym heading up the take a shower before dressing and heading back to his office. Hopefully Roy and Slade would be contacting them soon with an update.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Felicity woke up late the next morning. Having gotten a text message the night before that the offices would be closed she had turned off her alarm and slept in. It had been wonderful. Stretching and grabbing her glasses, she padded into the kitchen and started her coffee pot. She grabbed her phone as she passed the table. What could have caused the QC offices to be closed today? As her coffee perked Felicity hurried and jumped into the shower. Since she had no plans for the day, she was going to throw on her most comfy sweats and binge watch Netflix. It was one of her favorite ways to unwind. She was not going to give a single thought to a certain sexy Alpha. _Or so she thought._

Felicity dried her hair and threw it up into a messy bun, then throwing on her sweats and an oversized t-shirt, she made her way back into the living room in time to hear her phone ringing. Looking at the number she frowned as she did not recognize it. She picked it up answering hesitantly.

"Hello?"

"Good Morning мой небольшой котенок (my little kitten)." said a voice that was made for sex and sin.

"Oliver? I mean Mr. Queen, good morning. To what do I owe the pleasure of your call?", she asked sarcastically. After last night she was really hoping to have an Oliver free day. _That was not happening._

 "Is that anyway to greet your mate моя небольшая лисица (my little vixen)?, he purred. _He goddam purred._

"Mr. Queen, I was about to sit down and enjoy my impromptu day off so can we not play games this morning?", she asked exasperated. She was getting flustered because he was turning her on with his voice. _Just his voice. Shit!_

Oliver smirked. His little hellcat was in rare form this morning. _It was sexy as fuck!_

"I am calling because I need you to come to the mansion this morning. I have a job I need done and I need the best IT person at QC. Walter says you are the best Miss Smoak."

 _Crap!_ Felicity did NOT want to go to Oliver's house. It was hard enough dealing with him in public. But on his property, his territory. She might as well head straight to his bedroom, pull off her clothes and spread her legs for him.

"With all due respect Mr. Queen if you want the best, you should call your _IT Director_. I am sure Mr. Palmer will be more than happy to help with whatever problem you are experiencing." Felicity squeezed her eyes shut. She knew it was futile to try to dissuade him. But she knew she had to give it a shot.

"When I say I want the best Miss Smoak, that is what I mean. And I always get what I want мой небольшой котенок (my little kitten). John will be there in 3o minutes to pick you up, please be ready. Oh and pack a bag. This could go late into the night, so you might want to have a change of clothes with you." Felicity could hear the command in his voice. That Alpha confidence that said there would be no argueing.

"See you soon Miss Smoak." Felicity pulled the phone away from her ear as he hung up.

Grumbling as she walked to her room, Felicity changed her clothes. Putting on a pair of jeans with a silk blouse and her favorite tennis shoes, she grabbed a bag packing her toiletries and a change of clothes for tomorrow. If she had her way, she would finish whatever he needed done today. Because spending the night in his house. Well that was asking to dance with the devil. And he was a dangerous partner.

Exactly 30 minutes later she heard a knock at her door. She opened with a glare. Just because she was being summonsed to the Queen Mansion did not mean she had to like it, or be nice. She immediately recognized the man on her doorstep as Oliver Queen's bodyguard. He had been at the board meeting. He was a huge, good looking Alpha. He offered her a warm smile, and Felicity let down her guard a bit. It wasn't his fault that his boss had the manners of an ass and the body of a greek god.

John smiled as the blonde opened her door. He could see the fire in her eyes and he offered her a warm smile. Oh this Omega was going to give Oliver a run for his money. And John wanted a front row seat for the race.

He held out his hand to her, "Hi I am John Diggle. Mr. Queen sent me to pick you up. Can I take your bag Miss Smoak?"

Felciity could not help but return his smile. He seemed really nice and she didn't want the ride to be uncomfortable. Plus she might need an ally at the mansion.

"Nice to meet you John, and yes thank you." Felicity indicated where her bag was, and giving her apartment a once over, with a longing look at her TV, followed him out the door, locking it behind her.

John led her down to a beautiful brown Bentley, and opened the door. Felicity crawled in and settled back into the plush leather seats. If she was a lamb going to the slaughter, at least she would go in style.

Twenty minutes later Felicity looked out the window in wonder as they pulled through huge iron gates. Her eyes widened with delight as she looked at the castle that lay behind them. _A freakin' castle!_ She knew Oliver was rich, but this really brought that fact home.

As the car stopped John immediately hopped out, coming around to open her door. She watched as another man, who looked like he could bench press 400lbs ran to grab her bags from the trunk. John lead her up the stairs and into the front door. She looked around in awe. The foyer was huge and was covered in the most beautiful mahagony wood. As she waited for John to show her around she was taken by surprise when the slender brown-haired beauty from the restaurant bounded down the stairs. Felicity's eyes flashed green briefly before she schooled her features. _So the bastard had let the woman spend the night and she was now running around his home as if she lived there._ She gave the young woman a good once over, as she stopped in front of her. _Man he likes his women young_ , she thought.

"Felicity Smoak?", the woman asked, then broke into a huge smile. "Hi, I am Thea Queen, the bastard's sister."

Felicity paled. _Oh shit_. She had said that out loud?

"Sister?", Felicity choked out.

Thea nodded before pulling her into a tight hug. "Oh you are perfect for my brother Felicity. Can I call you Felicity?"

Felicity nodded numbly still in shock. She was his sister. _Damn!_

"It going to be so great to have another female in this testosterone ridden place. We are going to become such good friends.", she grinned. "And if you are as good at putting my brother in his place as I think you are, you have my devotion for life."

Felicity could not help but laugh. She actually really like Thea.

Before Felicity could respond the hairs on the back of her neck stood up and that heated electricity that was always present when he was near zinged down her spine. Felicity turned to him her features stoic.

"Ah Miss Smoak I see you have met my sister", he drawled. A smirk skirting his lips. He knew that she had misunderstood who Thea was at the restaurant and he was enjoying every single minute of it.

"Yes I did Mr. Queen. I can see who got the manners and charm in the family", she said smugly.

Oliver's eyes narrowed as he stopped in front of her. She was in rare form this morning. He wondered how big the explosion would be when he told her the real reason she was here. He could not wait to see his hellcat explode in all of her magnificent glory. He was looking forward to it.

"Please, let's go to my office Miss Smoak. There are some things I need to discuss with you." He immediately turned on his heel, heading down the hall. Felicity gave Thea a shuttered smile as she followed. As Felicity and Oliver walked off, Thea looked at John, her eyes dancing. "Oh I am so glad I am home from school to witness this." John winked before following after them.


	10. Chapter 10

Felicity followed Oliver down the hall. They passed several more "large" men. _Wow what is with all the bodyguards_ , she wondered? Felicity took a seat across from Oliver as John came in behind them, closing the door. Oliver moved around his desk, taking a seat. Not sure where to start, he stared at her for a moment. HIs gaze intense. Felicity shifted in her seat, pressing her thighs together. There was that look. She really had to figure out a way to become immune to it. _That's not going to happen_ , she thought.

"Thank for coming on such short notice Miss Smoak. Before I begin, I want to say that whatever is said in this room, does not leave this room. Is that understood?" His voice curt and short. He had slipped into Oliver Queen, Bratva Captain.

Felicity looked at him with concern. _Just what the hell is going on_ , she wondered? Clearing her throat, she sat forward in her seat slightly, meeting his gaze. "Fine Mr. Queen. Now tell me the real reason I am here."

Oliver glanced at John before standing and moving around the desk, to lean against it. His long legs crossed at the ankles, his hands bracing on the desk. "As you well know Ms. Smoak, I own Verdant as well as Queen Consolidated. QC has been in my family since I was a child and is a family business. When my father passed away, it was assumed that I would take over as CEO. However, because of a part of my life that very few people know about, I could not do that."

Felicity looked at him intrigued. Despite the fact that Oliver Queen was the most magnetic, handsome, sexually charged Alpha she had ever met. he was also somewhat of a mystery. And Felicity hated mysteries. She listened as he continued.

"I am Captain of the Star City branch of the Bratva." Oliver stopped talking letting her soak that in.

"The Bratva?", Felicity choked out. "Like the Russian mafia?"

A small smile curved his lips. "Yes, that Bratva."

Well that explained why he spoke Russian.

He watched her for a moment before continuing. "It has come to our attention that the Bertinelli Family is trying to make it's way back into Star City. We ran them out when I was placed in charge several years ago. On top of that we have been trying to broker a deal with the Triad for Pier 83. Today that pier was blown up. Some of our men were killed. I have asked you here because we need your help Miss Smoak. Also we received some intel that the Bertinelli's might be targeting QC with a bomb, hence the closure today. "

He could see the wheels in Felicity's head turning trying to process all that he was telling her. He waited patiently and before long the explosion he had been expecting from his hellcat started to build. Oliver leaned back ready to watch the show. He was not disappointed.

Felicity slowly stood from her chair, as a look of outrage crossed her face. "So you called me out here to ask me to help you, the leader of a criminal organization, to get intel on your enemies so you can kill them and send a message to other organizations that might be thinking of moving into your territory?!" She was livid.

"You have some nerve Mr. Queen. How dare you? I might be an employee of your company, and you might be under some delusion that you and I are somehow mates, but that does not give you the right to presume that I am ok with breaking the law." Her eyes flashed as she placed her hands on her hips.

 _Man she is magnificent when she is angry_ , Oliver thought. The Alpha in him reared it's head with pride. _My mate!_

Beyond thinking rationally, Felicity stepped toward him. Her voice growing louder the angrier she became. "I have a mind to just go to the police and let them know about your little plan. What do you think about that? I am sure they would appreciate finding out just exactly who you really are Mr. Queen." Felicity immediately knew she had gone too far. But it was too late. She saw the anger flare in Oliver's eyes and immediately took a step back. John shook his head. This is not going well.

"John, give us the room!", Oliver commanded his eyes glued to Felicity.

"Captain, I think........", John started.

"The room John. Now!!"

John looked at Oliver before he turned and left, closing the door behind him. He knew that Oliver would never hurt his mate. But he also had to wonder if either one of them would come out of this showdown unscathed. He decided to stick close by.

Oliver quickly stepped into Felicity's personal space, their faces just inches apart.

"I would tread very lightly with me маленькая мегера (little hellcat). You need to remember that you are not only speaking to your Alpha mate but the Captain of the Bratva, and let me make myself perfectly clear. Neither one will tolerate disrespect or betrayal. Is that understood?" His voice was ice. His eyes cold.

Felicity was scared of the look in his eyes but she did not back down. "And I will not be played for a fool Mr. Queen. Is THAT understood?" As their gazes locked, their anger palpable, Felicity started to feel a shift in the air. As Oliver had gotten angry it had caused his Alpha scent to flood the room, and it played over Felicity's skin like silk.

Oliver recognized the change immediately, his eyes flaring green, as he smelled her Omega scent flood the room, mixed with her arousal. _Shit! She is just as turned on as he is_ , he recognized.

His Alpha instincts took over and Oliver let out a growl, before his lips crashed down on hers. As soon as their lips touched Felicity's body was on fire. Oliver's hands moved into her hair, gripping her head as he plundered her mouth. His tongue was hot and wet, and it slid across her lips, demanding with a forceful pull that Felicity could not deny. She immediately opened her mouth to him. A moan escaped her lips as his tongue slid inside. Felicity whimpered as his hands slid down over her chest, to her hips, tugging her against him so she could feel his arousal. _Holy Fuck!_

Felicity's hands flew up gripping his hair, her body pressing as close as their clothed condition would allow. Oliver let out a moan as he felt her tug on his hair, and turning her with Alpha speed, he pressed her against the desk. His hot lips sliding down her jaw to her ear, Felicity groaned as he bit her earlobe, his hands moving down to grip her ass before he lifted her, placing her on his desk. Moving quickly between her legs, Oliver's hips jerked forward, as her legs encircled his waist, pressing his erection directly at the spot it so desperately wanted to be.

"О моя маленькая мегера. Я знал, когда Вы наконец дали в меня, это будет взрывчатое вещество (Oh my little hellcat. I knew when you finally gave into me, it would be explosive)."

Hearing him speak Russian, hit Felicity straight in her core and she bucked against him. Him speaking Russian was sexy as fuck and Felicity was 100% sure that he could make her cum, just from speaking to her like that.

Oliver slid his hand down, cupping her sex through her jeans, as his lips nipped along her jawline. When Felicity felt his hand touching her so intimately, she jerked back to reality. Shoving him hard, she stood from the desk, her chest heaving, her body so primed that she knew it was going to be physically painful to walk away. But she had to.

They stared at each other chests heaving, eyes lit with lust and fire and before Oliver could pull her back, Felicity fled the room.

Oliver watched her go before slamming his hand down on his desk. _"Dammit!!!!"_

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

John looked up as he heard the door to Oliver's office open. He noticed Felicity leaving the room, looking very upset. He sighed. He wondered if this might be her reaction. She stopped in the hall trying to catch her breath, her hands covering her face. John walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder. She jumped slightly as she looked back at him.

"I know this is a lot to process Miss Smoak. Come, let me show you to your room." John headed down the hall toward the staircase. Felicity followed him up and down the hall. He opened the door that was the second door on the left.

"Make yourself at home Miss Smoak.", he said, stepping back so she could enter.

Felicity paused, and looked at him. "Please, call me Felicity."

John nodded. "And you can call me Diggle or Dig if you want. Look Felicity, I know you have a lot going on in your head right now. I get it. However, you could help save a lot of people's lives by helping us. If the Triad find out that Bertinelli and his men are trying to come back to Star City, before we can stop them. It could cause a mob war. And unfortunately in any war, there are innocent casualties. Just think about that, ok?"

Felicity nodded numbly, before stepping into the room and closing the door. She leaned back closing her eyes as she tried to calm down. Opening her eyes she looked around her room. It was easily as big as her apartment. There was a huge fireplace with a couch and chair. A large bed on the far wall, and a huge window with a window seat.  There were also three other doors. Felicity figured one was the bathroom, one the closet, but what was the third? Walking over Felicity tried to open the door. It was locked. Felicity walked over to the window, and sat down, staring down over the garden. She had a lot to think about.

Oliver paced in his office. Well that did not go very well, he thought. He needed to explain to Felicity the importance of her help. Yes the Bratva had done bad things in the past, but Oliver had tried to change that when he took charge. He made sure his men only used violence when absolutely necessary.

Oliver looked up when he heard a knock on the door. "What?", he growled.

Looking up he saw Slade and Roy come in followed closely behind by John. Shutting the door, Slade walked up to him, crossing his arms across his broad chest. "We have some news Captain. Roy and I spent all night down by the docks. While we were there we ran into China White and her men."

Oliver looked at Slade quirking his eyebrow, "And?"

"She insisted that the Triad had nothing to do with the bombing at the pier last night. In fact they lost men as well", Slade said. "She also said that whoever caused the bombing last night was very good at hiding their tracks. They want to work together to figure out who did this, so they can avenge their men."

Oliver looked at John. John answered without Oliver having to ask. "I showed her to her room Captain. We need to give her some time to process what she has been told. I think when she has some time to calm down, she will give us the help we need." Oliver nodded as Roy and Slade looked at him in confusion.

"She?", Roy said.

Oliver walked around his desk and sat down. "I have asked an employee at Queen Consolidated to help us try to hack into Bertinelli and the Triad's communications. We need to find out who bombed the pier before the Triad finds out that Bertinelli and his men are trying to move back into Star City."

Slade and Roy nodded, knowing what would happen if the Triad found out about the Italians.

Oliver continued, his voice indicating they were not to ask questions. "One more thing. Miss Smoak is under my protection. If any of our men so much as look at her wrong, I will rip their heart out and shove it down their throat. Is that understood. Please pass that along to the guards."

Not wanting to incur his wrath, but suspecting there was more to Miss Smoak, Slade, looked at Oliver. "Who is this woman Captain?"

Oliver looked at Slade, his eyes fierce, "She is my mate."

Felicity sat for what seemed like an hour, mulling over in her mind what Diggle had told her. She knew deep in her heart that she could not allow innocent people to get caught in the crossfire of a mob war. _Dammit!_ She had not choice. She had to help Oliver. But she would do it on her terms.

Squaring her jaw, Felicity hurried across the room and out the door. It was time to show Mr. Queen exactly what she could do.

She hurried down the hall and back down the stairs. Walking with a determined stride, Felicity saw the door she thought was his office. _Why does this house have to have so many doors?_ Felicity didn't even bother knocking. She barged right in, stopping as four sets of eyes turned in her direction. Three in surprise, one set flashing green.

Gathering her courage, Felicity walked up to Oliver's desk and started speaking before she chickened out, her voice firm. "Mr. Queen. I need to make something perfectly clear. I will help you, but I am only doing this because Diggle told me that their could be innocent casualties if a mob war were to start, and I cannot have that on my conscious. I am not doing this for you or for the Bratva." She lifted her chin confidently, holding eye contact. Oliver just stared at her, not saying a word. Turning she looked back to see Diggle and two other gentlemen looking at her like she had grown a second head.

"Helloo?? Did you hear me?", she said, looking back at Oliver. She saw his jaw ticking, and his eyes flashed back to blue before he spoke, earily calm.

"Do you always just barge into someone's office without knocking маленький котенок (little kitten)?" Oliver crossed his arms across his muscular chest. No one had ever dared to enter his office without knocking or being asked in and John, Roy and Slade could not stop staring at the tiny tornado that had done just that.

Felicity had the awareness, to feel a little bit of embarrassment. However, she looked at Oliver, and quirked her eyebrow. "Do you need my help or not Mr. Queen?"

Oliver just stared at her, waiting. Finally John spoke up, trying as usual to ease some of the tension. "Roy, Slade, I would like for you to meet Felicity Smoak."

Roy and Slade looked at the fiery blonde that they had learned was their Captain's mate. Slade grinned while Roy gave a small smirk. Giving John a knowing look, they both turned back to Felicity and Oliver. It was like a battle of wills.

Oliver was waiting for a response from Felicity to his question, and she was just flat out ignoring it.

Finally, shifting on her feet, Felicity sighed. "No, Ok. Normally I knock, but I figured this was not normal.....I mean this was extenuating circumstances." Felicity could feel a babble coming on. Unfotunately she had a knack for doing that sometimes when she was nervous.

Giving her a nod, Oliver speared her with his intense gaze. "In the future Miss Smoak, I suggest you knock. You never know what you might walk into."

Felicity rolled her eyes, " Haven't you ever heard of placing a tie on the doorknob Mr. Queen?", she quipped.

Oliver walked slowly around his desk and stood in front of her. "I am not in the habit of bringing women to my home. However, if I did, a tie would not keep my men from hearing the screams of pleasure Miss Smoak." Oliver's eyes danced.  _Cocky bastard!_ Oliver looked at Roy.

"Roy can you take Miss Smoak and show her the computer room? Make sure she has everything she needs. If there is something we don't have then get it ordered immediately."

Roy nodded, then gestured toward the door. "Please follow me Miss Smoak."

Felicity gave Oliver one last glare before following Roy out the door.

As she walked out she heard the man by the name of Slade laughing. Gritting her teeth she marched forward.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Felicity followed Roy down a hall and round the corner. He hit a button on the wall and the door slid open to a computer room that Felicity could deny impressed her. There was a table with three large monitors, two keyboards, and a large monitor up on a wall.

Felicity walked over and trailed her fingers lovingly over the system. _Hello beautiful_ , she thought.

Felicity sat down in an ergonomic chair. It wasn't bad. Then just starting typing. Roy looked on in wide eyed fascination as Felicity's fingers flew over the keys almost faster than he could keep up. Ghost Fox Goddess was in action.

Oliver glared at Slade as he heard him laughing. "No disrespect Captain", Slade said. "But that young woman is going to be a handful."

Oliver grimaced, and conceded relunctantly, "I am well aware."

Dismissing his men, Oliver headed out of the office. He wanted to find Raisa to remind her that they had a new guest in the house. And despite the fact he had told her she might be leaving tomorrow. There was a possibility she could be staying longer.

Roy stood vigil as Felicity worked. She stopped at one point and glanced over her shoulder. "Roy, is it?"

He stepped forward. "Yes MIss Smoak."

"Oh please, call me Felicity. I have a feeling we are going to be spending some time together. Might as well be comfortable with each other." Felicity smiled. "Would it be possible to get a cup of coffee in this monastery?"

Nodding, Roy headed out the door and down the hall toward the kitchen. He was not exactly excited about playing fetch for Miss Smoak, but she was his Captain's mate. He would do whatever his Captain needed him to do.

He came into the kitchen as Oliver was finishing his conversation with Raisa. "Where is Miss Smoak", Oliver asked, looking behind him.

"She is working Captain. I came to get her some coffee."

Oliver nodded, before heading down the hall to the computer room. For some reason he could just not stay away.

Felicity had quickly gained access to the Triad's server. She had been able to pull down some correspondence regarding the pier bombing that she felt would be beneficial to Oliver and the Bratva. She was in the process of downloading the information to a jump drive when the hair on the back of her neck stood up, and her body was assailed with that familiar tingling heat. _Oliver!!_

Her body very much aware of his presence, Felicity ignored him continuing to work. She felt him walk up behind her, and place his hands on the back of her chair, leaning down close to her ear. His breath was hot and sent shivers shooting through her soul.

"How is it going?"

Felicity closed her eyes briefly, feeling his voice straight through to core. "Umm, I have hacked into the Triad's server and was able to find some correspondence regarding the bombing. It looks like based on what I found that they are not responsible for the bombing. I am downloading what I find to a jump drive for you to review." She heard Oliver sniffing behind her ear. This spot was where Omega's emitted their pheromones and for some reason, hers was sending a scent that made Oliver growl deep down in his stomach. Of course Felicity's body immediately responded in kind to the growl, her body tightening with need. He knew that scent he smelled mixed with her unique Omega scent. _Fuck!_ Felicity would be going into her heat soon. How had he missed that when kissing her earlier?

Oliver immediately moved away. He knew if he stayed in the room with her for too long, that he would not be able to control his Alpha instincts. A normal Omega's heat was hard for any Alpha to resist. But when it was your mate, it was nearly impossible. _Did she not realize it was close?_   He could tell from the scent that she had a few days, but he knew she would start exhibiting symptoms soon.

Felicity looked back in surprise as Oliver moved away from her as if he was on fire. What was that about? She turned in her chair looking at him in surprise. Oliver's eyes were bright green and he looked like the only thing holding him back from pouncing on her was his clenched fists.

"Felicity?", he growled. "When is your heat?"

"What?? My heat?", she sputtered. "What are you talking about Oliver, I'm not due for a.....", Felicity glanced down at her watch. It was blinking a number in the top right hand corner of the face. _Holy shit!!!_ She had been so pre-occupied she had forgotten to check her watch. It was saying that she would go into heat in three days. Felicity froze!

Oliver closed his eyes, trying his best to keep his control. "Felicity, I can smell it is near. " Oliver's voice was tight with need.

Felicity groaned. She should have been more vigilant. Paid closer attention. Her Mother had told her that your first heat could be intense. That if an Alpha did not help her through it that it would be painful, unless she was able to take the suppressants some Omega's took. The problem is that she would have to have started the suppressants 2 days ago. Her body was already exhibiting signs of her heat, so now was too late.

"I need to leave this room Котенок (kitten) before I throw you on the floor and test these sound proof walls. You and I are going to talk tonight." Before Felicity could respond he was gone.

Felicity turned back to her computer, and placed her head in her hands. _What was she going to do?_

Oliver immediately headed to the gym in the basement. He needed to work out and he needed it now. Well at least he had put her in the room next to his, and there was a connecting door. Oliver changed his course, and headed out the back door. He needed to go for a run. Using his Alpha speed he headed down the path in the backyard. Running always helped calm him down.

Roy returned to the computer room, and placed Felicity's coffee next to the keyboard. Felicity looked flustered.

"Is everything ok, Felicity?"

"For now", she mumbled as she lost herself in her work. She would mentally deal with her and Oliver later. Right now she needed to focus.

Felicity, leaned back stretching her muscles. She had been working for 5 hours straight and she was exhausted. She had started to feel funny too. Roy had left her a few hours before to go help with training, so putting the computer into sleep mode, Felicity stood and headed down the hall. Maybe she needed some food. She had not eaten since this morning and her stomach was growling. Finding her way to the kitchen, Felicity walked in to find a tiny woman bustling around the kitchen.

"Good evening Miss Smoak", the woman said. She was obviously Russian. Felicity looked at her in surprise.

"I am Raisa. Mr. Oliver told me you would be staying with us.", she smiled. "Would you like something to eat?"

Nodding thankfully, Felicity sat down at the breakfast bar watching Raisa move quickly around the kitchen. Raisa talked while she worked assembling a sandwich. "Normally Mr. Oliver has dinner served in the dining room, but he and his men are busy tonight, so each person is fending for themselves."

Quickly assembling a sandwich, chips and some fruit, she placed a plate before Felicity before moving to the fridge to pour her a glass of tea.

Setting it down in front of her, she smiled as Felicity groaned in appreciation after taking a bite.

"This is heaven Raisa, thank you. I did not realize I was so hungry."

Raisa nodded. "Your heat will do that to you", she said giving Felicity a knowing, but understanding look.

"How.......how did you know?" Felicity stuttered.

"Miss Smoak, I have worked in a house full of Alpha's and Omega's for over 30 years. You learn to recognize the signs.", she said humbly.

"Raisa, please call me Felicity." Felicity was not sure why but she felt like she could really trust Raisa. She exhibited a motherly vibe that drew Felicity to her.

Placing her head in her hands, Felicity finally looked at Raisa. "What am I going to do Raisa?" Walking over Raisa layed a kind hand on Felicity's arm.

"You will let Mr. Oliver help you Ребенка (child). Mr. Oliver can be a kind and considerate man. And he is your mate."

Felicity looked at her again in surprise. "How did you know that?"

Raisa smiled, "He told me."

"


	13. Chapter 13

Felicity gave Raisa a small smile before heading up to her room. For days she had been denying her body's need for Oliver. And now he was the one person she was going to have to ask for help. _Crap!_ Picking up her phone, Felicity dialed her Mom. She missed her terribly and really wanted to talk to her. Her mother picked up after the third ring and Felicity's eyes teared up when she heard her voice.

"Hi Mom.", she said, her voice slightly choked.

"Hi hun. Is everything ok?"

"Well yes and no.", Felicity said. She and her Mother had always had a close relationship since Felicity's Dad had left them when she was seven. So Felicity did not even hesitate to explain the situation.

"Well Mom, I think I have found my mate. Not only have I found my mate, but I am three days away from my heat.", Felicity grimaced, her hesitation evident in her voice.

"Oh honey, that is great, right? He can help you through your heat.

"Mom, we have not had sex. In fact I have been trying to avoid him as much as possible."

"What? But Felicity why? Is he abusive? Ugly? Is his penis too small to be satisfying honey?"

Felicity gasped. "Mother!!!!!"

"Well honey you know that you can have an Apha that is all dominant, sexual energy, but then he takes his pants off and your like, Oh!"

"Mother!!! I am sure his........penis is just fine.", Felicity anwered, mortified. The last thing she needed to be thinking about right now was Oliver Queen's penis.

"He's kind of a player Mom. And I just feel that he will regret being saddled with a mate that has no _experience_.", she whispered the last word.

"Oh sweetheart. That is just silly. He is your mate. You could not disappoint him if you tried. Sometimes my dear I think you overthink things. Felicity you and I have talked about your first heat. If you are not with an Alpha, it can be extremely painful. That is part of the reason why Beta's and Omega's are discourage from dating. Look honey, I know this is new to you, and you are nervous. But I promise you, that as soon as you look into your mates eyes, your nervousness will vanish. It is an amazing experience darling that some Omega's never experience."

Felicity sighed. Was her Mother right? Was she overthinking things. She knew that Oliver wanted her. That was very evident from their encounter in his office. But once the chase was over, once he had her. Would he be happy with just her?  _C'mon Felicity_ , she thought.  _It was just sex. Sex with her mate._

Oliver arrived back at the mansion. He had run for miles, as fast as he could, and even though he felt better he knew that he and Felicity still needed to talk. As her mate it was his responsibility to see her through her heat. He had helped Omega's through their heat before, but this time was different. This was his mate. His match! Everything would be intensified by their connection. Desire shot through him, as he made his way to his room. Walking in, he headed straight for his bathroom. Despite running for miles he still needed a cold shower. Turning on the water, Oliver moved beneath the spray. Rinsing off the sweat and dirt, Oliver decided he would go downstairs and get something to eat. And then he would come back upstairs and talk to Felicity. Turning off the water, Oliver toweled dry before throwing on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. He headed down his stomach reminding him that he had not eaten since early that morning.

He saw Raisa bustling around the kitchen, and took a seat at the breakfast bar.

"Mr. Oliver, you just missed Felicity," she said as she started to assemble him a plate of food. As she had for Felicity she set a sandwich, chips and some fruit before him. Oliver tensed at the mention of her name.

"I did? Did she eat well Raisa?", he asked. He wanted to make sure she was taking care of herself, because a heat could take a lot out of an Omega.

"Yes Mr. Oliver. I made sure she ate good." Raisa walked over and gave Oliver a look, only a Mom could get away with. "Mr. Oliver you be good to that girl. You treat her gentle. She is nervous. You as her Alpha need to take care of her."

Oliver gave Raisa a look of understanding. He knew Felicity was nervous, but with Raisa bringing it to his attention made him realize they needed to talk now. Oliver finished his food, and took his plate to the sink. Leaning down he placed a kiss to Raisa's cheek.

"Don't worry. I will take good care of her." He smiled gently, before heading back upstairs.

Felicity had finished her conversation with her Mother. She decided she was going to take a shower before Oliver came by to talk. She needed to cool off. She was still feeling odd, and she hoped that a shower would help her feel better. Stripping her clothes, she turned on the water, stepping in. The water felt cool to her heated skin, and she leaned her head on the tiles in front of her, closing her eyes. How was she going to get through being in close proximity to Oliver without jumping in his lap. She needed to be ready. Turning off the water she dried off, and glanced in the mirror. Removing the remainder of her make-up she piled her hair into a bun, and threw on her sleep tank and shorts. Then putting on her panda house shoes, returned to her room to wait. She sat in the window seat, overlooking the garden. The sun was starting to go down and the sunset was beautiful. She got lost in thought.

Before long Felicity heard a knock at the door. Taking a deep breath, she walked over, and opened the door green eyes met green eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

Felicity stepped aside as Oliver walked into the room. Felicity's nostrils flaired as he passed. His scent was getting stronger. Her Mother had mentioned that her attraction to his scent would get stronger each day until it overwhelmed her. Oliver walked into the room, steeling his control. His Alpha was fighting to get out so he needed to stay vigilant.

Felicity walked over to the couch. "Maybe we should sit over here.", she said her eyes avoiding the bed.

Curling up at one end, Felicity grabbed a pillow cushion holding it in front of her as she pulled her legs beneath her. Oliver walked over and took a seat, his arm along the back of the couch, his body turned toward her.

Felicity looked at him, and as always his gaze ensnared her. Shaking her head slightly, she broke the gaze.

"Oliver, I am sorry. I should have been more aware of what my body was going through...if I had been paying attention I could have gone on the suppressants....", before she could finish, Oliver looked at her in surprise. She had called him Oliver. He shifted over to her with lightening speed.

"Oh мой маленький котенок (my little kitten), do not finish that sentence." He trailed a finger down her cheek. He could not keep from touching her.

Felicity swallowed. His touch had always been fire on her skin, but now it was fire with a hint of longing.

"You have been so busy denying what is destined that you did not realize your body was changing.", his eyes followed his finger as it slowly slid down her other cheek. "It is calling to me котенок (kitten)."

Felicity shuddered at his touch, and his words. "What is it that you call me Oliver?", she breathed. Her head involuntarily leaning into his touch.

"I call you my little kitten. Because you remind me of a kitten, all claws and fluffed up fur. But when I touch you, you cannot deny that your body purrs for me.", he whispered, his green eyes glowing, calling to her.

"I will be here for you Felicity. Helping you through the feelings, the desire. And when your body can no longer control it's need, I will give you such pleasure that you will wonder why you denied me for so long."

Oliver's lips ghosted across hers. Felicity gripped the pillow tighter as his kiss moved along her jaw to her ear. He whispered, "Мое тело крепко думает обо всем, что я сделаю с тобой, маленькая чертовка (My body is tight just thinking of all the things I will do to you little hellcat)." He moved along her collar bone, skimming across her chest, up to her where her shoulder meets her neck. "Я дам вам такое удовольствие, что вы будете кричать мое имя, пока ваш голос хриплым (I will give you such pleasure that you will scream my name until you are hoarse)."

Felicity was about to combust. Throwing the pillow to the floor, she grabbed his face, pulling his lips hungrily to hers. She kissed him so deep and with such desire, that the green of her eyes rivaled his in their intensity. Oliver's Alpha growled in delight, as he pulled her over and onto his lap. He was hanging on by a thread. His mind was trying to retain control but his body only felt the want, the lust, the need. Oliver's brain was trying to reason with his Alpha. She has never been with an Alpha before, he had to be careful. Now was not the time. He needed to wait until she was fully in her heat. But when his body felt her grind against his erection, his Alpha pushed forward and gripped her, thrusting his hips up into her.

"Shit! Oliver!", she said.

Oliver moved his lips back to hers, kissing her hungrily, almost devouring her. His hellcat had been released and he was powerless to resist her. Her hips were moving on him, as moans escaped her lips between kisses. As they both pulled back, gasping for air, Felicity used her Omega strength, and grabbing his shoulders starting to grind on him. Oliver kept his eyes glued on her as she used his body. Their clothes were an irritating barrier, but she did not care. She was beyond her control, she needed release and she needed it now. Recognizing her desperation, Oliver steeled his own reaction. This was for her. He needed to bring her some relief. HIs own could wait. Leaning up, his hips thrusting in unison with hers, he gripped her head and spoke into her ear. His voice, husky, and so laden with lust, that he barely recognized it.

"Это моя "Чертовка". Используйте мое тело для вашего удовольствия. Чувствуете ли вы моё желание? Моё тело так тяжело только для тебя. Сперма для меня котенка (That is it my litte hellcat. Use my body for your pleasure. Do you feel my desire for you? My body is so hard just for you. Cum for me kitten."

Felicity had lost all control, and when Oliver whispered in her ear in Russian, she screamed his name, her body exploding, her movements becoming frantic as her body shuddered over him. She gripped his hair, as wave after wave flowed through her.

Oliver gripped her hips tightly as she finally lost control. His Alpha roared with desire as she released, her body shaking, shuddering.

As she slowly came down, Oliver willed his body to relax. His time would come. This had been for her. He kissed her lips softly, as their foreheads met. She was trembling.

Picking her up gently, Oliver carried her bridal style to her bed and set her down. Then he pulled back her covers, placing her underneath before pulling them over her. He kissed her forehead gently. He knew she would be asleep soon.

"Сладкие сны мой маленький котенок. Это только первый из многих удовольствий приехать (Sweet dreams my little kitten. This is just the first of many pleasures to come)."

Oliver gave her one last look before heading to the door. And when he looked back as he stepped out, his little kitten was already fast asleep.

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

Restless and admitting he is a little sexually frustrated, Oliver went to his room. Walking to the connecting door he unlocked it. He figured she would sleep through the night but he wanted to be able to get to her if she needed him. Her body would go through some changes over the next few days. Finally seeing her in the throes of her release had been amazing. He knew she would be a passionate mate. And when the time came for them to bond, he knew it would be mind-blowing.

Oliver ran a hand through his hair as he walked over and laid down on the bed. He was not sure if he would sleep but he needed to try. They both needed their rest.

Oliver must have dozed off, because his body jolted awake. What was that sound? His body going still he heard it again. It was like a whimper. Using his Alpha speed, he moved to the connecting door. _Felicity!_

She was restless and writhing in bed, a whimper escaping her lips every so often. _Was she dreaming?_ Moving to her side, Oliver's senses went into overdrive _. Fuck!,_ somehow her body had gone into full blown heat. But how was that possible? Her watch and her scent had indicated three days. Hearing her moan in pain, Oliver reacted immediately. Leaning down he said her name, trying to wake her.

"котенок (Kitten), wake up!"

She groaned thrashing in her sheets. Oliver's nose was assaulted with her scent. He had to get her to wake up.

"Felicity! Please wake up."

Felicity felt like her body was on fire. It felt like she had a thousand tiny ants stinging along every nerve, and she felt like she was going to crawl out of her skin.

"Oliver!", she moaned. Even in her sleep her body called for him.

Suddenly she shot up in bed, her eyes wide open as electricity shot through her veins. Looking around frantically her eyes finally found his, The green so intense, so electric that it almost made her weep. The stinging sensation slowly started to fade as she looked at her Alpha, her mate.

"Oliver!", she breathed his name as she reached for him, and pulled him down to her. Oliver's Alpha lost all control. It had been so hard to leave her earlier, but he had been trying to think of her and her needs. Well his Alpha was roaring with lust, and he needed her. Her scent was like silk, wrapping around his skin, and stripping of his clothes he climbed into bed next to her as her heat called to him. Beckoning.

She pulled him into a hot, possessive kiss, her mouth opening drawing him in. She was writhing beneath his hands, her body wanting free of the confines of her clothing. Oliver wasted no time. He pulled her up into a sitting position and removed her tank top. Letting his hands slide down his calloused palms washed over her nipples, suddenly pinching. The feeling was like igniting tender. She needed more. Oliver's dick jumped as she lunged up and kissed him, her body constantly moving, trying to find the right amount of friction. Oliver broke their kiss as he reached down and pulled her shorts down her legs. He wanted to take his time, to commit every inch of her to his memory, but her need was so great, that all he could do was respond. Moving quickly back up her body, Oliver took possession of her mouth. She moaned and writhed against him, causing his cock to harden to the point of pain. He knew they would be intense, and he was not disappointed.

Taking control, Oliver gripped her hands and moved them above her head. Holding them there with one hand, he slipped a knee between her thighs, opening her legs to him. His body immediately reacted. Sliding his free hand down, he reached her sex, immediately feeling how wet and needy her body had become. Felicity whimpered his name.

"Oliver, please!"

He started to stroke her wet lips as his hips moved of their own accord, rubbing against her thigh. A deep growl escaped as he slipped a finger inside of her. She was so ready for him. Sliding in a second finger he nipped down her jawline, as his fingers started to pump in and out.

"Fuck, Oliver", she screamed as he added a third. Her walls gripped him tight, as he moved lower, taking a nipple in his mouth and suddenly sucking hard. Felicity tugged against his grip, trying to free her hands, but his Alpha strength held them fast. His fingers fucked her hard and fast, as her heat completely consumed them. Crashing his mouth down onto hers, Oliver removed his fingers and finally entered her fast and hard. She cried out in joy, her body finally receiving what it needed as he started to move, to thrust, deep, hard and fast. His Alpha animal had finally taken over, and he let out an animalistic grunt as he moved. Felicity felt a deep heat sweep up her body, as Oliver continued to move.

"О мой маленький чертовок ур так туго, так мокрый (Oh my little hellcat you are so tight, so wet)."

Felicity's nails scraped down his back, as she met his thrusts at a vicious pace. Oliver felt his body start to tingle as his orgasm started to build. And when he gave one particularly hard, deep thrust he felt Felicity fly over the edge with a scream of his name. Giving in, Oliver bit down on her shoulder as his body convulsed and released with a pleasure so intense, so extreme, that he nearly passed out.

Collapsing on top of her, their bodies hummed as they slowly came back down. Felicity's eyes slowly started to change back to blue, as she looked at him, placing a tender kiss to his bratva tattoo over his heart. Sliding off of her, Oliver pulled her close to him. His mind repeating the word, _mine!_

 


	16. Chapter 16

Their bodies satisfied and spent, Oliver encouraged Felicity to sleep. He knew that her heat would demand one more round before it would be satiated. Tucking her into his side, Oliver drifted off to sleep, a purr of satisfaction sounding deep in his chest. Felicity woke the next morning. Her muscles sore, her body feeling relaxed with an underlying current of need. She knew she would go through one more episode before her heat would subside. Rubbing her cheek on his chest, she looked up at Oliver as he slept. He looked completely relaxed, unlike his constant state of awareness when he was awake. Her heat had hit her suddenly out of the blue. She had heard stories of Omega's whose heat was triggered when they met their mate. That must be what happened. Felicity looked at the gorgeous man next to her. She wanted to see all of him.

Felicity had been so consumed in her needs last night that she had only felt, not really seen his body. She was about to remedy that.

Pulling the covers down, she exposed his chest. A soft gasp escaping her lips as she saw the scars that littered his chest and stomach. HIs bratva tattoo sat over his left pec, while he had a tattoo of Chinese letters down his right side. And when she saw his abs, her body contracted physically in absolute lust. He had a abs that made women want to lick and ride each one, until their mind splintered in two. Pulling the sheet lower, Felicity licked her lips as she saw strong hip bones leading to thighs that Adonis himself would envy. But her gaze was drawn to his sex. _Jesus he was beautiful!_ He should be the poster image for what a strong, dominant Alpha should looked like.

As the heat started to consume her again, Felicity moved over and straddled his thighs. Placing her weight on her hands, she started to kiss each scar, each tattoo. She felt his cock stir, as she moved over his bratva tattoo and immediately sucked on his nipple. He growled in response, his hands moving faster than she could see to grip her head. Looking up, her bright green gaze met his and she sucked in a breath at the lust and desire she saw mirrored there. _Why had she waited? Why has she put off being with him?_

Giving him a sexy smile, Felicity leaned down, and continued her descent down his chest. She licked along each ab ridge, and grinned as she felt him harden fully, pressing into her chest.

Oliver's eyes stayed on her, as he watched her with a predatory intensity. His mate, his Omega was kissing his body and he was on fire.

Sliding down lower, Felicity moved between his legs, as she slid her lips over his hip bone. His hips bucked as his body tried to get her to move where it wanted her. But Felicity had plans. Devious, sexy, make this big bad bratva Alpha scream, plans.

She looked at him from beneath her lashes and Oliver gasped as she suddenly took him in her mouth. That luscious, gorgeous mouth that made him have sinful thoughts. Felicity could feel her heat returning but she pushed it aside as best she could. She was a woman on a mission to take complete control of her Alpha and that was exactly what she was going to do.

Sliding her mouth down, her tongue tripped down the vein of his cock. His eyes widening as she took him deep. Oliver's hands gripped her hair. Knowing he had to watch his strength, he relaxed his fingers slightly his hands resting on her head. She started to move her mouth up and down, her tongue swirling as she went down and then sucking as she moved up. Oliver's hips moved of their own accord. His маленькая чертовка (little hellcat) was driving him to the brink, and he was powerless to stop her.

"Fuck Felicity!"

Thrusting his hips, he felt Felicity's fingers grip his hips tightly, holding him in her mouth. She sucked and swirled her tongue, she grinned wickedly as her name kept escaping his lips. She liked the sound of that. Of him losing control.

"Felicity........Jesus!

Feeling his tension building Oliver's grip tightened as she took him deep in her mouth and sucked hard. His orgasm hit him hard, and his release slid down her throat as his body started to tremble beneath her hands. She continued to move her mouth as his body jerked, and he called her name before pulling her off him, not able to take anymore.

Moving back up his body, she grinned lasciviously, immediately taking his mouth in a kiss that was backed by her heat.

Oliver pulled her off of his mouth, his eyes glowing green and possessive.

Flipping her to her back his Alpha had to take control. "Did you enjoy that Котенок (kitten)?"

Felicity nodded her head with a grin. "Seeing the big, bad bratva Captain lose control because of little ole me? Absolutely."

Oliver grinned a wicked sexy grin, before he flipped her over to her stomach. Her back arched as her heat hit her full force. It has to be him that caused her body to heat so quickly. There was no other explanation.

Oliver moved to his knees, as his calves settled on either side of her thighs. He let his gaze wander down the smooth curve of her back, over her gorgeous ass, and back up. He had her right where he wanted her. Leaning down, his cock rubbing against her ass, he felt it start to stir.

"Тебе нравится контролировать мою маленькую Чертовку? Вам нравится заставляя меня дрожать под вами (Do you like being in control my little hellcat? Do you like making me tremble beneath you)?" He slid his hand down the curve of her back. He knew what his speaking Russian did to her, and he was going to show her no mercy.

Felicity whimpered and writhed as wetness seeped between her thighs. Her body kept arching toward him. Her heat was in full force, and she needed him inside her before she splintered in two.

His cock hardening at her needy response, Oliver slid his hand down between her thighs. She was soaking wet. Growling with approval, Oliver moved up quickly, entering her from behind. Felicity arched back in response as her body hummed. It needed him like the earth needed the sun.

Oliver started to thrust as he continued his wicked assault.

"Ты чувствуешь, что я внутри тебя, моя маленькая чертовка? Вы чувствуете, как ваше тело умоляет меня (Do you feel me inside you my little hellcat? Do you feel how your body begs for me)?"

Felicity could feel her body starting to tense as her orgasm built. The position they were in was causing him to hit spots within her that were driving her wild, and when he started speaking in Russian, she lost all sanity. Her orgasm hit her like a bomb, she screamed his name, as it flowed over her. She felt Oliver tensing as suddenly he called her name, his release following close behind hers.

Their bodies slowly coming down, Oliver moved off of her, sliding to the bed beside her. Felicity turned her face toward him and looked at him in wonder. He was amazing. And he was hers. _Mine!_

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

Their bodies spent, Oliver and Felicity dozed off as he held her close. Their bond was forming. Oliver woke to a knock at the door. Carefully sliding away from Felicity, he kissed her head before throwing on his sweats and answering the door. John looked at Oliver, and hid a grimace. Oliver was not going to like what he had to tell him. 

"Captain, you need to come downstairs. Helena Bertinelli is here demanding to see you."

Oliver grimaced, _Damn!_ What could she want?

Glancing back at Felicity he nodded at John before heading to his room to get dressed. Showering quickly he threw on a blue henley with a pair of jeans and boots and headed down the stairs.

Helena was standing at the bottom of the stairs looking as beautiful as always. She was a Beta with long black hair, brown eyes and long legs that could tempt any man, and at a different time in his life Oliver had slept with her. But looks can be deceiving and he had quickly learned that Helena was possessive and a little crazy and he had broken things off with her. _So what was she doing here?_

"Helena, what are you doing here?", he really did not have time for her today.

Helena smiled a coy smile, walking up and placing a hand on his chest. "Can't an old friend just stop by and say hi?"

Oliver grabbed her wrist, removing her hand. "We didn't exactly part as friends Helena, so I am going to ask you again. What are you doing here?", his voice cold.

John stood near the front door. He didn't know what her game was, but he was sure it was not anything good. He silently indicated to the two other guards to keep on high alert.

Looking around before looking back at Oliver, Helena smirked. "I think this is a conversation best done in private."

Gritting his teeth, Oliver exchanged a look with John before heading down the hall to his office. Helena followed behind him, glancing over her shoulder at John with a triumphant look. She had asked to wait in Oliver's office when she arrived but John had insisted she stay in the foyer.

Leaving one guard at the front door, John headed down to the training room. Oliver would let him know if he needed him.

Entering his office, Oliver shut the door and walked over to his desk. His patience waning, he asked again. "What do you want Helena?"

Sauntering over to the chair in front of his desk, Helena sat down, crossing her legs, her dress riding up her thighs, as she smiled a seductive smile. "I have some information that I think might be of some use to your organization.", she looked up at him.

She had his attention.

Oliver leaned against his desk. "Go on.", he said.

Helena shook her head, "Oh no Oliver. You don't really think it will be that easy do you?"

Oliver's jaw ticked. Clenching his fists, he gave her a hard look, "I would tread lightly Helena. I am not in the mood for games today."

Standing and walking seductively towards him, she slid a hand up his chest, "Oh but we use to have so much fun playing games Oliver.", she said. Gripping her hand, he held it away from his chest as his eyes turned ice cold.

Yawning, Felicity stretched as she opened her eyes. Her body was pleasantly sore. Feeling nothing but space beside her, she sat up quickly. Oliver was gone. Jumping up she ran and took a quick shower. Applying minimal make-up and a soft pink lipstick, she pulled her hair into a ponytail. Tugging on a  snug pair of jeans, and fore-going a bra, she slid on an oversized sweater that hung off one shoulder. Then throwing on her favorite panda flats, opened the door heading downstairs. Maybe she would catch Oliver in his office or the kitchen before she headed to the computer room.

As she descended the stairs, she saw one of the guards by the front door. Not sure of his name, and not seeing John, she decided she would just try his office first, since it was on the way to the kitchen.

Felicity had woken up feeling better about her relationship with Oliver. Their night together had been more than amazing and she was really looking forward to seeing him. With a grin on her face, she knocked quickly before opening the door to his office, stopping dead in her tracks, her eyes blazing green. She found Oliver. He was standing in his office, with a gorgeous woman and that gorgeous woman was standing very close to her mate. Her eyes flashed. _Mine!_

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

Hearing a knock on the office door, Oliver looked up just in time to see Felicity bound into the room. However, as soon as she saw Helena, she stopped cold. Her eyes blazed green. _Shit!_

He had really hoped that Helena would be gone before Felicity woke up. Not that he was hiding anything from Felicity, but he knew if Helena saw Felicity that things could turn ugly.

Dropping Helena's wrist Oliver moved quickly toward Felicity, trying to intercept her, but Felicity ignored him, walking right up to Helena. She could tell the woman was a beta. Before Felicity could say a word, the woman gave her a dismissive look, "This is a private conversation.", her voice dripped disdain.

 _Fuck!_ Oliver knew as an Alpha that if Felicity, as his mate, felt that Helena was moving in on him, that she could rip her apart. Oliver moved quickly between the women, facing Felicity, his eyes asking that she not question him, that he would explain later. Felicity looked up into Oliver's eyes. Their bond was growing stronger, and Felicity could sense what he was feeling without him having to say a word. Leaning up she kissed him possessively on the lips before moving past him into Helena's personal space. The Beta actually backed up a step.

"Nothing is private when it comes to my MATE!", she said, her voice ice cold with an underlying edge.

Turning to Oliver, she gave him a slight nod, before turning and heading out the door closing it behind her. Oliver let out a breath. Facing Helena, his eyes cold.

"Helena you have five minutes. And if you are wasting my time, I don't care who your father is....I will make you regret coming here."

A little rattled, Helena nodded. Numbly taking a seat. Oliver had a mate.

Clearing her throat, she raised her chin, meeting his cold stare, "The explosion at the pier the other night? It was my Father's doing."

Oliver's eyes widened. "What?" This was not good.

Playing with her skirt, Helena lowered her eyes. She knew that by telling Oliver about the pier that she was betraying her Father. But she had been wanting to get payback with him for quite awhile. Helena had fallen in love with a young man after her and Oliver had split. He was a Beta like her, and he had been good to her. But her Father wanted her to marry an Alpha and had immediately shown his displeasure at her choice. Helena had not cared and they had continued to see each. Knowing she would not stop seeing the young man her father had him killed.

Oliver saw the hurt and anger cross her beautiful face, as she continued. "I was outside my Father's study the other night when I heard him on the phone. I am not sure who he was speaking to, but I heard him mention Pier 83. The next day it exploded. When I asked my father about it he shrugged me off."

She stood up, looking at Oliver, "He denied it Oliver but I could see it in his eyes. And I believe he did it to anger the Triad."

Oliver stood in shock. _Holy shit!_ If he heard Helena correctly, it sounded like her father was trying to antagonize the Triad. _But why? To what end?_

Helena turned and walked to the door of his office, pulling it open before turning back to him. Her eyes were soft, "I am happy for you Oliver. You found your mate." She smiled sadly. "My father killed mine." Giving him one last look, she turned and left.

Oliver slowly moved behind his desk and slumped into his chair. So the pier explosion had been a message. Oliver rubbed his hands over his face. He needed to update John and the others. He debated on calling Anatoly. He wanted to verify what Helena had told him, so he decided to wait. He would make that call when he had clear evidence.

Picking up his phone Oliver called down to the training room summoning John, Slade and Roy to his office. He wanted to go and talk to Felicity. But that would have to wait.

A few minutes later he heard a knock at his office door and immediately called out for them to enter. Shutting the door, Oliver proceeded to tell them what Helena had told him.

"Shit!", Slade said. Speaking what each man was thinking.

"Captain, if the Triad find out that it was the Italians that blew up the pier, it is going to be all out war.", John said earnestly.

"I know.", Oliver said tightly. "Roy? I need you to go to the computer room and have Felicity hack into Bertinelli's computer and find out anything she can to collaborate what Helena has told us.", he commanded. He looked at his men. "I am not calling Anatoly until we are absolutely certain that her intel is correct.", he gritted out.

Nodding, Roy hurried from the room. Oliver looked at Slade and John. "We need to prepare our men. This could get deadly very quickly."

Giving him a curt nod, John and Slade immediately left, closing the door as they headed down to the training room.

Oliver sat in his chair and leaned it back, looking at the ceiling. And his day had started off so well.


	19. Chapter 19

Felicity had stomped past the kitchen and headed straight to the computer room when she left Oliver. She was so agitated that she started pacing, she couldn't focus. _How dare that woman!_ Needing to do something productive before she exploded, Felicity immediately left and went up to her room. She needed to work off her anger and frustration before she went back downstairs and pulled that woman's hair out. Changing into her workout clothes she headed down to the gym in the basement. John had told her that it was available to her if she wanted to work out. Well she _needed_ to work out. Glancing around the room, she saw a punching bag with gloves nearby and pulling out her phone, she put in her ear buds, turning up angry punk music, she put on the gloves and started punching. Felicity had never used a punching bag before, but she quickly fell into a rhythm, as her arms started to burn. This was helping.

Roy hurried to the computer room, entering he realized it was empty. Felicity was not there. Where was she? Rushing upstairs Roy knocked on her room door. _No answer!_ He knocked louder, thinking she might be in the shower or the bathroom. _No answer! Well shit!_ Opening her door he looked around the room and in the bathroom _. No Felicity!_

Frowning Roy hurried back downstairs, and knocked on Oliver's office. Maybe she was in talking to Oliver. He heard Oliver say, "Come in!", and walked in looking around the room.

Oliver looked up annoyed. "What are you doing Harper? You were suppose to be talking to Felicity."

"I know Captain. But...", he hesitated. "She's not in the computer room. And I checked her room, she is not there either."

Oliver quickly stood up from his chair. "What do you mean she is not there?"

Roy shrugged, confused, "Just what I said Sir. I checked the computer room and her room. She's not there."

Oliver rushed out the room followed quickly by Roy. He headed to the kitchen thinking she might be visiting with Raisa or eating some breakfast. There was only Raisa.

"Raisa?", he said, trying not to panic. "Have you seen Felicity?"

"No, Mr. Oliver. I expected her come eat some breakfast, but she has not been here."

"Shit!", he looked at Roy, a rage starting to build. "Roy, go get John and Slade. I want every inch of this place searched, do you hear me?"

Oliver ran his hand through his hair and headed down the hall toward the basement. He had to find her.

Felicity continued punching and kicking the bag, her mind clearing and her muscles starting to burn. Maybe she would do this more often, she thought. Absorbed in her workout, she did not hear John walk into the room or him give a sigh of relief upon seeing her. Taking out his walkie-talkie, he contacted Slade, Roy and Oliver, letting them know he had found her. In a blink of an eye, Oliver was there. His relief was short lived as he saw what she was wearing and lust shot through him like a knife. She had on a sports bra, tight bike shorts, and tennis shoes. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she was punching the bag as if exercising some demon. John discreetly left, when he saw the expression on Oliver's face, shutting the door behind him.

Oliver stalked over to Felicity, placing his hands on her hips, and he quickly ducked when she turned swinging her glove. Her eyes going wide in surprise.

"Oliver!", she said, trying to catch her breath, as she removed her ear buds.

Her body involuntarily shifts towards him as she sees the look in his eyes. They are glowing bright green and she feels his emotions as they cycle through him; relief, desire, lust, need.

Pulling her to him, Oliver holds her with a tight grip. "I was so worried about you мой маленький котенок (my little kitten)."

Felicity starts to melt but then shoves him back, her eyes matching his green. She's not going to make this easy for him.

She takes off her gloves, giving him a stern look, "I doubt that Oliver. You seemed to have your hands full." Felicity placed the gloves on the rack, turning to him and crossing her arms across her chest.

Oliver growls when she moves away, ignoring her quip.

"I have had my men looking all over for you Felicity. I thought you had left, or worse that someone had taken you.", he said, his voice tight. After his meeting with Helena he did not have a lot of patience left. " I sent Roy to talk to you and he looked in your room and the computer room, and you were not there. How long have you been down here?

"I had to come work off some "tension", she said pointedly, her arms still crossed.

Oliver sighed. "I am sorry about Helena котенок (kitten). She showed up unexpectedly today."

"You slept with her", Felicity said, not accusing, just stating a fact.

"Yes, I did sleep with her but that was over a long time ago Felicity", Oliver took a step closer. Felicity stepped back.

"And she had her hands on you today.", again it was stated as a fact, not a question.

"She did place a hand on my chest, but I removed it immediately Felicity.", Oliver took a step forward, Felicity took a step back.

"She touched what is mine.", Felicity said, again just stating a fact.

Oliver hid a grin. His котенок (kitten) is jealous. His gaze intensified.

"What are we going to do about that Oliver?", she said, again crossing her arms across her chest.

Oliver stepped forward, she stepped back. "You are the only woman I want to touch me Felicity. Ever!!"

"Maybe I should call one of my ex-boyfriends.......", before she could finish her sentence, Oliver was inches from her face, his eyes spitting fire.

"I will kill any man who touches what is mine котенок (kitten)!" He lifted his hands, cradling her face. Despite his anger, his touch was soft. "Don't ever joke about something like that котенок (kitten), ever!"

Felicity decided to stop teasing him. And leaning into him, she moved her hand under his shirt, and up over his bratva tattoo, right over his heart.

"This is mine Oliver!"

"Forever!", he said.

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

As Oliver looked into Felicity's eyes, all he wanted to do was throw her down on the sparring mats and bury himself so deep inside her that they both could not remember their name. But that would have to wait.

Softly stroking her face, Oliver sighed. "котенок (Kitten), I would love nothing more than to take you right now, hard and fast, until you are screaming my name.", he drawled. "But I need your help." Kissing her softly, he stepped back. He needed to avoid temptation. "As much as I hated having her here, she did give me some information that we need to act on immediately. Helena told me that her Father was the one that blew up the pier."

Felicity gasped. "But why?"

Oliver placed his hands on his hips, "That is the question we need to try to answer. And we need to do it quick, before the Triad figures it out."

Nodding, Felicity headed toward the door, "I'm on it."

Oliver let her go. He knew if he followed her that she would not get any work done, so he turned and headed back to his office. He had paperwork to look over for QC, and he needed to let HR know that the office would be closed til the end of the week.

Felicity hurried up to the computer room, and sitting down immediately got to work. It took her about an hour to hack into the Bertinelli's server. They had a pretty decent firewall. Scanning over the lines of code, something caught her eye. Was she seeing things? Looking again, Felicity read it three times and gasped. _What is going on?_ She stumbled upon some correspondence between the Bratva and the Italians. That couldn't be right.

Downloading what she could find, she decided to come back to that and continued to scan the information for something, anything having to do with the bombing. She hit the jackpot.

Felicity downloaded all of the memos and emails that she could find, and unplugging the jump drive, immediately went to find Oliver. As she hurried back upstairs she heard her phone beep. Looking down a smile lit her face, as she saw a text from her friend Sara.

_S: Lis! Where are you? I have not heard form you since we went to Verdant. I hope you are still alive. I heard that QC had been closed for a couple of days and I wanted to check on you. Let me know your still in the land of the living.._

_F: I am fine Sara. I miss you. I have been staying at Oliver's house. Long story that I will fill you in on later._ (She did not address the closing of QC)

_S: Lis!!!!! You are staying with Oliver? How did I not know that. I need details!! Let's meet for dinner tonight, my treat._

_F: Sounds good Sara. How about Big Belly Burger at 8:00 p.m.?_

_S: See you there! Don't be late. ;0)_

Felicity grinned down at her phone before knocking on Oliver's office door and walking in. Roy, Slade, John and Oliver were huddled around his desk, and they all looked up, Slade shook his head with a grin.

Holding up the jump drive triumphantly, she walked up to Oliver and held it out in her hand to him. "I got it. Every memo, every email that addresses the pier and the bombing."

Oliver's eyes lit up with pride. _His Omega!!_

John looked at her in surprise. "Wow, that was fast."

Felicity smiled and shrugged. "What can I say, Ghost Fox Goddess has not come across a system or server that she cannot hack."

Roy quirked an eyebrow, "Ghost Fox Goddess?"

"It was my hacker name in college", she said. "Long story."

Roy, Slade and John all looked at her, clearly impressed.

"Oh, and Oliver. Sara texted me. I am meeting her for dinner tonight at Big Belly Burger.", she said, as she was turning to leave.

"I don't think so Felicity.", Oliver said.

Stopping in her tracks, Felicity slowly turned back to him. Slade, Roy and John looked at Oliver, then back at her.

"Excuse me Oliver, but I wasn't asking.", she said, trying to sound sweet, but knowing her voice was tight.

"Then if you are going out you are taking two bodyguards with you.", Oliver said, matter of factly. Getting ready to get back to work. Felicity had other plans.

"Oliver, I am not taking two of those big goons with me to dinner with my best friend. How am I suppose to explain them to her?", she asked, getting annoyed.

Oliver quirked an eyebrow. "You are taking bodyguards Felicity, end of discussion." Roy, Slade and John looked at Oliver then back at Felicity like they were watching a tennis match. John smirked.

"No, I am not Oliver!", she said firmly.

"Yes you are котенок (Kitten)", Oliver said, just as firmly.

"NO...I.....AM.....NOT!", she said, starting to fume.

Oliver gave her a hard look, "YES....YOU....ARE!"

Leaning forward, Felicity placed her hands on the desk. "We will see about that!"

Fuming Felicity turned and stomped out of the office, slamming the door behind her. She headed up the stairs mumbling about bossy assholes, when she literally ran into Thea.

"I heard the words bossy and asshole in the same sentence, so you can only be referring to my brother.", she said, giving Felicity a knowing look. "What did he do this time?"

Felicity was beside herself, and could barely speak. Closing her eyes, she counted backwards from ten. "I told him I was going to meet my best friend for dinner and he basically told me that I had to take two buffoons with me." Felicity grimaced.

Thea laughed, "Oh Felicity. I am sorry I missed that."

"If he thinks he can tell me what I can and cannot do then he has another think coming.", Felicity said as he headed to her room, Thea close behind her.

When she got to her room, she stopped and looked at Thea with a smile. "How would you like to join me and Sara for dinner tonight?"

Thea clapped her hands and jumped, "Yes!!!!"

Felicity grinned, "Get dressed and meet me here in 1 hour." Giving her a wink, Thea hurried off as Felicity shut her door. She needed to get ready.

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

As the door slammed, John, Slade and Roy all looked at Oliver.

"Not a word!", he said. Looking at the jump drive Oliver plugged it into his computer. John, Slade and Roy all gathered around him as they looked at the information. Helena was not lying. There was correspondence between Helena's Father and the bomber. Oliver sighed.

"I have to call Anatoly. He will be here next week but he needs to know about this.", Oliver said. "John you stay here. Roy! Slade! I need you guys to take some men and head back over to the docks. We need to find out what the Triad knows." Nodding the guys headed off, as John looked at Oliver.

"I want you here when I talk to Anatoly.", Oliver said as he picked up the phone to make the call.

"Oliver, мой мальчик (my boy), to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"Anatoly, I have come across some intel that  proves that Bertinelli was behind the bombing of Pier 83.", Oliver said, matter of factly.

Anatoly paused. "Are you sure Oliver?"

"Yes. Not only did I receive the information from a reliable source, but I was able to retrieve some memos and emails collaborating the person's story."

"And just who is this person that gave you such intel?", Anatoly asked, his voice like ice.

"I am not at liberty to say Pahkan. But I can assure you, their word checks out." Oliver ran his hand over his face.

"Хорошо (Ok)! I think I need to up my timeframe on coming to the States. I will be there by the end of the week." Oliver slowly lowered the phone as Anatoly had hung up. _Shit!_

John looked at Oliver, "Would you like me to have Raisa start preparing his room Captain?" Oliver stared at John for a moment before nodding. He was not looking forward to this visit.

Felicity, stood in her closet trying to decide what to wear. She finally opted on a black pair of leggings with an oversized green sweater and black flats. Brushing her hair out she decided to leave it down. As she spritzed on some perfume, she heard a knock at her door, before it opened to Thea bounding into the room. Felicity loved the excitement that she exuded. It made her smile.

"So! What is the plan Lis? Can I call you Lis?", Thea asked.

"Sure. That is what Sara calls me.", Felicity laughed. "So Thea, how is the easiest way to get out of here without Oliver knowing?"

Thea grinned, "Leave that to me."

Taking her phone, Thea dialed a number, asking for a car to be brought to the back of the mansion. Felicity grabbed her purse, as she and Thea slipped out the door and down the stairs. Thea had used this ruse to sneak out before, so the driver knew the drill. Thea grinned at Felicity as they approached the limo, the door already open and waiting.

They arrived at Big Belly Burger, and telling the driver to come back in about an hour, hurried inside. Sara was already there and had grabbed a booth. Seeing Felicity, she hugged her tight before turning to Thea.

"Your Thea Queen, right?", she asked smiling.

"Yes, and you must be Sara. Felicity was telling me about you on the way here."

Taking their seats they all grabbed a menu, talking as they all ordered burgers and shakes. _Oh Felicity had missed their shakes._

Time flew as the girls talked and laughed, and finally Sara looked at Felicity with a grin. "Ok Lis, you have been stalling. I want details now!! Staying at the Queen mansion?"

Thea grinned as she sipped her shake. Felicity groaned. "Well you remember how Tommy made the point that I technically work for Oliver?"

Sara laughed, nodding her head as she remembered that conversation and the tension between her friend and Oliver.

"Well, Oliver called me day before yesterday and told me he needed my help at the Mansion. And while I was there, I had my first heat.", she mumbled the last part, not able to look at Sara in the eye.

"You did what?", Sara asked, leaning closer.

"I had my first heat.", Felicity mumbled again.

"What?", Sara said.

"She had her first heat!!", Thea yelled. Felicity's cheeks turned as red as the booth. "Thea!!!!!"

"Oh my god, did Oliver....?????", Sara let the question hang since his sister was sitting across from her.

Felicity just nodded.

"And you two.........?".

Felicity nodded again.

"So you two bonded?" Sara asked, incredulous.

Felicity just nodded.

Sara started hooting with laughter. "Ohhhh Tommy owes me $50."

"What??", Felicity looked at her friend. Sara just grinned at her friend unabashedly. Felicity grimaced.

Getting up from his desk, Oliver decided he needed to go check on Felicity and introduce her to the bodyguards that would be accompanying her to dinner. As much as he hated doing it, he knew it was for the best. He had to keep her safe. Heading up the stairs, he knocked on her door before pushing it open. It was empty. Grabbing his walkie-talkie, he spoke to John, Slade and Roy asking if they had seen Felicity. He turned furious when he saw her purse was gone. Calling the guard station, Oliver asked if anyone had left the premises in the last hour. His rage intensified when he heard that a limo carrying one Thea Queen had left more than an hour ago.

She had left without guards, and his sister had helped her!!!

 

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

Felicity, Sara and Thea were having such a good time, that they did not realize how much time had passed. Laughing, Thea looked out the window and saw the driver patiently waiting by the car. It had been a while since she had enjoyed herself as much as she had with Sara and Felicity.

Realizing the time, Felicity looked at her friend. "As much as I hate to say it, it is time to go.", she said, standing from the booth. Just as she did, there was a hail of gunfire. Felicity immediately ducked under the table as bullets sprayed through the windows. Glass flew everywhere hitting her in the face, as she scooted over to Thea, hugging her close. The driver of the limo was killed instantly. Huddling under the table, Felicity had only one thought. _Oliver!_

Oliver called down to have John, Slade and Roy meet him at the front door of the mansion. As they all piled into the car, Oliver clenched his fists. Did she not understand that he was just trying to keep her safe? Suddenly Oliver felt cold fear wash over him. _Oliver!_ His eyes blazed green as he realized he was feeling Felicity. She was in danger. _Felicity!_

Not long after the gunfire started, it ended. Felicity quickly looked over at Sara. She had some small nicks from the glass but she was fine. As they all crawled out from under the table, Felicity was suddenly swept up by strong arms. She noticed Thea being hugged tightly by Roy before her face was buried in a strong chest. _Oliver!_

Oliver's heart was beating rapidly as he held her close. Placing his hands on her face, he pulled back, his fiery gaze looking over every inch of her body. When he saw the nicks of blood from the glass on her face, he gritted his teeth. _Mine!_

Oliver did not say a word, his rage so engulfed him seeing the blood on her face that he had to step back. He needed to find the bastards that did this, and he needed to find them now. John and Slade walked up from having checked the perimeter. Of course there was little to go on. Why had someone opened fire on Big Belly Burger? Very few people knew that Felicity was his mate, so they couldn't have been targeting her. Could they? Had someone snitched?

Oliver's eyes were hard as steel, as he heard John speak. "Captain, the SCPD is on their way. Slade and I walked the perimeter of the building. I found this." John held up a bullet casing. "It's the exact type of bullets that Bertinelli's men use." Oliver nodded grimly. Pulling out his phone he texted Tommy.

John slid the bullet casing into his pocket as the police arrived. Sara's father, Detective Lance came running into the room, grabbing Sara and hugging her tight.

"Sweetheart, are you ok?", he asked, looking her over. Sara nodded, still a little in shock.

Lance turned, addressing Oliver. "Queen! Why am I not surprised that you are here?", he asked sarcastically. He and Lance had a tumultuous relationship. With Oliver being Bratva, they had clashed on more than one occasion.

"Actually Detective, it was Sara, Thea and Felicity that were here. We actually just arrived.", he said, indicating himself, Roy, John and Slade.

Detective Lance turned to look at the women. "We are going to need a statement from each of you.", he said.

"Dad, we didn't see anything. We were getting ready to leave when all of a sudden someone just started shooting. We ducked under the table until it was over."

"I understand sweetheart.", he said. "But I still need to get your statements. Maybe you saw something but just didn't realize it."

Felicity looked up at Oliver before following Detective Lance, Thea and Sara.

Oliver looked at Roy, Slade and John. He could see the determination in their faces matching his own.

"We need to figure out who Bertinelli's men were targeting tonight. I need to know if someone in our organization is betraying the Bratva. And I need to know now!!", Oliver said.

The three nodded, before heading out the door. Roy walked over and gave Thea a kiss before following Slade and John.

Felicity had finished talking to the officer that was taking her statement, so she walked over to Sara, giving her a tight hug. "I am so glad you are ok."

Sara smiled, "Same here."

As they were pulling apart, Tommy came rushing through the parking lot. "Sara?!", he called out, heading straight for her. Grabbing her he wrapped her up in a hug, relief sweeping through him.

Cupping her face, he looked her over. "Are you ok?"

Sara smiled, "I am fine Tommy. How did you know I was here?"

"Oliver texted me.", he said before he pulled her into a kiss. "I was so worried." He placed his forehead to hers. Then kissed it gently.

"I need to go talk to Oliver for a moment. Wait right here and I will drive you home.", he said, his voice brooking no argument.

Sara nodded, as Tommy walked over to Oliver, his face hard. "What happened?"

Oliver related to Tommy what they came across when they arrived and the bullet casing that John had found. Tommy's hands clenched.

"I need your help Tommy.", Oliver said, his eyes conveying his rage. "Bertinelli could have killed Felicity, Sara and Thea tonight. I cannot let him get away with that."

Tommy nodded, "Anything you need."

Few people knew that Tommy's family had connections to the League of Assassins. They were a secret organization who had ties to many of the mob families around the world. Oliver hoped that Tommy could use those connections to find out why Bertinelli was trying to atagonize the Triad, and stop what was quickly escalating into a mob war.

"We need to find out why Bertinelli is going after the Triad. Tommy if this continues and the Triad find out that Bertinelli is the one that bombed the pier. None of the families will be safe."

Tommy nodded. He knew that Oliver had been trying to keep violence at a minimum since taking over the Bratva in Star City, and despite the fact that Tommy's own Father was known as a ruthless man himself, Tommy agreed with Oliver. This could not escalate any further. People they loved could get hurt.

"I will see what I can do Oliver." He clapped Oliver on the shoulder before heading over to Sara. Taking her hand he led her to his car to take her home. He would do whatever it took to protect Sara. And it was time he told her that.

Oliver made his way over to Felicity. He had so many emotions cursing through him that Felicity flinched. She knew despite the fact that Oliver was relieved she and Thea were ok, that she was going to hear about leaving the house with no guards.

Taking her hand, he led her and Thea to the car, telling the driver to head home.

Arriving at the mansion, Oliver gave Thea a hug. He had almost lost her, and with her being his only family left that was unacceptable. They would talk about her helping Felicity later. "I love you Thea.", he said. Thea gave him and Felicity a tired look before heading up the stairs.

Felicity turned nervously to Oliver. He had been so quiet. She could not stand it anymore so she broke the silence. "So are we going to do this here, or........?"

She yelped as Oliver took her hand and headed up the stairs. Well I guess not she thought

 


	23. Chapter 23

Reaching his room, Oliver dragged her in, shutting the door behind them. Felicity sighed, moving into the room.

"Can I at least clean up before we do this?", she asked. Not waiting for him to answer, she headed to the bathroom. When she saw her face in the mirror, she gasped. She had small flecks of blood littering her face from the flying glass. Taking a wash cloth she started to wipe her face, cleaning with some soap, she hissed as it stung. Then drying her face, she turned. Might as well get this over with. Walking back into the room, she looked at Oliver.

He was standing, staring out the window. his hands clenched at his sides, his body rigged. When he heard her return, he turned to her, his eyes blazing green, igniting a response in Felicity that made her body jerk. Green eyes met green eyes.

"Felicity, when I tell you to do something I am asking you do it because it is for your own good.", he said calmly, almost too calm.

"Oliver I get that. But I don't do well with being bossed around. I have been on my own since I was 19. I can't change who I am overnight.", she crossed her arms over her chest.

Oliver tried to calm himself. "I told you that you needed to take guards with you tonight. You disobeyed me."

"Disobeyed you? What am I, 5 years old?"

"Felicity!!!"

"Oliver, I am not going to walk around with two apes following me everywhere I go. It's not happening." Now she was getting irritated.

He stalked toward her, his body emitting his scent as his anger coursed through his body. Felicity shivered in excitement as she met his gaze head on. She knew he was angry, but she could not fight the lust that shot threw her body. He was magnificent when he was angry.

"Felicity, there are people in this city that would love nothing more than to strip everything I love away from. me To take what is mine. And I will do whatever it takes to make sure that does not happen. As my mate you have to understand that there are risks and know that when I tell you something that it is for your safety!", he gritted.

Felicity felt a slight twinge of guilt. She knew that Oliver was just looking out for her, and she had to admit that she let her stubbornness get away from her. But she would not tell him that. If she admitted that to him he could exploit it as a weakness. That was something she would never let any man do again.

As Oliver stepped closer he smelled her unique Omega scent that made his head spin, and then her desire hit him head on. She was not backing down, and as aggravated as he was, he loved it!

Grabbing her arms, Oliver turned her, pushing her back up against the door. He pressed his body hard against hers, his arms caging her in, as he growled.

"Ты сводит меня с ума, моя маленькая чертовка. Я собираюсь трахнуть тебя, пока ты не просишь пощады. Пока вы можете почувствовать меня внутри вас в вашей мечты (You drive me crazy my little hellcat. I am about to fuck you until you are begging for mercy. Til you can feel me inside you in your dreams).”

Felicity moaned. She had no idea what he said but she was fairly certain it was the sexiest thing she had ever heard.

Crashing his mouth down on hers, Oliver pressed his erection to her hips as he kissed her with all the pent up worry and anger that had been coursing through him. Felicity pressed back toward him, arching her hips as she gripped his hair. She tugged sharply as he bit her bottom lip, his tongue tracing over it. They both were quickly losing control, and they reveled in it. Sliding his hand down he roughly rubbed her through her jeans. _Jesus, she was soaked!_

Breaking the kiss to gasp for air Oliver’s lips slid down her jaw. Holding her against the door with his body, his hands quickly made work of her jeans. Shoving them down her legs, along with her panties. He groaned as her hands slid to his pants. Giving his cock a squeeze, she unbuttoned his jeans and lowered his zipper, shoving his pants and boxers down his thighs. Felicity quickly toed off her shoes, wiggling out of her pants and underwear.

”Fuck Oliver, I need you now!”, she groaned. 

“What do you need my little мой маленький адский кот (my little hellcat)?” He knew what she was asking, but he wanted to hear her say it, desire it, beg it.

”You Oliver, I need you!”, she said her body grinding against him. He had her so on fire that if she did not find release soon, she knew she would be consumed.

Oliver nipped along her collar bone, his right hand moving back down stroking her clit as his left hand squeezed her nipple, hard.

”Fuck!”, she screamed.

“What do you need my little мой маленький адский кот (my little hellcat)?”, he asked again.

Felicity's heart was beating so fast she thought it would jump out of her chest. 

"Dammit Oliver! I need you to fuck me!", she said, and it was like putting a match to kindling. Moving his hands down he lifted her quickly and lining up, pushed into her, causing them both to cry out.

Felicity slammed her mouth back down on his as he started to thrust hard and sure. Their coupling was frenzied and rough as all of the days emotions just spilled out. Felicity panted his name, as he pushed her against the door over and over.

"Jesus Котенок (kitten), Вы собираетесь быть смертью меня (you are going to be the death of me)!, he whispered.

Felicity felt her insides start to burn as her orgasm built. Their bodies moving quick and frantic, Oliver could feel her muscles tightening, and reaching up, pinched her nipple, causing Felicity to bite into his shoulder as her scream took over, her body exploding. Oliver growled as he felt her walls contract, and biting down on her shoulder came with such force, he screamed out her name. Hugging his neck tight, Felicity tightened her legs around him, as he turned and shuffled over to the bed. His pants still around his thighs. Laying her down Oliver kissed her softly, before removing his clothes and climbing into bed next to her. He removed her shirt and bra, and tugged her close.

"Я тебя люблю Котенок (I love you kitten)!

As their bond completed a smile whispered across Felicity's lips. She finally knew what he was saying. Their minds one.

"I love you too Oliver!"

 


	24. Chapter 24

Oliver kissed the top of her head, before rolling to his side, his hand holding his head.

"Felicity, I am not sure what happened at the restaurant, but I promise you I am going to find out who it was, and they are going to pay. They will wish for death 1,000 times over before I am done with them.", Oliver said, his eyes shining with determination.

Felicity touched his cheek. "As my mate I know it is your responsibility to protect me and take care of me. But I am fine Oliver. I am right here." She swallowed before continuing, "And I am sorry for tonight, for leaving without the guards. I let my stubborn pride get in the way when I know you are truly just looking out for me. But you also have to trust me Oliver. I need you to listen to me and know that I can take care of myself." Suddenly she grinned. "I _am_ your mate, you know!" 

Oliver laughed. She was so strong, so fiery, that sometimes it took his breath away. And she was his!

"I will try Котенок (kitten), I promise." Oliver pulled her close, pressing her head to his chest. "So I need to tell you that next week the Pahkan of the Bratva will be coming to stay for a few days.", he grimaced. 

"Well it's a good thing I am going back to work then, because that way you can handle your Bratva business while I am out.", she smiled. "Then we can meet back here in the evenings for play." She turned her head, biting his Bratva tattoo gently.

"It's not going to be that simple Felicity. Because you are my mate, Anatoly will want to meet you, and he will be assessing you to see if you will make a good Captain's wife." Felicity's eyebrows shot up at the word "wife", but she ignored it.

She sat up, hearing the concern in his voice. "I am sure it will be fine Oliver. You can work with me on what to expect before he gets here."

Oliver sat up too, leaning back against the headboard. "I am sure he will love you Котенок (kitten). Just like I do." He tried to sound reassuring, but it fell hollow to his ears. Anatoly was a tough man to impress. If he did not give his approval to Felicity then she would not be recognized among the Bratva as the lady of the house, which meant, she could not take her rightful place at his side. Things had to go well.

 

Tommy had driven Sara home, and taking her hand walked her to her door. She invited him in and as they stepped inside, he moved forward, kissing her forcefully, hungrily. Sara pulled back in surprise. 

"What's going on Tommy? I have never see you like this before.", she said. They had enjoyed each others company and even flirted, and their flirtation had been escalating. But they had never kissed. And now he had kissed her twice in one night.

Tommy took her hand and let her to the couch, "Sara, over the past few months, you and I have become good friends. We have been hanging out a lot and I enjoy my time with you. But my feelings are growing. Tonight when Oliver called me and told me what had happened, I could not get there fast enough. I needed to see you, hold you, make sure you were ok. I want to kill the person who almost took you away from me.", he bit out. 

Holding her face, his eyes softened. "I care about you Sara."

Sara's hands moved to his face, her eyes reflecting his emotions. "I care about you too Tommy."

"I want to see where this goes. Where we can go as a couple.", he said, and kissed her softly. "Do you want that too? I know it won't be easy with you being a Beta, but I think it will be worth it."

Sara's eyes filled with tears. She had been in love with Tommy from the moment they met, and leaning her forehead against his she nodded. "Me too."

 

Thea had gone to her room, her emotions all over the place. Curling up on her bed sobs racked her body as she let out what she had been holding in, fear! She heard the door open, and looking up saw Roy enter the room. His eyes green as he saw his mate weeping. Moving quickly he crawled onto the bed, gathering her close. 

"I love you Thea! I am so sorry I was not there with you."

She turned in his arms, hugging him tight. "It wasn't your fault Roy. I love you too. I will be fine. Just hold me."

He pulled her tightly to him as they both drifted off to sleep.

 

Oliver and Felicity spent the next hour, kissing, touching, taking their time as they loved each other. Things were slow, languid and oh so perfect. Now that their bond was complete, they each bore the others mark on their shoulder. Their thoughts, feelings, emotions would be shared, and it made their lovemaking, transcentional. 

As Felicity turned to her side, exhausted, spent, Oliver curled up behind her, pulling her close as his arm banded around her. He had almost lost her tonight. He prayed that Slade and John would find out some information that they could use to stop this escalation of violence, and he prayed that Tommy could come through with some intel that would end this thing once and for all.

As he drifted off to sleep, he felt the contentment in Felicity, and as it spread to him, he slept through the night for the first time in a long time.

 


	25. Chapter 25

Felicity woke early the next morning. Today was her first day back at QC and she wanted to get an early start. Oliver tried to pull her back into bed, but she just slipped from under his arms, wiggled her ass at him and headed to the bathroom. Showering quickly, She blew dry her hair, put on her make-up, and then pulling her hair into a ponytail, headed toward her closet, a towel wrapped around her. Oliver watched her as he laid back against the headboard with a smile on his face. She was beautiful.

"Not to bring up a sore subject Котенок (kitten), but we need to discuss today. I know you want to go to the office and as much as I would like to keep you here, I know I can't stop you from going, so I am sending Slade with you.", he watched her carefully to see if she was going to explode. She took the news in stride.

"I understand why Oliver and I will allow him to go on one condition.", she said as she rummaged threw her closet. Pulling out a soft pink, short sleeved blouse, and a grey pencil skirt, Felicity laid them on the bed, as she crawled up to him, holding her towel tightly closed with a grin.

Moving up, she straddled his hips, placing her hands on his abs. She loved his abs. Running her fingers over the ridges, placed a kiss on his lips, Oliver groaned.

"He is to make himself scarce, I don't want him standing right over me the whole day."

Oliver played with the edge of her towel, as he pretended to think on what she said. Before she knew what was happening he had flipped her over, and was reaching for her towel.

"Oliver! I cannot be late today.", she admonished, pushing at his hands. He groaned again as he rolled away from her. She laughed as she got up and started to dress.

'I will make sure that Slade is discreet. I just want someone with you that I trust.", he said, watching her dress with hooded eyes. Felicity dressed quickly, then pulled out a pair of grey heels. Slipping them on she turned and walked over to Oliver. Grabbing his hand, she pulled him up from the bed.

"Come on lazybones. Let's go get some breakfast before I have to leave." Oliver pulled on a t-shirt and sweats, before grabbing her hand and heading downstairs. He would shower and dress after she left.

Raisa made them a good breakfast and Roy, John, Lyla and Slade slowly joined them. Lyla was John's wife and Felicity had met her a few times around the house. She really liked Lyla and they got along extremely well. Oliver informed Slade that he would be tailing Felicity for the day. Slade nodded, knowing this was important to his Captain.

As Felicity got up to leave, Oliver gave her a firm kiss, then smacked her ass as she walked past with a grin.

"Go knock'em dead Котенок (kitten)!", he smiled.

As soon as Felicity and Slade left, Oliver ran upstairs to shower and get dressed. Putting on a silk light grey suit with a pink tie, he met with Roy and John in his office.

"Roy, I want you to stay with Thea today. I am sure that will be a hardship.", he said dryly. "Until we know who was being targeted at Big Belly Burger I want someone with Felicity and Thea 24/7." Roy nodded before heading off to find Thea.

"Any news John?", he asked as he took a seat behind his desk.

John took a seat across from Oliver, and leaned his elbows on his knees. "I think one of our guards tipped off Bertinelli about Felicity.", John said.

Oliver slammed his fist on the desk.

HIs eyes like ice, he looked at John. "Any ideas who?"

"Not yet. But you can bet we will weed them out before the day is over."

Oliver nodded. He was afraid that they were targeting Felicity because of him and now he knew that was true.

"I haven't said anything to Roy or Slade because I think the less that know the easier it will be to bring this person to the surface.", John said. He hated keeping this from them, but felt it was best.

"I agree John, thank you."

Oliver stood from his desk and walked toward his bookcase. Pushing a hidden button, a drawer of weapons slowly slid out. Taking his gun, he made sure it was loaded and the safety was set, before placing it in the back of his pants, under his suit jacket.

"I think you and I need to pay Bertinelli a visit.", he said to John, before heading out the door.

Felicity and Slade arrived at QC, and he set himself up near the coffee as she went to her cube, ready to get to work. She had missed work. As much as she enjoyed what she was doing for Oliver the Applied Sciences tech was her passion.  After a few hours had passed, Felicity looked up in surprise to see Ray standing at her cube.

"Ray! What can I do for you?"

Ray smiled, taking a seat across from her. "It has been a few days since we talked so I thought I would come and check in with you."

Felicity smiled shyly. "I am sorry about the other night Ray. I really enjoy working with you and I hope it won't cause any problems."

Ray smiled slightly. "Of course not Felicity. Hey I wouldn't be an Alpha if I didn't try, right?"

"There is one other reason I stopped by. Since you will be eventually transition to the Assistant Director positon, we had to fill your position, and I would like for you to train the person we are bringing on board."

Felicity genuinely smiled. "Of course, are they here now?"

Ray shook his head, "No, he will be starting tomorrow. His name is Cooper Seldon."

Felicity froze. _Shit!_ She had hoped she would never hear that name again. Never say never!

 


	26. Chapter 26

Oliver and John arrived at the meeting point before Bertinelli. They had decided to meet with him near the docks, not wanting to risk going to his territory. The dock they were meeting on was neutral, and had a clear 360 degree view of the surrounding area.

Oliver and John stood rigid, as Bertinelli and two of his men approached.

"Queen! Why am I getting a call from you asking to meet you here?", he said, looking cautiously around.

Oliver's eyes flashed green before he got his anger under control. Taking a slight step forward, his body rigged, his eyes hard as stone. "You threatened something that is mine Bertinelli."

Bertinelli looked at Oliver and then at John, his demeanor calm.

"I don't know what you are talking about Queen....", he said, but Oliver interrupted him.

"I am talking about the hit at Big Belly Burger.", he snarled, his eyes flashing. Bertinelli was an Alpha, but not a strong one. And seeing the look in Oliver's eyes, made him take step back.

"My mate and my sister were in that restaurant.", Oliver said, watching Bertinelli closely. He saw surprise and then resignation flash over Bertinelli's face. John took a step forward.

"I had nothing to do with that Queen. Someone told you wrong.", he said looking at Oliver and then at John, his eyes not wavering. It took Oliver only a second to realize he was telling the truth.

Oliver stepped back. "What are you doing back in Star City?" Something was not right. Why would their intel say that Bertinelli was behind the hit attempt?

"I came back because I was told that my daughter was being pursued by Damien Darkh. He has been trying to get her hand in marriage for years but I have always denied him. When I left Star City, I guess he upped his pursuit."

Oliver hid his surprise. "So you are not back in Star City to rekindle your "business"?

Bertinelli shook his head. "I wouldn't risk making a move against you Queen. I might be impulsive, but I'm not stupid.", he said chuckling.

 _Shit!_ Something was definitely not right. Helena had told them he was involved, and they had found memos and emails on his server. Oliver smelled a set-up. Moving close to Bertinelli, he whispered in his ear in Italian, "Ho bisogno che mi ascolti attentamente. Devi prendere i tuoi uomini e lasciare Star City stanotte.  Niente domande, capito ( I need you to listen to me carfully. You need to take your men and leave Star City tonight. No questions, is that understood)?"

Bertinelli's eyes widened as he stepped back. He could tell Oliver was serious and finally nodded. Holding out his hand to Oliver he shook his hand before giving John a nod and leaving.

Oliver and John hurried back to the car. Once inside Oliver turned to John. "Someone is trying to set the Bertinelli’s up to take the fall for a mob war John.", he gritted.

John nodded. "The only question is who?"

Oliver looked out the window of the car, and then told his driver to head home.

As the day wound down, Felicity stood from her desk and stretched. She was tired, and after her talk with Ray had been nursing a headache for the rest of the day. Grabbing her purse, she nodded at Slade, before he joined her at the elevator heading down. Felicity leaned against the wall of the elevator and sighed.

"Are you ok Ms. Smoak?", Slade asked.

"I am fine Slade. Just thinking about work."

Slade nodded, but he could tell something was on her mind. Keeping a sharp eye out around them he walked her to the car.

Felicity sat back in the seat, as her memories washed over her. Cooper had been her boyfriend of hers for a brief time in college and despite the fact that he was an Alpha and they had slept together, they had never bonded. Felicity had always felt that it was not right with him, and after about 6 months had broken things off with him. He had not taken it to well, but eventually moved away.

Now not only was he back, but he was working at QC, and she was going to have to train him. _Great!_

Arriving back at the mansion, Felicity hurried inside. She has missed Oliver terribly and just wanted to feel his arms around her. Slade led her to Oliver's office, and knocking briefly she stepped inside. Oliver and John stood as she entered and a smile crossed Oliver's face. She rushed over to him, giving him a kiss, his arms wrapping around her, hugging her tight.

John and Slade slipped quietly out, giving them some privacy. Oliver sat down at his desk drawing her onto his lap.

"Well that was a nice welcome Котенок (kitten).", he smiled

Felicity ran her fingernails across the bottom of his neck as she smiled. "I missed you today."

"I missed you too.", he said, giving her another kiss. "So tell me about your day. Did everything go ok?"

Felicity nodded as she thought back on Ray's announcement. Should she say something to Oliver? She decided she would wait. Maybe Cooper had changed and things would go smoothly tomorrow.

"Everything went good today. Ray sent me a memo about some tech he wants me to consult on. It's a chip that would help paralysis victims to walk.", she said excitedly. "I can't wait to get started."

Oliver's hands gently massaged her back as she told him about the rest of her day. They both laughed when they heard her stomach growl.

"Well Miss Smoak, it seems I am not being a very good Alpha or mate. I need to get you fed." Standing up, Oliver placed one more kiss to her lips before taking her hand and leading her to the dining room.


	27. Chapter 27

Felicity got ready the next day for work. She tried to keep her mind off of the fact that she would be seeing Cooper again. Oliver had gotten up earlier that morning to go for a run, so Felicity headed down and ate breakfast. She really wanted to drag her feet, but she knew she could not be late. Slade, wished her a good morning, before escorting her to the car.

When she arrived at the office, she went to her cubicle and put her purse away, and as she was logging on to her computer Ray walked up with Cooper behind him. Felicity stood nervously as Cooper's eyes widened, then a sneer crossed his lips, before he hid it with a smile. Ray introduced them, and they both acted as if it was their first time meeting. Felicity did not want to cause a scene and since Cooper was cooperating, she would play along. Ray shook Cooper's hand and then headed to his office, as Cooper turned to Felicity, his eyes cold.

"Well, well, well. What a surprise.", he said. "And here I thought I was never going to see you again."

Felicity glared at him. "This is a surprise for me too Cooper. Let's just get through today, and then we can just keep out of each others way, ok?" Felicity moved around her cubicle, ready to show him the floor, when Cooper grabbed her arm. Felicity turned, her look filled with hatred.

"I advise you to let go Cooper.", she said, low so no one could overhear. She noticed Slade look her way, his eyes narrowing as he saw how close Cooper was standing to her. He could not see that Cooper had her arm, and she was grateful for that. He would snap Cooper's arm in a hearbeat. Giving Slade a small smile of assurance, she rubbed her arm as Cooper released her. She turned and started walking around the floor showing him where everything was located.

Once they were done, Felicity led him to his cubicle, which was on the other side of Barry's. She introduced Barry as they passed. Then once Cooper was settled she returned to her cubicle, letting out a breath.

Slade kept his eye on Cooper. Something was going on with him and Felicity but he could not put his finger on it. He would just observe him for now. As Felicity settled back to work, she saw a message pop up on her screen. It was from Cooper.

_C. Seldon: You are still as beautiful as I remember Lissy. I have thought of you all of these years. I look forward to getting to know you again._

Felicity quickly clicked off the message, ignoring it. As time quickly passed, lunchtime rolled around and Felicity grabbed her purse to head to lunch. As she left Slade followed close behind. They went to a café around the corner and enjoyed a sandwich as Slade told her about how he and Shado met. It was a pleasant lunch and Felicity was starting to enjoy Slade's company. She felt safe when he was with her and was glad that Oliver had chosen him and not one of his other guards.

When they returned to QC, Felicity moved to her cubicle as Slade went to take his spot near the coffee pot, picking up the newspaper, he pretended to read. Felicity jumped when she looked up from her screen and saw Cooper standing there.

"Enjoy your lunch Lissy?", he asked, glancing back at Slade. "Whose the bruiser?"

"None of your business Cooper, what do you want?", she was really not in the mood for his games.

Cooper leaned down on her desk, "You Lissy. It's always been you. Maybe we can go to lunch tomorrow and get reacquainted.", he said, his eyes sliding over her chest.

Felicity tensed. He had not changed. She had hoped that the last few years had allowed him to accept their breakup, and had hoped he had moved on. That obviously was not the case.

"We are not going to lunch Cooper. We are colleagues and that is it. The less we interact the better.", she said and turned her attention back to her computer.

Cooper's eyes flashed with fury at her dismissal. "We will see about that Lissy.", he said, before sauntering back to his desk.

Slade had observed the exchange from across the room. Maybe it was about time he paid Mr. Cooper a visit.

Oliver had gone for a run that morning and then had spent the day observing training and finishing up some paperwork that had been sent over from QC. Tommy had called him earlier to tell him he would be stopping by and when he heard a knock on his office door he smiled as his long time friend entered.

"Hey Tommy, what's going on?", he asked, as he indicated for Tommy to take the seat across from him.

Tommy gave Oliver an uncomfortable look, and Oliver could tell he had some news. "What is it Tommy?"

"I got some news today from one my contacts in Russia. Oliver, they told me that Bertinelli was not the one responsible for the Pier 83 bomb."

Oliver nodded, "Yes I met with Bertinelli yesterday, and he denied the bombing as well as the shooting at BBB."

"And you believe him?", Tommy asked, unsure.

"I do. He looked me in the eye Tommy. He wasn't lying. Someone is trying to set him up both for the bomb and the shooting. What I can't figure out is who."

Tommy looked down, before looking at Oliver. "I might know. My contact said that there is a rumor that Anatoly is being challenged for the Pahkan position. They believe that he is trying to start a mob war here in Star City so that he can swoop in and take control, thereby ousting his challenger."

Oliver looked at Tommy in shock. "What? No way Tommy! Anatoly would not do something like that."

Tommy knew Oliver would have a hard time believing him, and he was working on getting some concrete evidence to present to Oliver. "I know it's hard to believe Oliver. I am trying to gather more intel to prove if this is true."

Oliver was floored. It couldn't be Anatoly. That would mean that he had been the one to send the hit on Felicity. Oliver brushed it off. He needed more proof. "Tommy, who is trying to challenge Anatoly's position?” he asked cautiously.

Tommy took a deep breath, and said, "Damien Darkh."

 

 


	28. Chapter 28

After Tommy left, Oliver sat in his chair, still shocked. He needed to get answers before Anatoly arrived on Monday. His rational mind was thinking that it could be Anatoly, but then he tried to dismiss it. What about Helena? Why would she tell him it was her Father? Realization suddenly dawned. Was she covering for Damien Darkh? Helping him? Oliver stood up from his desk and immediately went to find John. They needed to talk.

Felicity looked up as she saw Slade heading toward Cooper. Shit! Shooting up from her desk, she quickly walked over and intercepted him before he could reach him and dragged him into a nearby break-out room.

She sighed, as she knew she needed to tell Slade about Cooper. But she really wanted to tell Oliver first.

"Slade I need to ask you to trust me and leave Seldon alone.", she said. Slade quirked an eyebrow at her.

"I can handle him. I need to talk to Oliver before I explain things to you, but please just trust me, ok?"

Slade looked at her, before he nodded. "If that kid lays a finger on you Felicity, I will break every one of them.", he said before heading back to his post.

Felicity let out a breath of relief and then headed back to her desk. She needed to tell Oliver tonight. Felicity settled back at her desk, but before long another message popped up.

_C. Seldon: What is with you and this guy Lissy? Meeting him in conference rooms, going to lunch? You need a strong Alpha Lissy. Someone that can control that fiery temper of yours._

Felicity groaned. Deleting the message. Another message popped up immediately.

_C. Seldon: You can't ignore me Lissy. You can't ignore us._

Felicity deleted the message. Seeing it was after 5 o'clock she grabbed her purse. She wanted to get home. _Home!_ She was now thinking of the mansion as her home. Heading to the elevator Slade followed close behind. He gave Cooper a searing look before the doors closed.

It had been a long, tiring day for Oliver, and as soon as he saw Felicity walk through his office door, he immediately walked over, shutting it behind her and kissed her passionately. Things were going crazy around them and she was a constant for him. His anchor. He gripped her tightly as he walked her back towards his desk. Her hands immediately gripped his shoulders, as he lifted her up, moving between her thighs. His kiss turned desperate, wanting.

Felicity's body responded immediately. She wanted nothing more than to lean back and let him take her right here on his desk. But something was wrong. Breaking the kiss, she placed her hands on his cheeks, making him meet her gaze.

"Oliver? Is everything ok?"

Oliver leaned his forehead to hers, then he pulled back to look at her. She was so beautiful it made him ache.

"I just need you Мой котенок (my kitten).", he said before claiming her lips again.

Felicity could feel the need in him, and pulled him close to her, wrapping her arms and legs around him, as if to ward off whatever demons he was fighting. As he ran his hands up her thighs, her skirt moving with them there was a knock at the door. Oliver growled out a "What!?", as Felicity immediately jumped off the desk, smoothing her clothes. It was John.

John walked in, "Sorry to interrupt Captain, but you are needed in the training room. We have found the problem that you and I discussed earlier.", John said.

Oliver tensed. He had found the guard who had betrayed the Bratva. Oliver kissed Felicity, and told her he would see her later, before moving to follow John.

Felicity decided it would be a good time to get in a workout. She needed to work off the tension that Cooper had caused, and so she headed upstairs to change. The punching bag was looking really good.

Oliver and John moved quickly down to the basement, then down a corridor, to a windowless room, that held only a chair. He walked in and saw one of his most trusted guards sitting in the chair. This particular guard had been with Oliver for more than 3 years and had been sent to him by Anatoly. Oliver clenched his fists. Moving into the room, John closed the door behind them. Oliver had taken off his jacket in his office and he rolled up his sleeves of his shirt, as he moved toward the guard. His hand grabbed a knife nearby, as he took his time, his eyes roving slowly over the knife, making sure that the guard could see it. Crouching down in front of him, Oliver moved the knife so that it was inches from the guys crotch.

"So Sasha. Why don't you tell me why Anatoly planted you here.", he said. Sasha's eyes widened. His Captain knew!!

Oliver watched as the man squirmed under his gaze. Sasha, tried not to look at the knife as he kept his mouth shut. Anatoly would surely kill him if he broke. But what would his Captain do? He knew that Oliver had been trying to move away from violence, that he had become Слабым (weak). He kept his eyes to the ground, and did not say a word.

Oliver moved the knife closer. "You have 1 minute Sasha to start talking or I am going to use this knife to make you scream like a girl."

Sasha's eyes widened, and then he looked up at Oliver with disdain. "Just because you have the title of Капитан (Captain) does not mean you are one. You are Слабым (weak).", he said, spitting on the floor as he finished his words.

Oliver's eyes flashed. So that is how he is going to play this game. Well he was about to find out how well Oliver could play, and when he was done with him, he would spill everything.

 

 


	29. Chapter 29

A scream bounced off the walls of the sound proof room. Sasha slumped in the chair, bleeding from his chest, arms and scrotum. The pain was excruciating and he was panting. Oliver slowly circled, his hands and the knife covered in blood. 

“You see when I was in Russia I acquired a special talent. I learned just the right places to cut a man without killing him.”, he said, moving the knife uncomfortably close to Sasha’s dick. “So, last chance.” Oliver moved the knife and Sasha flinched and screamed, “Ok! Ok! I will tell you what you want to know.”

Oliver stepped back and crossed his arms. John perked up.

“The Pahkan sent me here to keep an eye on you, капитан (Captain).”, he spat. “He felt you had become weak because you were moving away from violence.” Sasha shifted painfully in the chair. “Then Damian Darkh challenged him as Pahkan. Anatoly needed my help to stop him.”, he panted. “He asked me to bomb the pier that is run by the Triad, hoping to start a mob war between the Italians and the Triad.”, he grimaced in pain. “When that didn’t work, he decided he needed to get your attention. He felt you were too pre-occupied with that шлюха (slut). So he called the hit at Big Belly Burger. He needs the families to be at war so he can take down Darkh.”

Oliver immediately back-handed him. “Don’t you ever talk about my mate like that again.”, he growled. “How did Anatoly know about Felicity?”

Sasha smirked, “Я сказал ему (I told him).”

Oliver’s rage at the betrayal coursed through him and in a blink of an eye the knife was imbedded in Sasha’s heart. 

Throwing the knife across the room, Oliver looked at John as he opened the door. "Have someone come and clean this mess up and get this piece of shit out of here."

Oliver headed upstairs. He wanted to get cleaned up. There were some parts of being the Captain that he did not like, and torture was one of them. But he needed to set an example, and his anger at Anatoly had exploded. As he arrived in his room, he headed straight for the bathroom. Stripping off his clothes, he turned on the water and climbed in letting the water wash over him. A few minutes later he felt the shower door behind him open. Felicity stepped into the shower and pressed her body to his back, wrapping her arms around him. Oliver let his head fall to his chest, as she squeezed him tight. She slowly moved around to face him, and taking his hands in hers started to clean them. She brought them to her lips and kissed each one, before looking up into his eyes. Because of their bond Felicity had felt every emotion as he had tortured Sasha, and she wanted Oliver to know that despite what he had to do and what he had done in the past that she loved him. She was his.

Oliver raised his hands to her face, gazing into her eyes as his flashed to green. She was here, and he needed her. He needed her light to beat back the monster that was laying in his chest. He pulled her close and kissed her. His kiss was filled with longing, desire, love, desperation. Felicity's hands moved to his waist, as she wrapped her arms around him. Walking her back until she was pressed against the shower wall, Oliver's hand slid down, cupping her breasts. His calloused fingers eliciting a moan from her lips. As he kneaded and squeezed, Felicity's hips bucked. His touch always elicited a fire inside her. Breaking the kiss, she looked at him, as the water cascaded down. 

"What do you need Oliver?", she whispered.

Oliver's lips chased hers, but she moved her mouth away.

"What do you need Oliver?", she asked again.

Oliver squeezed his eyes shut. He never wanted the bad parts of him to touch her. But Anatoly's betrayal and what he had done to Sasha were still fighting inside him, and he reached down and slipped his hands behind her knees, lifting her swiftly as he pressed her to the wall with his chest.

"I need you мой адкат (my hellcat). I need to be inside you. I need to feel you.", he whispered, before he kissed her hard.

Felicity wrapped her legs tightly around him, her hands moved into his hair, returning his kiss with a need that was always there with them.

Oliver's mouth slid down to her shoulder, his lips biting and sucking and soothing as his hand gripped her ass. Grinding into her, Felicity tugged his hair so he would look at her.

"Then have me my love.", she said, her body growing wet, needy for him.

Felicity's hand slid down his chest, and she raked her nails down his abs as her hand moved down and gripped his cock tight. She slowly started to move her hand, the water making her hand slide effortlessly. Oliver's eyes blazed as he groaned at her touch. Their eyes locked.

"God котенок (kitten), your touch fires my blood."

Oliver's hips moved with the rhythm of her hand, as Felicity kissed along his throat, over his collar bone, and gently bit his mate mark. Oliver's body convulsed at the sensitive spot. His control was hanging on by a thread, and he knew he would not last long. Sliding a hand around, he pressed it to her pussy, checking her readiness for him. Despite the water, her body was soaking wet and hot, and Oliver groaned as he quickly removed her hand, gripped his cock, and slid inside her.

He stilled as he pressed her hard to the wall with his hips, his forehead laying on her shoulder. Felicity's eyes closed in pleasure.

"Oliver, you feel so good!"

She tried moving her hips but he held her still. He just wanted a moment to relish being inside her, being one with her. _Mine!_ And then he slowly started to thrust. 

"Look at me немного адский кот (my little hellcat), let me see what me being inside you does to you."

Felicity met his gaze, and her eyes blazed green with desire, lust, love, need, want. Oliver's thrusts quickened as their eyes stayed locked. No sounds were needed as he took from her what he needed. Felicity felt her pleasure building, as his thrust went deeper, like he was trying to lose himself inside of her. Their minds melded, as her muscles started to clench. Oliver started to lose control, and his thrusts became frantic, as he pounded into her causing them both to lose control and fall over the edge, together. Their gazes never leaving each other.


	30. Chapter 30

Oliver held her tight as he shut off the water. Carrying her out of the shower, he grabbed a towel, and letting her legs slide down slowly toweled her dry. She did the same to him, and then grabbed his hand leading him to the bed. Throwing back the covers, they crawled in and he pulled her close. 

"Tell me what happened Oliver.", she said softly, as she placed a kiss to his Bratva tattoo.

Oliver told her about Tommy's visit and John outing Sasha. He then told her about what Sasha told him during his interrogation. He didn't have to tell her that he killed him. She already knew. She gently stroked his chest, his body relaxing under her touch.

"Felicity, Anatoly will be here in three days. I need to figure out how I am going to handle this before he gets here.", he sighed.

"I have faith in you Oliver. You will do the right thing." She snuggled close to him, her eyes growing heavy. She fell asleep wrapped tightly in his arms. Oliver did not sleep.

Felicity woke the next morning to an empty bed. She sighed, as she realized she did not get a chance to talk to him last night about Cooper. Taking a quick shower, she dressed for work and headed downstairs. Slade was sitting eating breakfast, but John, Roy and Oliver were no where to be seen.

"Good Morning Slade.", she said with a smile.

"Good Morning Ms. Smoak."

Felicity sat down, as Raisa served her pancakes, bacon, and coffee.

"You are a godsend Raisa!", Felicity said as she savored her coffee. Raisa just smiled as she bustled around the kitchen.

"Have either of you seen Oliver?", Felicity asked as she ate her breakfast. She wanted to check on him and give him a kiss goodbye.

Slade nodded, "He, John and Roy are meeting with the rest of the guards." Felicity nodded, disappointed.

"Ok. Well I am ready when you are Slade."

Slade looked at her before moving closer. He looked at her and asked. "Did you talk to Oliver about Seldon?"

Felicity did not meet his gaze. "Um, no not yet. He had to deal with Bratva business last night so I did not get a chance to yet. No big deal." She tried to shrug it off, but Slade could tell she was nervous.

"Ms. Smoak. As your bodyguard I am loyal to you, 100%. But I am loyal to my Captain too. You need to tell him what is going on, or I will."

Felicity nodded. She knew he was right.

"Today! I will tell him today.", she said with a tight smile before heading for the door.

Oliver, John and Roy had met with the guards. Oliver told them of Sasha's betrayal and the consequences. He made it very clear that betrayal would not be tolerated, and from the look in his eyes, they knew he meant every word.

Heading back up to his office, they huddled around his desk, trying to figure out if they had missed anything. Anatoly was the one that bombed the pier. Anatoly was the one that sent the hit on Felicity, and Anatoly did it all, to save his ass from being ousted as Pahkan. He was trying to start a mob war, so he could take out Damien Darkh. He needed to be stopped before hundreds of innocent lives were lost. Oliver knew to stop Anatoly that he would need to do something drastic. Something unexpected. He immediately got on the phone.

Felicity and Slade arrived at QC early. The floor was almost empty except for a couple of IT Techs, and Cooper. Felicity groaned. Ignoring him she headed to her desk. She just wanted to get to work.

As soon as she logged onto her computer a message popped up.

_C. Seldon: Good Morning Sunshine! I have been waiting for you this morning. You look beautiful._

Felicity deleted his message. She decided that ignoring him was the best option and got to work.

After lunch Felicity had stepped into the conference room. She had a meeting with Ray and was setting up her information that they would be covering. As she bent over the conference table, she felt someone come up behind her. She turned to quickly to find Cooper standing there. His eyes dancing as they roamed over her skirt. Felicity immediately took a step back but the table was there.

"I can't get over how beautiful you look Lissy.", he said. "You have not changed a bit." 

Felicity tried to move to go around him, but he stepped into her path.

"Cooper, I have work to do. Please move.", she said, getting frustrated. She knew that Slade was right outside the door, but she was very uncomfortable with how close Cooper was standing to her.

He reached up, curling one of her curls around his finger. "Now is that anyway to talk to me Lissy? I have missed you." He said, bringing the curl to his nose, he inhaled her shampoo.

Felicity slapped his hand away, trying to move around him again, but he grabbed her wrist. 

Leaning down into her face, Cooper's eyes were ice cold, "I would advise you to play nice with me Lissy. You are trying my patience."

Before Felicity could respond, Cooper was dragged away from her. Slade had him by the collar and up against the wall. Cooper was struggling to breathe. 

"I think the lady made it perfectly clear that she did not appreciate you grabbing her Seldon?", he said with a deadly calm.

He dropped Cooper's collar and he collapsed to the ground gasping for air. Slade did not move as he stood up.

"If I see you within 2 feet of Felicity again, you will leave here on a stretcher, is that understood?"

Cooper saw the deadly intent in Slade's eyes and wisely backed away. Then glaring at Felicity, left the room.

Slade walked over to Felicity. "Are you ok Ms Smoak?"

"I am fine, thank you Slade. Cooper's bark is worse than his bite." She tried to smile but her lips trembled. Slade placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, before leading her back to her cubicle.

Felicity sat down in her chair trembling. Something was wrong with Cooper. Way wrong! He had been persistent after they broke up but he never grabbed her and he was never threatening. Felicity tried to shake it off, and readied for her meeting.

Oliver sighed as he finished his paperwork at his desk. It has been a long day. Anatoly would be here in two days and he had things to do before his arrival. As he was putting away the papers there was a knock, and Felicity came in. A smile crossed his face as he looked at her. She was his light. 

"котенок (Kitten)! How was your day?"

She crossed the room, and gave him a kiss, before stepping back. "It was good. Do you have a minute Oliver?"

"Always for you котенок (kitten).", he said. "Is everything ok?"

Felicity took a seat across from him. She was little nervous to tell him about Cooper. But today had proven that she could not keep it from him. Slade would have to tell Oliver about their encounter.

"So. Ray came to see me on Wednesday. He said he had a new hire that he wanted me train to take over my position when I transition to Assistant Director.", she said, trying to sound casual. "The guy hired is Cooper Seldon, and he and I dated in college." Felicity flinched, waiting for the explosion. She looked up to see Oliver's eyes glowing green, but he seemed to be in control. That was about to change.

She cleared her throat and started pacing as she continued."I broke things off with Cooper after 6 months, because I knew he was not my Alpha. He didn't take the break-up to well, but he eventually moved away and never saw him again." She snuck a peak at Oliver. His jaw was ticking.

"Well now that we are working together he has been making some "comments"...", she was trying to be tactful.

Oliver quirked an eyebrow. "Comments? You mean he has been harrassing you?" Why was he so calm, she wondered.

She shrugged. "Sorta."

Oliver got up and slowly stalked toward her, his eyes luminous. "Has he touched you Felicity?", his voice deadly calm.

"Well, he grabbed my wrist today, but Slade was there, and I know I should have told you before today, but you have had so much on your plate with Anatoly, and Bertinelli...". Before she could finish her sentence, Oliver was calling Slade into the office.

Slade knocked and entered, looking from Felicity to Oliver. He could tell Oliver was holding onto his temper by a very thin thread.

"Slade what happened today with Seldon?", he asked, his voice very tight.

Slade looked at Felicity before stepping toward Oliver. "He followed Ms. Smoak into a conference room today, and by the time I got there, he had grabbed her wrist. I immediately grabbed him, and told him if I saw him near her again, he would be leaving on a stretcher." He said confidently.

Oliver punched the door.

 

 


	31. Chapter 31

Slade did not flinch, but Felicity did. 

Oliver looked at Slade. "Thank you Slade. You can go."

Slade nodded, before leaving and closing the door behind him. Felicity shifted from foot to foot. Oliver looked at her, his voice tight, holding back his rage. "This Cooper touched what is mine. 

Felicity placed her hands on his forearms, "Oliver please, I can handle this. This affects my job. And Slade is there with me. Cooper is harmless."

Oliver just looked at her and let his anger seep out at her touch. He was going to let it go for now, but he had plans for tomorrow.

Felicity leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips. "Trust me Oliver." Giving him a smile, she headed up to their room. _Whew, that went far better than she thought it would._

The weekend passed quickly as Oliver and Felicity spent some time together. They went on a picnic, swimming in the pool, and just enjoyed their time together. Now that their bond was complete they felt an overwhelming need to be near each other as much as possible. Oliver tried not to think of Anatoly arriving the next day but it was hard to keep it far from his mind. 

Oliver needed to check in at the club so he told Felicity that the would go to the club that night. He knew they needed a fun evening out before Anatoly arrived, and he could kill two birds with one stone. Felicity immediately called Sara and asked her to meet them there. She could not wait to see her. Felicity dressed in a bright red, strapless dress that hugged her body and ended mid-thigh. She paired it with a pair of black high heels and her bright red lipstick. She left her hair falling around her shoulders in waves. Oliver had left for the club earlier in the day, and she and Thea were going to meet him and Roy there. Felicity and Thea arrived at the club and were immediately ushered in by the bouncer. Heading to the VIP section a smile curved her red lips when she saw Oliver. He looked as devastatingly handsome as ever in a light grey suit. He had removed his tie, and had unbuttoned two buttons on his shirt. She wanted to kiss that spot. He was sitting talking to Tommy, Sara and Roy, and when he saw them look her way, he turned to her. Rising from his seat he looked at her in awe. She was gorgeous. His pants tightened as she walked toward him. Her legs seeming a mile long, her smile only for him. She leaned up and kissed him softly, with a "Hi".

Sara and Felicity hugged tightly. She had missed her friend. Sara looked extremely happy, and Felicity could tell by the way Tommy was holding Sara's hand and not letting go that he was the reason.

They all settled in and a round of drinks were ordered as they had a good time. Suddenly Sara stood up and motioned to Felicity and Thea. 

"Ladies, shall we dance?", she grinned. Giving Tommy a kiss she grabbed Thea and Felicity's hands and they headed down the stairs. Oliver watched Felicity walk away, and as she started down the stairs she tossed him a sexy grin.

Sara, Felicity and Thea reached the dance floor and immediately started dancing. They were laughing and having a great time, and from his vantage point, Oliver kept an eye on them. A smile curving his lips as he saw how much fun Felicity was having. Oliver got up and moved to the railing. He loved to watch Felicity dance. Her body moved so effortlessly and sexy as hell. He could see some guys watching her, and a possessive pride swept through him. _Mine!_

Felicity knew that Oliver was watching her and throwing him a glance, started to move to the music seductively, slowly. Her body in time with the music as she danced just for him. She lost awareness of her surrounding as her eyes closed and she felt the music. She could feel his gaze as if it was a caress and she slowly slid her hands down over her hips. Oliver swallowed. _Shit!_

Opening her eyes Felicity caught his gaze and held it as she swayed and gyrated her hips. And as she slid her hands back up swiping the sides of her breasts, Oliver's throat tightened and he licked his lips. _Jesus, he was having to hold on to his self control_. His hand tightened around his glass. He wanted to rush down the stairs, grab her and press her up against the wall, and take her hard and fast, letting everyone there know that she was his and only his. But that could wait, so he watched.

Oliver suddenly felt a hand slide up his back, and he tensed. He turned to see Isabel. She gave him a sexy smile as she sidled closer to him.

"Our evening got interrupted the last time you were here Oliver. Why don't we pick up where we left off?", she said, pressing close to him. Oliver gritted his teeth in annoyance. He had once thought that Isabel was beautiful but after seeing Felicity and being with her, Isabel paled in comparison. As he was about to push her away, he suddenly felt her leave his side, and looked to see Felicity standing there, Isabel's arm in her hand as she pulled her away. Felicity's eyes were on fire, and to Oliver, her jealousy was intoxicating.

"I would advise you to keep your hands off of my mate. The next time you touch him, I won't be responsible for what I do.", Felicity growled. Now Isabel was also an Omega, but since Felicity was Oliver's mate and they were bonded, her power far overshadowed Isabel's. Oliver knew that Felicity could rip her apart, but Isabel was not backing down.

"Well he was standing here by himself, so I figured he had tired of you. Plain women are not exactly his style.", she said, giving Felicity a look like she was something off the bottom of her shoe.

Oliver's desire for Felicity flared, when he watched as she pushed Isabel up against the pillar behind her, and her voice turned deadly. "He is my BONDED mate. If you touch him one more time, I am going to break every finger on your hand." Isabel held Felicity's gaze for second more, before pushing her away. Isabel turned to Oliver with a smile. "Too bad. Come find me if you decide you want a real woman." She looked back at Felicity before walking off, her hips swaying.

Oliver's eyes had not left Felicity, and green eyes met green eyes, and desire blazed fierce, unchecked.


	32. Chapter 32

Felicity had been dancing when she felt Oliver's gaze leave her. She opened her eyes and looked up to see the brunette from the first time she met Oliver with her hand on him, and she was standing right in his personal space. _Mine!_ She had immediately made her way upstairs and when she saw that the woman had her hand on Oliver, Felicity saw red.

Looking into Oliver's eyes as Isabel walked off, Felicity grabbed his hand, and drug him to a nearby alcove. Pressing him into the wall, she devoured his lips, pressing her body tightly to him. Pulling back she gave him a possessive look, before she sauntered back over to the others. _Let him stew on that for awhile._

The rest of the evening went by quickly as they enjoyed the time with their friends. It was getting late, and Oliver knew that Anatoly would arriving early the next morning. So saying goodbye to Tommy and Sara, Oliver and Felicity, Thea and Roy left. Oliver kept Felicity close to his side the whole way home. He had plans for his адский кот (hellcat).

As soon as they reached their room, Oliver grabbed Felicity, moving her slowly back toward the bed, as his hands lowered her zipper.

"Do you know what it did to me seeing you jealous котенок (kitten)? To see you so fiery and possessive?", he lowered her dress as the back of her legs hit the bed. Felicity's hands were immediately unbuttoning his shirt, pulling it from his pants, she shoved it off his shoulders.

"Do you know what it did to me seeing that skank with her hands on you?", Felicity quipped, her hands immediately reaching for his pants. Turning him quickly she shoved him down on the bed. "I think you seem to have forgotten who you belong to Mr. Queen. You let her touch you."

Oliver looked at Felicity in surprise, as she stripped off the rest of her clothes. His eyes blazed with lust looking at her. Climbing onto the bed, she made quick work of his pants, before pulling them down with his boxers. Oliver's cock had hardened at her possessive words, and he groaned when the pressure was released.  Felicity wasted no time, as she took him in her mouth, all the way to the base.

"Fuck!!", Oliver screamed, as he hit the back of her throat. His hands immediately went to her hair, but her hands knocked them away, as she released his cock from her mouth. 

"No touching Mr. Queen.", she said, before lowering her mouth back down and licking him from base to tip. Oliver's hands gripped the bed as she took him in her mouth and starting sucking, hard! Sliding her lips up and down, she swirled her tongue over his tip, before taking him deep again. Oliver's hips bucked.

"Shit, котенок (kitten)!"

"Who do you belong to Mr. Queen?", she asked as she slowed her tongue, licking around the base.

Oliver could barely speak. His body was so on fire that he knew he was going to explode soon. He managed to whisper, "You!"

He could not take his eyes off of her, as she showed him exactly who he belonged to, who owned his soul. And a little later as he shot over the edge of pleasure, his cock trembling in her mouth, he heard one word. _Mine!_

Oliver and Felicity woke the next morning tangled together. Even in their sleep they needed to be near each other, touching each other. Oliver gave her a gentle kiss as he wished her a good morning. Sitting up against the headboard, he looked at her with a frown. 

"Anatoly will be arriving later this morning. But I am going to take you to work today.", he said. His voice stating there would be no argument.

Felicity groaned, but she knew that fighting him on it would lead nowhere, and she did not want to add to his stress. She knew today was going to be hard on Oliver as it was, with Anatoly arriving. Oliver had been tight-lipped about how he was going to handle things, and she trusted him, so she did not question it.

Showering together, they both dressed, and he kissed her softly before they headed down the stairs.

Raisa had a wonderful breakfast ready and Oliver gave her an affectionate kiss on the cheek as he got a cup of coffee for him and Felicity.

"Anatoly's room is ready Mr. Oliver. I have made sure it is just the way he likes it.", Raisa said, as she cleaned the dishes.

"Thank you Raisa. I don't know what we would do without you.", he said kindly.

Oliver had already informed Slade that he would be accompanying them to QC today. He needed to return some paperwork, and check on a few things while he was there. And Mr. Seldon needed a visit.

Oliver parted with Felicity and Slade at the elevators as he headed up to his office. It took him a about an hour to finish the work he needed to do, before he headed down to IT. 

Felicity was sitting nervously at her desk. She knew Oliver would be coming down soon, and she had no idea what was going to happen. Cooper had been his usual obnoxious self, but had kept his distance as Slade glared at him anytime he moved. Felicity headed to the conference room, as she was meeting with Ray again. Their project ideas were going well, and she was looking forward to updating him on her progress. Of course Cooper could not resist, and as she worked on the AV setting of the screen, she heard him enter the room. 

"Well Lissy. You look particularly lovely today. Not being able to see you for two days was excruciating.", he drawled as he sauntered over to her.

Felicity stayed seated and kept her focus on what she was doing.

"What do you want Seldon? If Slade catches you in here, he's not going to be to happy.", she said, her voice showing her disdain.

Cooper turned her chair suddenly toward him, his hands caging her in as he placed them on the chair arms, leaning down into her face. 

"Slade is not here.", he said, his eyes raking over her. 

Before Felicity could speak, Cooper was pulled away from her and shoved up against the wall. Oliver held him up by his throat, his toes barely meeting the floor as he gasped for air. Oliver's eyes blazed green with rage, and Felicity hid a smile as Cooper actually looked scared. Slade stood blocking the door with a smirk on his face.

"So I hear you have been harassing my mate Seldon. My BONDED mate!", Oliver said, his voice dripping with barely controlled rage. Cooper scrambled trying to grab Oliver's hands away from his throat. His face was turning red from lack of oxygen. Oliver dropped him to the floor, immediately taking his wrist and twisting it behind his back, as he shoved him chest first onto the conference table. Cooper yelped in pain, as his face hit the table, and his wrist snapped. Oliver leaned low and growled into his ear. "I want you to take your things and get the fuck out of my company Seldon. Because if I come back and see you here or you come anywhere near Felicity again. They will never find your body." Oliver gave his wrist another twist for good measure as Cooper screamed in pain. Oliver lifted him by the arm effortlessly, and threw him toward Slade. "Escort him out Wilson!", Oliver said his voice hard.

Slade turned and dragged Cooper out of the room, not being gentle at all. Eyes were all turned on him as he gathered his things with his good arm, and headed toward the elevator. He threw Oliver a venomous look before the doors closed and Slade escorted him out of the building.


	33. Chapter 33

Oliver escorted Felicity back to her cubicle, as he gave her a kiss. Then giving her a wink, he turned and headed out. Slade would be back soon to stay with Felicity and he needed to head to the airport to pick up Anatoly. He would call Ray on his way and let him know about Seldon.

Oliver had his driver run by the mansion and pick up John, as they headed toward the airport. He kept his gaze out the window as he watched the scenery go by. He didn't know how things were going to go today, but their plan needed to work. 

Oliver stood on the tarmac, and as the door to the plane opened and Anatoly descended the stairs, Oliver schooled his expression. Patience Queen, he thought. 

"My favorite American!", Anatoly said with a smile as he walked up and hugged Oliver. Anatoly always traveled with two guards and they walked up next to him, looking around carefully. Getting into the back of the limo they headed to the mansion. As they drove Oliver talked about nonsensical things. They immediately headed to Oliver's office, when they reached the mansion, and as his men took his bags to his room, Anatoly closed the office door. 

"Before we start discussing business, I need to tell you something.", Oliver said watching Anatoly carefully. "I have met my mate and we have bonded." Oliver had strategically wanted to tell Anatoly about Felicity before she got home. He wanted to gage his reaction, and if Sasha had not already told him that Anatoly knew, he would never have known. Anatoly acted surprised.

"Oliver!! That is wonderful news. Where is your красивая женщина (beautiful lady)?", he said, looking around.

"She works for QC and will be here in a few hours. I am looking forward to you meeting her.", Oliver smiled. The smile did not quite meet his eyes.

"That is wonderful news сын (son)! A good Captain needs a good women.", Anatoly said. Oliver could see that his eyes were slightly cold, and he had to bite his tongue.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with Anatoly checking out the guards and observing the training. Anatoly decided to retire to his room for short time, as Oliver, John and Roy finished up with the guards. They had a meeting set for later that afternoon, so he wanted to rest up from the jet lag.

Oliver was working in his office, when he looked at the clock. It was after 6, and just as he went to stand he heard a knock at the door. Felicity bounded in with a smile on her face, rushing over to give him a kiss. A smile lit his face. What would he do if he ever lost his sunshine? He was not going to find out. Oliver held her close, as he heard a throat clear. Looking up he saw Anatoly.

Felicity pulled away as she looked back over her shoulder. She noticed a short man, with brown hair peppered with grey. He was impecably dressed in a suit and tie, and had a full, well tended beard on his face. He smiled as he held out his hand to her, his smile not quite reaching his cold eyes.

"Ah you must be Oliver's приятель (mate) that he told me about.", he said with a heavy Russian accent. 

This must be Anatoly, she thought. She took his hand and he raised it to his lips, bowing slightly at the waist.

"Felicity Smoak!", she said, as she gently pulled her hand back. "You must be Anatoly Knyazev, Pahkan to the Bratva.", she said, forcing a smile.

"You are as beautiful as I imagined Miss Smoak.", he said. "I hope we get to spend some time together while I am here."

Felicity forced a smile, "I would like that." She turend to Oliver. "I am going to go change clothes and get ready for dinner."

Oliver nodded. "We have a meeting in about 10 minutes so dinner will be served at 8.", he said. She could tell he was trying to convey a message to her, so she nodded before heading to her room. Something was about to happen. 

Oliver and Anatoly made their way the conference room that Oliver had created for his Bratva meetings, and as they walked into the room, Anatoly looked up in surprise as Tommy Merlyn stood to his feet. Anatoly looked at Oliver curiously before walking over and extending his hand. 

"Merlyn, what a pleasant surprise.", he said with a hard smile. He knew that the Merlyn family had many connections with different families and he grew a little nervous. Oliver noticed him tense up. Good, he thought.

Tommy smiled tensely. "I heard you were going to be in town and told Oliver I wanted to come by. It has been a long time Anatoly."

Suddenly the door to the room opened and John, Slade and Roy walked in followed by Bertinelli, China White and Damien Darkh. 

Anatoly froze as he looked at the players. Oliver smirked. _Gotcha Anatoly!_

 


	34. Chapter 34

Felicity arrived at her room, and opening the door stripped off her clothes. She wanted to take a shower and change her clothes before dinner that evening. She thought back over what Oliver had told her and her Omega instincts said that something was going down tonight with Anatoly. Turning on the water, Felicity stepped under the water and let the hot liquid relax her muscles. She rolled her shoulders and closed her eyes as the spray fell softly. She realized after a short time that the water was turning cool, and turning off the spray, stepped out to dry off. She heard the bedroom door open and shut, and thinking it was Oliver wrapped her towel around her and stepped out of the bathroom with a smile. Her smile froze on her face. Standing in her bedroom, with an evil grin was none other than Cooper Seldon.

Anatoly, turned to Oliver, his anger flashing in his eyes. "What is going on Oliver?"

Oliver's eyes turned ice cold. "Why don't you tell us _Pahkan_.", he said.

"What do you mean? Why are our enemies here?", he said looking around the room. Bertinelli was glaring right at him.

Oliver placed his hands behind his back, walking around the table."Well, I will tell you. Does the name Sasha ring a bell?" 

Anatoly looked at him as if to say, what does he have to do with anything. "Yes. He is a Bratva guard."

Oliver nodded, "WAS a Bratva guard."

Anatoly's eyes narrowed. "Since the pier was hit a couple of weeks ago, I have been racking my brains trying to figure out why someone would bomb that particular pier. Our intel told us that it was Bertinelli's men. This information came from his own daughter." Bertinelli shifted at his words. " Then last week when Big Belly Burger was hit again we tried to figure out why it was targeted. There was no one there of importance. No one accept for Felicity and Thea. I wondered if someone had targeted them for their connection to me, but then I remembered. No one knew about Felicity accept for the people in this house. It was then we realized that we must have a mole." Oliver walked closer to Anatoly, moving behind him. "So we decided to lay down some false information to see if we could weed this person out, and imagine my surprise when it turned out to be Sasha. A man _you_ had specifically placed here."

Anatoly, looked back at Oliver, his eyes narrowed, but he did not say a word. 

Oliver kept walking moving around the table, "So I met with Bertinelli, and he assured me that he was not responsible for the bombing at the pier, nor had he placed a hit on Big Belly Burger. It was that same day that Sasha took our bait."

Anatoly fidgeted, as he started to realize what was happening.

Oliver continued to walk around the table. "So, after much "persuasion", Sasha sang like a canary." Oliver's eyes flashed green as he remembered that day before he got them under control. "He told us that YOU had planted him here, in my house. That YOU had the pier bombed and made it look like it was the Italians. And why was it that you did it?" It was not a question. "Because your position as Pahkan was being threatened."

Oliver stopped pacing, and the look that he sent Anatoly was deadly.

Anatoly looked around the room, before looking at Oliver. "You are going to believe this крыса (rat) over your own Pahkan?", he said, his eyes turning to stone.

Bertinelli stepped up, his voice dripping with contempt. "You tried to set me up Anatoly. You were trying to pit me against the Triad so you could get rid of Darkh."

Suddenly Anatoly's eyes turned to ice, as he looked at Darkh. "He is threatening the Bratva, what is rightfully mine."

Damien stepped forward, but Oliver stopped him with a shake of his head. Oliver started moving around the table toward Anatoly. "Well see that is where you are wrong _Pahkan_.", he said the word as if it where a curse. "It seems after Tommy's men did some digging that we found out something very interesting. It seems that Damien IS the rightful Pahkan. You had his Father killed and took the position when Damien was just a boy."

Anatoly's eyes widened, but he did not move. 

"Does that sound right Anatoly?", Oliver asked as he moved closer. "Now, what is even more intriguing to me is the fact that you targeted Felicity at Big Belly Burger, my mate! My BONDED MATE!", he spat.

Anatoly knew he was caught and he just snapped. "да (Yes)! I did. She was becoming a distraction for you. Damien was moving in on the Bratva and you were doing ничего (nothing)!'

Oliver's eyes flashed at his admission. He immediately stepped toward Anatoly and pulled his gun.

"You more than anyone know what the Bratva do to those who threaten their own.", he said, his voice deadly.

Anatoly just looked at Oliver and smiled. "Oh мой мальчик (my boy). You are not going to shoot me. As your Pahkan it would be a death sentence for you."

Oliver sneered, "You are not the rightful _Pahkan_ Anatoly. I would be doing the Bratva a favor. You are псих. Только думать о себе, а не о том, что лучше для братства (crazy. Only thinking of yourself and not what is best for the brotherhood)!", Oliver snarled.

Anatoly, smiled a crazy, evil smile. "да (Yes), that may be true. But I am also smart. There is another reason you will not shoot me.", he grinned. "You see while we have been down here, I have a colleague who is upstairs.", he glanced at his watch with a smirk. "I am sure Cooper has Ms. Smoak and is long gone by now. So you see Oliver. You can't kill me."

Oliver's eyes flashed green and John, Roy and Slade all let out an "Oh Shit!", as they surged forward to grab Oliver before he ripped Anatoly apart with his bare hands. But as they did, a shot rang out in the room. All eyes turned to Bertinelli as he stood with his gun smoking. Anatoly fell to the floor dead. 

"He might not be able to kill you. But I sure can.", he said, cold as ice.

 

 


	35. Chapter 35

Felicity started to scream but Cooper pulled out a gun holding it on her with his good hand. "I wouldn't advise that if I were you Lissy.", he snarled.

Stalking over to her, clocked her across the face. Felicity's face flew to the side, as blood spurted from her lip, and she fell to the ground. Her only thought was of Oliver as her world turned black. Cooper walked over and grabbed her clothes off the bed. He would love to stay and have some fun with her, but he knew he didn't have time. Removing her towel, his gaze traveled over her body, as lust filled his eyes. But when they saw her bite mark from her mate, his anger returned. He would have his way with her later. Plus he would much prefer her to be awake, so she could see him. He wanted her to know it was him, not Oliver Queen that was filling her as he took her over and over.

Oliver roared with rage as Anatoly fell to the floor. 

He turned to Bertinelli. John, Slade and Roy held him back as he surged toward him. "What have you done?", he cried.

"What should have been done a long time ago Queen.", Bertinelli said, unapologetic.

John moved in front of Oliver. "Oliver man, you need to focus.", he said.

"You and Felicity have bonded. You can feel each other. You need to focus on that.", he said. 

China White and Damien stepped forward. Damien looked at Bertinelli. "As the new Pahkan. I forgive your betrayal of the Bratva by killing Anatoly. We will not speak of this again. You and your men will leave Star City immediately.", Bertinelli nodded. He knew he had been given a reprieve by Darkh.

"Oliver, you know you have the full Bratva at your disposal to find your mate. Whatever I can do, you only need to say the word.", he said, as he stuck out his hand. Oliver shook it, before China stepped forward. 

"Queen, you have stopped a war this night. And in return we will help you find your mate. Once she is found, our alliance will be end."

Oliver looked at her in surprise, and shook his head. 

John looked at him, "Focus Oliver. Feel her."

Oliver closed his eyes. His body felt like it was transcending as he searched for her. Suddenly he hard something, _Oliver!_

Oliver's eyes blazed green as he raced out of the room and up the stairs using his Alpha speed. Slamming open the door, he smelled her scent. But she was not there. His eyes searched the room, and he felt a white heat course through him. _Blood! Her blood!_

Turning Oliver stalked back downstairs. John, Slade, Roy, China, Damien and Tommy were waiting for him. 

"I want Cooper found. And when he is, I don't want him touched. Bring him to me.", he snarled. Everyone nodded, as Oliver closed his eyes, his mind reaching, stretching as he tried to find her.

Felicity groaned as she felt her head pounding. She tried to move but realized she was tied to a bed, her hands and ankles tied to each post. She could taste blood in her mouth and by the way her cheek was stinging she knew she had been hit, _Cooper!_. Felicity opened her eyes as and tried to look around to see if she could figure out where she was. She panicked as she realized she there was nothing she could see that gave away where she was being held. Felicity remembered her Mother telling her that some Alphas and Omegas developed a strong mental connection when they bonded and became mates. And she remembered the time after they had made love that she had understood what he was saying to her in Russian. Closing her eyes, she whimpered as she tried to focus. _Oliver!_

Oliver's eyes flew open as he heard his name, her mind was calling to him. Closing his eyes again he focused. He could feel her fear and it shook him. Felicity used all of her mental strength. _Find me!_

Felicity heard the door open as Cooper walked into the room. She glared at him as he sat down on the side of the bed. She turned her face away in disgust as he trailed a finger over her bruised cheek. He grabbed her chin, turning her face back to him.

"He's not going to find you Lissy. I have you somewhere that he will never guess.", he smiled, his eyes cold. Holding her head he leaned down and placed a hard kiss to her lips. Felicity struggled and he pulled away laughing. "Oh you are such a feisty one Lissy. I am going to enjoy taking you.", he leered before standing up. "Get some rest Lissy, because when I return, it's going to be a long night." He left the room, shutting the door. She heard a lock turn.

Oliver felt her disgust as Cooper kissed her and his body filled with white hot rage. _He had touched her! He would die for that alone._

Felicity focused her mind as she tried to hear something that would give away her location. Her ears perked when she heard a sound that was familiar but she could not make out. Was that a boat horn? Felicity focused again, and sure enough she heard a boat horn. Oliver could feel her hope, as he heard the horn in his head. Boats? She must be at the dock. Oliver gathered everyone, and gave them instructions to search every warehouse on the docks. He rushed out the door as he heard China on the phone instructing her men. Oliver, Slade, Roy and Tommy piled into an SUV and headed out. Oliver continued to focus on Felicity, and as they neared the docks his connection with her grew stronger.

They were close, he could feel it. John stopped the car at the entrance to the docks as Oliver continued to focus. He could tell that Felicity could feel him because he could feel the hope cursing through her. _I am coming for you!_

Felicity did not know how much time had passed as she continued to focus her mind on Oliver, on him feeling her. But suddenly the door opened. Cooper was back, and as he stalked toward her fear cursed through her veins at the look in his eyes. Before she could think he backhanded her across the face, and she blacked out.

Oliver's body shook as fear suddenly filled his veins. He heard her scream his name, before blackness descended over her.


	36. Chapter 36

Cooper straightened up as Felicity fell into darkness. He knew she was trying to reach out to Oliver and he would be damned if that bastard was going to find her. He had plans for her. He slowly trailed a hand over her breast and down her hip. He would taste her soon, but he had one more thing to do.

Oliver let out a roar of frustration as he felt her pain. Cooper would be begging for death by the time Oliver is done with him. He told his men to move out and immediately scattered in every direction. If she was here, they would find her. After searching the first few warehouses, Oliver slammed his fist into the wall in a rage. Nothing!

He could not lose his light, his heart. If he lost her, then there would be no hope for him. He would become the monster that always lurked inside. No one would be able to save him. They quickly moved to the next warehouse when John received a call on his comm device. 

It was China White. "Mr. Diggle! One of my men has spotted a car down at pier 24. There is an abandoned shack there that has not been used for quite awhile. We are moving in." Oliver looked at John as he turned hopeful eyes to Oliver. "Copy that!" Oliver and John headed quickly back to the car, jumped in and headed to pier 24. Pulling up, Oliver's heart sank as China and her men emerged empty handed. She just shook her head. 

Cooper moved around the building. He had found this building while working for Anatoly. It was an old Bratva safe house that was nestled in some trees on the outskirts of the pier. It was abandoned and the perfect spot to see what was happening at the pier, but not be seen. The Bratva had used it to watch over their shipments. Oliver was not aware that it existed because they had stopped using it before he took over. Moving out to the pier, he watched with a smile as Queen and his men went on a wild goose chase. 

Oliver was frustrated. They had been searching for two hours and nothing. Oliver stopped and tried to focus. _Felicity!_

Felicity slowly opened her eyes and grimaced. Her arms were numb and her cheek was killing her. She moved her hands and feet trying to see if she had any leeway with her bindings. The bed post on her right hand moved.  Feeling her adrenaline, she slowly started to work the post. If she could work it loose then she might be able to free her hand. Calling upon all of her Omega strength, she patiently worked the post. She needed to do something quick because Cooper would be back soon and she knew things would not go well once he returned. She suddenly felt a pop, and the top of the post fell to the floor. She tensed as it hit, the sound loud to her ears. Then moving quickly she slowly worked her rope up the post. Stretching her arm as far as it would go, the stretch burning fiercely, her her rope finally came over the top. Her hand was free. 

Felicity stretched her arm across her face, trying to reach her left hand. She kept coming up short. _Dammit!_

As she tried again and again, she heard footsteps, and suddenly the door opened. Fear filled her eyes as she looked up to see Cooper, and he saw her hand was free. Shaking his head from side to side, he walked slowly toward her. "Oh Lissy! Good try, but a little too late." She flinched as his eyes lingered on her breasts. His lust flashing. He was getting off on her fear and it terrified her. 

Cooper moved to the end of the bed, and reaching down untied her feet. "We need to get those pants off of you sweet Lissy. I am going to make you forget all about Queen. His bite mark will just be another scar when I am done. "

Felicity struggled as her mind screamed. _OLIVER!!!_

Oliver's head shot up as he looked towards the woods. He could swear he heard Felicity scream and it came from that direction. Getting on his comms he waved for John, Slade, Tommy and Roy to follow him as he spoke. "China, what do you guys know about the woods that surround these docks?", he asked. He was trying not to get his hopes up, but his heart was hammering in his chest, as he moved. 

"Nothing Queen. It's just woods.", she said. 

Oliver stopped at the edge, his eyes scouring the darkness. 

Felicity felt Cooper reach for her pants, and she tried to push her legs together to keep him from removing them. But he was strong, and soon her pants were on the floor. She froze. He was going to rape her. As he reached for her panties, she pulled her legs toward her chest, and kicked as hard as she could screaming at the top of her lungs. _OLIVER!!!!_

Oliver heard that as clear as if she was standing before him, and before John, Roy, Slade or Tommy could blink he took off with Alpha speed. They followed close behind. Seeing an old abandoned building before him, Oliver rushed in, the door splintering under his strength. His Omega was in there, and she was scared. _Mine!_

Cooper hit the floor hard, as Felicity screamed again. Her heart was racing out of her chest, and she knew if he was going to hurt her, that she would not go down without a fight. The sound of wood splintering in pieces, caused her to jump, as suddenly the door to the room flew open, and Oliver was on Cooper. John, Slade, Roy, and Tommy followed close behind as Oliver reared back and knocked Cooper across the room with one blow. As he started to stalk toward him, ready to pound him, John grabbed his arm.

"Oliver!!!!!! Stop!!!! She needs you man.", his words stopping Oliver in his tracks. "Let us take care of Cooper."

Slade had gently covered Felicity with a blanket that was laying nearby, and Tommy was untying her arm, as she started to sob.

"Oliver!" she cried, and the sound pierced straight to his heart. He nodded at John before turning and rushing to her side. He pulled her to his chest, as she clung to him. John and Slade quickly subdued Cooper, as they prepared to transport him back to the mansion. John motioned for everyone to leave the room, as they headed back to the SUV, leaving Oliver and Felicity alone. Oliver shuddered, as he placed his hands on her cheeks, rage blinding him for a moment as he saw her face. And as they looked into each others eyes one word hung between them.

_Mine!_


	37. Chapter 37

Oliver picked Felicity up wrapped in the blanket and carried her out of the building to the SUV. Giving John a nod they headed back to the mansion. John had called and informed China White and Damien that they had found Cooper while Slade and Roy had tied him up, gagged him and threw him in the back of the SUV. Roy sat in the back wit him, and you could occasionally hear a grunt as the vehicle hit a pothole, or Roy's leg slipped out kicking him.

Pulling up in front of the mansion, Oliver carefully took Felicity into his arms, and then turning to John said coldly, "You know what to do with Seldon. I will be down shortly."

John nodded as they dragged Cooper away. 

Oliver carried Felicity up the stairs as Raisa met him at the top.

"Mr. Oliver, I have the bath ready as you asked, along with some medicine for the bruising." As she looked at Felicity's face, her heart ached. "бедная, милая девушка (Poor, sweet girl)."

Oliver gently set Felicity down on the bed "Felicity, Raisa is going to stay with you while I go take care of Cooper.", he said softly. Cupping her good cheek, he leaned forward kissing her forehead. She grabbed his shoulders, holding on tight.

"Please don't leave Oliver!", she begged. Tears were forming in her eyes. She did not want him to go. 

Oliver's eyes turned dark as she looked at her face. "I promise I won't be long котенок (kitten)." 

Raisa walked over, helping Felicity to her feet. "Come дочь (daughter). I have ran a nice, hot bath for you and then we will take care of those cuts. Mr. Oliver will be back before you know it.", she said gently.

Felicity looked at Oliver one more time before nodding and following Raisa to the bathroom.

Oliver's face hardened. Now time to take care of Seldon. Standing Oliver hurried down the hall, down the stairs and to the basement. Seldon would beg for death before this night was over.

Oliver walked down the hall, and opened the door to the room. Seldon was tied to a chair, with Slade, Roy, John and Tommy standing around him. He looked like he had been hit again, and Oliver looked at the others with a quirked eyebrow. Slade shrugged.

"Sorry Captain. I've been wanting to do that for days now.", he grinned.

Oliver's eeys immediately went to Cooper. "Leave us!"

The four looked at each other with an imperceptable nod. John stepped forward. "With all due respect Sir, we would like to stay. Felicity is your mate and the woman of this house, and we have all come to care for her too." They each looked at Oliver, their faces set.

Oliver barely nodded, as he walked around Cooper.

"You are a stupid, stupid man Seldon.", Oliver said, as Cooper glared at him, his mouth gagged. Oliver's voice was dripping ice. As he passed the weapons table, he picked up a bat, and moving around, came to stand in front of Cooper. Cooper's eyes widened. 

"Not only did you dare to take what is mine, from my home. You touched her. Did you use this hand to touch her Seldon?", he asked as he indicated his good hand. Roy walked over and pulled Seldon's hand out, laying it flat on a nearby table. Oliver brought the bat down hard on his hand, and Cooper screamed out from behind the gag.

Moving slowly like a predator stalking its prey, Oliver went back to the table, placing down the bat, he picked up a knife. Then moving back around to the front of Cooper, he leaned down. 

"Did you kiss her with this filthy mouth Seldon?"

Oliver quickly removed the gag, and as Cooper whimpered in pain Oliver grabbed his tongue, cutting it off. He threw it to the floor. His eyes cold, deadly. Cooper cried out his body starting to tremble from the pain. Oliver smiled coldly.

Oliver grabbed a chair from the corner of the room, bringing it in front of Cooper, as Oliver tsk'd. "I think you just wet yourself Seldon."

Cooper was crying, and trying to beg through his swollen mouth.

"You see Cooper. You didn't stop to think who I am and what I could do to you. Let me tell you a secret.", Oliver leaned closer like he was telling someone something very important. "When I was in Russia, I developed a very unique talent. Do you want to know what that talent is Cooper?", he asked almost conversationally, but there was an underlying tone of ice.

Cooper shook his head, tears falling down his cheek.

"It's the talent of torture Coop.", Oliver looked at him. But before I continue, I think a few of my friends here, have something to say. "Slade?"

Standing up and moving the chair, Oliver backed away as Slade moved forward, and with brutal force punched Seldon right in the gut. Cooper hurrumphed at the impact, doubling over.

Each man took a turn, hitting Cooper, and when they were done, he had passed out.

Oliver looked at John and the others. 'That is enough for now. I want him awake. Leave him in the chair with a guard and notify me when he is awake. I am going to go check on Felicity."

Oliver walked out of the room, hurrying up the stairs. He wanted, no needed to see her now. 

Oliver entered the room, to see her lying in the bed, fast asleep. Raisa was sitting patiently by the bedside, as if on sentinel. Oliver gave her a brief smile as she stood.

"She just fell asleep Mr. Oliver. I have dressed her wounds. She is strong мой сын (my son). She will get through this just fine.", Raisa placed a soft hand to Oliver's cheek then left, closing the door behind her.

Oliver quietly made his way to the bed. He leaned down and kissed her softly before heading to the bathroom. He needed to shower and get the filth of Cooper off his hands. Showering quickly, Oliver threw on a pair of sweats, and walking to the bed, crawled in behind Felicity. Scooting close, he placed an arm over her waist as he pulled her close. She struggled only for a moment before he heard her sigh, and relax back into him.

"Сон мой красивый котенок (Sleep my beautiful kitten).", he whispered, as he settled in behind her. He did not sleep that night. His eyes never left her.


	38. Chapter 38

A few hours later, Oliver heard a knock at the door, and sliding silently out of bed so as not to disturb Felicity, went to open it.

Roy was standing there. "Sorry to disturb you Captain, but Cooper is awake." Oliver nodded, before stepping back into the room. He changed clothes, and then kissed Felicity on the shoulder before heading downstairs.

Arriving in the room, Oliver decided that he would end Cooper today. As earlier when he stepped into the room John, Roy and Slade were there. Tommy had gone home. Oliver walked into the room, and over to the table, as he picked up a knife. Walking slowly around Cooper, he crouched in front of him. Cooper flinched when he saw the knife. Oliver did not say a word. He slowly went to work, nicking and cutting Cooper in spots that made him scream silently, bleeding. Oliver stood and wiped the blade of the knife on a towel. Then returning to him, he crouched down again.

"So, did you get some rest?" he sneered. Playing with the knife, Oliver showed the knife to him, before nodding. Roy moved forward and undid Coopers pants, "So last night when I got into the room, you had Felicity's pants off. Did you have some plans for her?", Oliver gritted out. Cooper shook his head no, trying to deny what was very clear.

"I think you did Seldon.", Oliver said, before running the knife down his penis. Cooper shot back as a firestorm of pain hit him. He whimpered, crying as Oliver stepped away in disgust.

Walking over to the table, he threw the knife down, before turning to Slade. 

'Kill him!", he said, before turning and walking out of the room.

Oliver hurried back upstairs, as he ran his hands over his face. Stepping into the room, he noticed Felicity still asleep, so he quickly undressed to shower. Now that Cooper would never hurt her again, Oliver let out a breath, as he relaxed under the water. He would never let anyone hurt her again.

Turning off the water, Oliver walked out drying his face, when he noticed Felicity sitting up in the bed. The bruises and cuts on her face, made him fill with rage all over again. Schooling his features, Oliver smiled softly as he walked over and sat on the bed.

"How are you feeling котенок (kitten)?", he asked as he leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips, trying not to hurt her mouth.

Felicity winced when she tried to smile. "Better now that you are here." She looked at Oliver intently. "Cooper's dead, isn't he?", she said.

Oliver looked down and then looked into her eyes. "Yes!"

Felicity took Oliver's hands in hers and brought them to her lips kissing them softly. She knew what it took out of Oliver for him to do what he had to do. And she loved him more for it.

"I knew you would come for me Oliver. Deep in my soul I knew you would come.", her eyes shown with her love.

Oliver's eyes roamed over her face, down her body and back up. He was reassuring himself that she was truly ok, and safe. Sitting back on the bed, Oliver pulled her to his chest. 

"I need to just hold you котенок (kitten). Feeling your fear and not knowing where you were.........", he choked. 

She shhhhh'd him, as she snuggled close. They dozed off, wrapped tightly together.

Four days later Felicity was annoyed. Not only had Oliver not allowed her to return to work, but he had kept his distance sexually from her and she was downright frustrated. She also had not been feeling her best, and was tired. But she wanted Oliver and she decided today, she was going to have him.

Oliver had gone down to the gym to work out and Felicity thought it would be a good time to do the same. Putting on a sports bra, bike shorts, and her tennis shoes, she placed her hair in a ponytail and headed down to the gym. Felicity ran into Roy on her way down, and asked him to let everyone know that the gym would be "closed" for awhile. Then giving him a wink, she tied a tie around the door knob, before heading in and closing the door, locking it. Felicity could hear a clanking noise as she entered, and her heart started racing. The first time she had seen Oliver on the salmon ladder, she had jumped him as soon as he had hit the floor. That had been a particularly vigorous coupling. 

Felicity glanced over at the ladder, and stared. She would never tired of seeing her mate shirtless, sweaty. When she saw Oliver notice her she licked her lips before turning her back to him and bending over to stretch. _Let's see how long you last Mr. Queen._

She heard a thud as Oliver's feet hit the floor, and a smirk crossed her lips. Before she could straighten up she felt hands on her hips, and something hard pressing into her backside.

"Кажется, мой котенок чувствует себя лучше (It seems that my kitten is feeling better)", he said, running his hands down over her ass, as his eyes slid over her. 

"Hands off Mr. Queen. I am here to exercise.", she said, haughtily, pushing his hands off of her, her eyes dancing as she turned her back him again.

"О, так что мой приятель приключений пришел в игру, она (Oh, my little hellcat has come to play, has she)?", he growled, as his eyes glowed dark green.

Giving a sexy grin, Oliver moved where he was in her line of view as she stretched. And stretching his arms over his head, he flexed his pecs. Felicity froze. _Shit!_

Oliver looked at her innocently, "Is everything ok котенок (kitten)?"

Felicity swallowed, and nodded her head, not trusting her voice. Oliver smirked. _Sexy Bastard!_

Moving to the inner/outer thigh machine, Felicity sat down and slowly started to work her thighs. She internally high-fived herself when she saw Oliver swallow. She knew he was thinking about what it was like to be between her thighs.

Oliver could feel himself growing harder, as he tried to ignore the fact that her tight body was basically on display in that outfit, and coupled with the fact that they had not had sex in days, was making Oliver grit his teeth. He had kept his distance so that she could heal. _That was noble, right?_

Oliver turned his back to her, and picking up a pair of dumbbells started pressing them over his head, causing his back muscles to contract. Felicity's legs started to shake, as she saw his muscles bunching. _Jesus, he was so beautiful_. Maybe this game was not the best idea, she thought. Felicity stood, and headed to drink some water. She needed to cool down or he was going to win this little game. And her whole idea had been to drive HIM crazy.

Oliver placed the dumbbells on the rack, as he grabbed his towel, wiping his face, and turning and looking straight at Felicity wiped down his chest. Felicity had enough. Her eyes flaring green, she stalked over to him, and grabbing the towel around his neck pulled him down and kissed him with all of the pent up desire, lust and want that she had been holding in for the last few days. Oliver gripped her hips, and lifted her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her hands gripped into his hair, as she carried her to the nearest pillar and pressed her up against it. They both had played games long enough and the need was overwhelming. Felicity felt wetness flood her body as he pressed his hips into hers. She moaned, as his tongue slipped into her mouth and he sucked on her tongue.

Felicity wiggled against him, as she groaned. "Too....many......clothes...".

Turning, Oliver carried her over to the training mats, and setting her feet down, tugged her sports bra over her head. His eyes flashed a deep green, as he looked at her breasts. Leaning down he took her nipple into his mouth, sucking and licking. Felicity shifted her thighs, as her hands roamed down his sides, gripping his hips. Oliver moved his attention to her other breast, as Felicity toed off her shoes. He lifted her again, and slowly laid her back on the mat, hovering over her, as his lips slid up her chest to her throat. He sucked hard, before sitting back on his heels. Looking at her with every ounce of need and desire he had inside, he reached forward and slipped her shorts down her legs. She was so wet and ready for him that he groaned deep in his chest. Removing his shorts he leaned down and started to kiss his way back up her legs, moving from one to another. Felicity's hips bucked up as he reached her inner thighs. _Jesus he was so close to where she needed him._

"Oliver!". Felicity arched her hips chasing his lips, but he moved them away. Looking up at her wickedly, he shook his head at her. 

"Uh, uh, котенок (kitten), stay still." Felicity bit her bottom lip, as she stilled. 

Leaning back down, Oliver parted her thighs with his hands as he leaned down and nipped each of her hip bones. Her hips bucked.

"I told you to hold still", he admonished, sitting up as he trailed a finger down her slit. Dipping it shallowly inside, before removing it.

"Jesus Oliver!", she gasped. 

He grinned. "You wanted to play games маленький адский кот (little hellcat).", he smirked. Then leaning down, brushing her breasts with his chest, he whispered in her ear, "Well I am very good at games."

 


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to take a moment and thank everyone who has joined me on this journey. I have thoroughly enjoyed writing this story and some of you have made me laugh out loud at your enthusiasm and comments. I adore it. This story will be ending soon, and I would love any suggestions/prompts for a new storyline. Please message or comment and let me know if there is something you would like for me to write for our wonderful couple. #Olicity

Felicity shivered at his words, as he continued to tease her. She reached for him, trying to touch him, but he shifted again, moving his hips out of her reach. Felicity threw her head back in frustration as her need for him grew. Then suddenly she felt him lean down, part her thighs and there was his tongue. 

"Oliver!", she screamed before biting down on her hand. She stifled her moans as he started sliding his tongue up and down, licking her slowly. Parting her lips, Oliver slid his tongue over her clit, and she stifled her moans, trying not to move her hips. Oliver heard her muffled moans, and looked up at her curiously.

"котенок (Kitten)? What are you doing?"

Felicity lifted her head, looking down at him. "I know the room is not sound proof", she huffed.

Oliver gave her an intense look, as he leaned down and sucked her clit hard, and it caused her to cry out loud, before she could stop herself. 

"I don't want you to muffle anything. I want to hear you scream my name котенок (kitten).", he said, before leaning down and suckling her hard. Felicity cried out as he slid two fingers inside her. She was beyond caring if anyone heard them.

As he pumped his fingers he leaned up, watching her face. He loved seeing her come undone. Slipping in a third finger, Oliver's thumb rubbed against her clit as his fingers pumped in and out. Felicity could not stand it and she had to move her hips. She moaned in pleasure as her orgasm built. Oliver watched her carefully, as he felt her body tighten, and when he knew she was close, he quickly removed his fingers.

"Dammit Oliver!", she cried out. Her body shuddering at the loss.

Oliver leaned back, licking his fingers clean. "You taste so good Felicity!" His cock was so hard, precum glistened on the tip, as he stroked himself, looking her dead in the eye.

"What do you want котенок (kitten)!", he teased.

Felicity bit her lip, as she could not tear her eyes away from his hand. She was mesmerized. But she held her tongue. She would not give in just yet.

"What do you need моя маленькая адская кошка (my little hellcat)?", he asked again, his voice husky, deep.

He continued to stroke himself, as she licked her lips, her thighs rubbing together as she almost said it. But giving him a wicked smirk, she layed back on the mat, and slid her hand down over her chest, down to her slick, wet center. Stroking lightly, she watched his eyes grow wide with lust, as she slid in a finger. Oliver lost it!

Moving quickly up her body, he grabbed her hands and moved them over her head, pinning them to the mat. And as her legs circled his waist he entered her hard and deep. 

Oliver's thrusts were hard and relentless as the last few days washed over them both, Felicity raked her nails down his back, surely leaving marks, as he fucked into her. She felt her orgasm quickly building as he hit spots deep inside her. And leaning up, she whispered in his ear, "Кончись со мной моя любовь (Cum with me my love)!", she said and bit his shoulder. Oliver lost it, he pounded into her hard, biting her shoulder and throwing them both over the edge. Their bodies shuddered and pulsed together as she held him close each one sucking on the bite, still moving together slowly coming down. Oliver collapsed briefly on her before moving to the side and laying back on the mat. Their chests heaving.

"Когда мой котенок учил русский (When did my kitten learn Russian)?", he gasped, trying to catch his breath.

"Raisa научил меня (Raisa taught me).", she grinned. Oliver laughed for the first time in a long time.

Felicity woke up the next morning sick. She ran to the bathroom, as her empty stomach heaved. What is wrong with her, she wondered. Oliver had already left to go work out with his men, so Felicity dressed gingerly, and headed downstairs. Maybe she just needed to eat something.

Raisa saw Felicity come in and quickly started to assemble her a plate of eggs, bacon and toast. As she turned and looked at her, a smile lit her face. Felicity felt miserable and she groaned as she laid her head down on the counter. Bypassing the coffee, Raisa poured a cup of orange juice and set the plate and juice in front of her with a knowing smile.

"I feel miserable today Raisa. I am not sure what is going on. I have been feeling off for a few days now.", she said.

Raisa walked over and took her hand. "That will happen дочь (daughter) when you are with child", she said softly.

"What?! No, that can't be Raisa.", Felicity looked at her shocked. Surely not!

"A woman knows these things Miss Felicity. And you were with Mr. Oliver during your heat, yes?" Felicity nodded numbly.

Could it be possible? Could she be carrying Oliver's child?

 


	40. Chapter 40

Felicity hurried to her room with a brown paper bag in her hand. She had stopped by the drug store after work, and bought a pregnancy test. She paced the room as she waited for the results. Was this something she wanted? How would Oliver react if it is positive?

As the time ended, Felicity slowly moved to the sink, and closing her eyes lifted the test. She opened them and gasped. _POSITIVE!_

It had been a good day for Oliver as he went over some last minute details for his plans this evening. He was going to surprise Felicity with dinner at her favorite restaurant, and everything needed to be perfect. He had texted her earlier in the day and told her to be ready to go at 7:00 p.m. A smile lit his handsome face, as he looked at the clock. It was almost time.

Felicity paced her room. Positive! She was pregnant. Her hand drifted to her stomach, as an involuntary smile settled her on lips. A child. Her and Oliver's child! Felicity gasped as she looked at the clock. It was almost 7:00 p.m., and she needed to get ready for tonight. Pulling a silk green dress from her closet, she quickly dressed, pairing it with black heels. Looking in the mirror, Felicity touched her stomach again with wonder. She grabbed her purse as she headed out the door and downstairs to meet Oliver. 

He was waiting at the bottom of the stairs as she came down, and her breath caught at how handsome he looked. He had on a black suit, with a white shirt, and a navy tie. _How could one man look so good in everything!_

Oliver stood at the bottom of the stairs as he waited for Felicity and when he heard her at the top of the stairs, he turned sucking in a breath. She was ravishing. She was undoubtedly the most beautiful creature he had ever seen and he would spend everyday thanking the heavens above that she was his.

He took her hand as she stepped down the last steps and brought it to his lips, bending over her hand, "Ты самое прекрасное существо, которого я когда-либо видел (You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen)." Felicity blushed.

Oliver offered her his arm, and they headed to the car. Oliver could not keep his eyes off of her as they headed to the restaurant. Felicity nervously fidgeted with her purse as they talked. She needed to tell him at some point.

Arriving at the italian restaurant, Oliver helped her out of the car and escorted her to the door. They were led right in, and taken to a secluded table that was hidden behind a red curtain. As Oliver pulled it back, Felicity gasped as she saw the candles lit all around the room. The table was set with a crisp white table cloth, and there was a single red rose in a vase in the center. Flowers rose petals were littered around the room. She looked up at Oliver in wonder, as he led her inside and pulled out her chair.

Then pushing her chair in he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "This is all for you котенок (kitten)!" She shivered at his breath on her ear.

Taking his seat a discreet waiter entered bringing a bottle of red wine. Oliver tasted it before nodding to the waiter, and as he went to pour her a glass, Felicity shook her head at him. "Just water for me please." The waiter looked at Oliver and stepped away when Oliver gestured it was ok.

"Felicity? Are you ok? This is your favorite wine.", he looked at her concerned.

She nodded absently, "I am fine, just feel like drinking some water tonight.", she hedged.

Luckily Oliver let it slide, as the waiter brought out an appetizer. Oliver and Felicity laughed and talked as they enjoyed the delicious food. Their entrees were served shortly after, and Felicity found that she was ravenous.

As they finished their dinner, a soft smile curved Oliver's lips. Once their plates were taken away, Oliver took her hand in his, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. 

"Felicity! From the moment I saw you, you captivated me. You were beautiful, intelligent, feisty...", they both laughed, "and everything that I never knew I wanted. Or needed. You challenged me in ways I never knew someone could, and it only made me want you more. And the more I got to know you, the more I fell in love with you. You have become my heart and my soul, and when I am not with you my heart aches.", he said, his eyes soft with love and adoration.

Felicity gasped, as Oliver moved to her side, getting down on one knee. "Felicity Meghan Smoak. I love you with all of my heart and soul. My body craves and needs you more than I ever thought would be possible. I would love nothing more than for you to be my wife, my partner, my love. Will you marry me?"

Felicity's eyes filled with tears. He wanted to marry her. He wanted her to be his wife. But would he feel that way when he found out that she was pregnant? Would he still want to be with her? Doubts that had been buried inside her from when her father left her and her mother suddenly surfaced, and she surged up from her seat. 

"I'm sorry Oliver. I can't", she said, her heart breaking as she ran out of the room.

Oliver felt his breath leave his lungs as she left. _What had just happened?_


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter! Sorry!

Felicity ran to the car and climbed inside, she sobbed as if her heart was breaking. Oliver numbly took care of the bill with the owner, before slowly walking to the car. And when he heard Felicity, his heart broke. _What could be wrong?_ Oliver climbed into the back seat, saying nothing as the driver took them home. When they arrived at the mansion Felicity hurried upstairs. Oliver headed to his office. He needed a moment. Checking in with John he sat in the dark in his office. Something was wrong. Why did Felicity turn him down? He knew without a shadow of a doubt that she loved him. They were bonded. Mates. Before Oliver could stop himself, he left his office with a determined stride. They needed to talk, and they needed to talk now.

Oliver slowly opened the door when he got to their room. Felicity was sobbing on the bed, and he had to clench his fists to keep from reaching out to her. Taking a moment to compose himself, Oliver headed to the bathroom. He would brush his teeth and wash his face, and give her a moment, before he pushed her to talk to him. Entering the bathroom, Oliver froze at the sight on the counter. It was a pregnancy test. Oliver's lungs clenched as he edged forward and picked up the stick. _POSITIVE!_

His Alpha roared with pride. She was pregnant with his child. So she is pregnant! Then why did she turn him down? 

Oliver turned and walked back into the bedroom. Felicity was sitting on the end of the bed, her make-up running down her face, her eyes wide in fear. She knew he had seen the test.

Oliver walked over to her, and kneeling down in front of her, placed his hand on her stomach with wonder in his eyes.

"котенок (Kitten)!?", he asked in wonder. She knew what he was asking and placing her hand over his, she sniffled as she nodded her head.

"Felicity, why didn't you tell me? Why did you turn me down?", he asked bewildered.

He wiped the tears that were slowly making their way down her cheeks and waited patiently for her to respond.

"Oliver I just found out myself yesterday. In fact Raisa knew before I did and I wanted to take a test to make sure before I said anything. Plus I didn't know how you would react. We have never talked about kids, and.......", she looked down.

Oliver lifted her chin softly so she met his gaze. It was filled with such love and wonder that her breath hitched. 

"And what котенок (kitten)?"

"Oliver when my father left me, it was the most painful experience of my life. He didn't want to be strapped down with the responsibility of a child, and I woke up one morning and he was just gone. It was too much for him.", she whispered, her eyes bore her pain.

Understanding flowed through Oliver.

"And you thought I wouldn't want you or our baby."

Felicity nodded, as her hand tightened on his over her belly.

Oliver gently cupped her face with his hands, placing soft kisses on her eyes and then on her cheeks. "Oh котенок (kitten)! Nothing but death will ever tear me away from you. And I will admit that the Bratva life is not exactly ideal for a child. But this baby is a part of you and me. And I will love both of you til my dying breath"

He kissed her deeply, letting her feel every emotion he was feeling; love, wonder, joy, happiness, contentment.

Slipping the ring out from his jacket pocket, Oliver took her hands, and smiled. "Felicity! I do not want to have to explain to my son or daughter that I am not married to their mother. So I am asking you again. Will you marry me?"

Felicity wiped the tears from her face, as a smile lit her up. She nodded her head vigorously, as he took the ring and slid it onto her finger. Felicity threw her arms around him, and hugged him tight. She marveled over how far they had come and the fact that fate had brought him to her. And as they kissed with joy and the wonder of their future, their minds melded, one word filling them both. 

_Mine!_


	42. Epilogue

Felicity huffed as she at down in the rocker recliner in the nursery. The last nine months had been tough, but so worth it. She and Oliver found out they were having a girl, and she laughed everytime she thought of her husbands face when they found out. The big, bad Bratva Captain was terrified.

Oliver came in shortly, looking at her concerned. "Why did you rush out of the car so fast?"

Felicity glared at him. "She was flirting with you", she huffed, crossing her arms over her stomach.

Oliver looked at her confused, "Who?"

"The waitress!", Felicity said exasperated.

Oliver tried to hide a smile. Felicity was a jealous Omega on a normal day, but add in pregnancy hormones and sometimes he had to reassure her that she was still beautiful, desirable and the only woman he would ever want. Of course sometimes she made it extremely difficult.

"Котенок (Kitten)! First of all I don't even remember what the waitress looks like. Second of all, how many times do I have to remind you that I love you? That you are the only woman I will every want, need or desire for the rest of my life.", his eyes flared green.

Felicity sighed, almost whining, "But Oliver look at me! I can't even see my feet. And even if I could they are probably so swollen they don't even look like feet."

Oliver grinned. She was adorable when she was unsure. Leaning down Oliver placed a soft kiss to her lips, placing his hand on her stomach. "Ты красивая жена (You are beautiful wife)!"

Felicity smiled. She would never tire of hearing him call her wife.

Felicity winced as her back started to hurt. She had been feeling these tiny pulls all day. Shifting around she tried to get comfortable. Oliver looked at her curiously as her eyes suddenly widened. "Umm Oliver? I think my water just broke."

They both looked down to see liquid dripping from the chair. _Shit!_

Oliver immediately got on his walkie-talkie, calling John, Roy and Slade. "It's a go guys!", he yelled, almost panicked.

Felicity tried to stand up as Oliver looked around the room frantically. She kept falling back into her seat. She just could not get up out of the chair. It was too low.

"Oliver!!!!"

He looked at her confused.

"Can you please help me up?", she quirked her eyebrow.

Oliver quickly moved over and helped her stand up, before looking around the room as if he had lost something.

Felicity rolled her eyes, "The diaper bag and my overnight bag are behind the door."

Oliver quickly moved over and grabbed it before taking her arm to help her walk down the hall and down the stairs to the car. As they descended the stairs Larry, Mo and Curly, as Felicity had recently referred to them, hustled forward. Roy looked like he was about to throw up, and for such a big guy, Felicity could swear that Slade was pale. John opened the front door, and Slade took her bags from Oliver as they headed to the car.

"Jeez guys, you would think you were the ones about to have this baby.", she said, sarcastically.

Oliver told the driver to "step on it", and they flew to the hospital. Oliver immediately got on the phone calling Felicity's Mom.

Donna answered on the first ring, seeing that it was Oliver. "Oliver!! Is it time? How is my baby?

"She is fine Donna, we are on the way to the hospital right now.", he said, looking at Felicity as if she had grown a third head. Trying to make sure she was ok. "I will call you soon."

"Ok, tell my baby I love her. I will be there tonight", Donna said as she hung up, going to pack her bag to head to Star City.

Arriving at the hospital emergency room, Slade and Roy both got out of the car, and Roy went in to tell the nurse that Felicity needed a wheelchair. As he came back with the orderly pushing the wheelchair, Slade glared, and the orderly immediately stepped back. Oliver helped her into the chair and they went in to register. As Felicity sat at the counter filling out what paperwork she could, the nurses were looking at John, Roy and Slade with large eyes.

Felicity rolled her eyes, "These buffoons are harmless.", then she looked at the guys. "Can you guys go sit down. Your making them nervous." Slade grimaced as if he didn't want to, but they three went and took a seat as the nurse immediately took her and Oliver toward a curtain. Oliver looked back at John as they left. "I will come get you guys when they get her settled. John just nodded, Roy and Slade both grimaced.

Their daughter would be here before they knew it.

 

 


	43. Chapter 43

Oliver fussed around Felicity as the nurses got her settled into her room. He was making her nervous, so she sent him to go get John, Roy and Slade, so she could have a minute to relax. They were in for a long night.

Approximately 16 hrs later, Annabelle Moira Queen was born, with Felicity's Mom and Oliver by her side. Roy, John and Slade had been banished to the waiting room, and were wearing a hole into the rug, as they all paced. Lyla, Thea, Raisa and Sara had showed up not long after they arrived, and they worked hard to keep the guys in line.

The first time Felicity saw Oliver holding their daughter she thought her heart would burst. She looked so tiny in her father's arms. He held her like she was the most precious thing he had ever seen, and tears actually fell from his eyes as he stared down at her. Oliver kissed his wife gently on the lips as they both gazed at their daughter. She had blonde hair and the deepest blue eyes and she was absolutely perfect. Felicity and Anna were released the next day.

It had been four weeks since they had brought Anna home, and every time Felicity laid her down in her bassinet at the end of their bed, she marveled. It was so hard to believe that almost a year ago, that she had been kidnapped by Cooper. Since that time things had been fairly quiet in Star City, or as quiet as they could be for a mob city. But Oliver had worked hard to maintain peace, and when Darkh took over as Pahkan, he was accepted readily. Other Captains had been dissatisfied with Anatoly, and were glad when he was out of the picture.

Felicity laid Anna down and then grabbed the baby monitor. She had been working from home since returning home, and she wanted to finish up some ideas that she needed to submit to Ray before the day was over. As she headed to where Oliver had created her an office, she passed Slade. He looked at her, and then looked around. "Ms. Queen? Where is Anna?"

Felicity waved her hand back towards the stairs as she kept walking. "She is in her bassinet, taking a map." She said as she neared her office, and before she went in she turned and said, "Do not go near that room, Slade Wilson!" Slade looked up the stairs. He had one foot on the bottom before he grumbled and walked off down the hall. These men would be the death of her, she thought as she sat down at her desk. placing the baby monitor by her side.

Oliver, John and Roy were just finishing up training with the guards. Roy had a date with Thea so he excused himself to take a shower and get dressed. Oliver and John were toweling off, both tired from the long session. John looked at Oliver with a smirk. "Well you did it Sir. You are a  Dad. How are things going with Anna?"

Oliver got a soft look on his face. "John, I never in my wildest imagination thought that one day I would meet a woman like Felicity, much less marry her. And now with Anna....", he paused. "You know how this life can be John. I want to give Anna and Felicity everything, but I worry that one day they will see the darkness that sometimes seeps into this place, and it will touch them. I can't let it touch them John." Oliver looked at his long time friend, his eyes determined. John nodded, placing a hand on Oliver's shoulder. 

"You have two strong girls Oliver. Don't ever forget that." He gave Oliver a reassuring smile, as he walked off.

Oliver headed upstairs to shower. He wanted to have a quiet dinner in their bedroom tonight with just him, Felicity and Anna. As he quietly entered the room, he saw Anna sleeping in her bassinet. Felicity must have the monitor downstairs. Creeping over Oliver gazed down at his daughter. Every time he looked at her his body filled with love, and caressing her cheek softly, he leaned down and whispered. "You are so lucky Anna. You have a beautiful, smart mommy who loves you so very much. And I promise you and your Mommy that I will always be here for you. I will never let anything happen to you. The Bratva life is not the best life мой красивый (my beautiful one), but you will always have someone there to protect you.' Oliver kissed her downy cheek before heading to take a shower. 

Felicity was finishing up her work, when she heard the static of the monitor. She looked over to see Oliver standing over the crib. As he talked to their daughter Felicity felt a wave of possessive love for the both of them wash over her. Her heart was so full. 

Quickly putting away her work, Felicity grabbed the monitor and headed up the stairs. Quietly slipping off her clothes, she entered the bathroom. She shut the door as loudly as she could without waking the baby, behind her. She never snuck up on Oliver. She knew that as wired as he was that it was never a good idea. 

Opening the shower door, she slipped in, and wrapped her arms around her husband. Feeling her arms, Oliver turned and cupped her face. She would always be the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. His eyes blazing green, he leaned down and kissed her lips, drinking in her soft moans.

Felicity pulled away and grinned. "If you keep that up Mr. Queen, we might end up trying for a boy. Can you imagine a little Oliver running around all brooding and bossy?', she teased.

Oliver laughed out loud. She loved her husbands laugh. 

"I think Slade and Roy would handle a boy much better than they handle Anna. I swear I feel sorry for whatever boys she dates when she gets older.', he teased.

Felicity laughed as she pressed closer. Her body already reaching for him, her need for him growing, as it did each time she was near him.

Oliver slid his hands down to her hips, he could feel himself growing hard at her touch, and when she slipped a hand down and encircled him, he moaned a deep gutteral moan while grabbing her hand.  

'Fe..li...ci...ty!!!! We can't. The doctor said 6 weeks.", he gritted. Damn he would love nothing more than to knock that doctor on his ass for that one. 

Felicity pouted her lower lip and reached for him again. "I feel fine Oliver. Now are you going to take care of your wife or does she have to go take care of herself?", she asked as she removed her hand and slid it down over her breast. 

_Six weeks was just a guideline right?,_ Oliver thought, before he leaned down and kissed her hungrily. _Screw six weeks!!!_  

 


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of the epilogue. I am so very grateful that you guys loved this story enough to ask for one and I hope you enjoyed this one. Please stay tuned as I should have a new story coming out sometime tonight. Hugs to you all!

5 Years Later

 

Felicity had just returned home from work. As Director of the Applied Sciences Division, she had been working hard lately so they would be ready to launch the chip that she and Ray had been working on. Felicity had taken over as Director when Ray met his Omega and moved to Central City to be with her. He started his own tech company, but was still working with Felicity on some projects they had started before he left. The bio-chip was one of them.

As she opened the door William and Anna came racing out of the living room, flying up the stairs. Raisa was not far behind, "You children need to slow down before someone gets hurt.", she heard her say. 

Raisa smiled as she looked at Felicity. "Welcome home Miss Felicity.", Raisa said. "William finally lost that tooth that was loose today. He and Anna ran upstairs to hide it under his pillow.", she said, her voice full of affection.

William had been born a year after Anna, and they were inseparable. 

"Well I guess the tooth fairy will be making a visit tonight.", Felicity said, smiling. As she hung up her coat she turned to see Oliver walking down the hall toward her. Her heart raced. She didn't think she would ever get over the thrill of seeing her husband. He would always be the most magnificent Alpha she has ever seen. He leaned down and kissed her hello.

"Did Raisa tell you that William lost that tooth?", he asked.

Felicity nodded as she slipped off her heels. "Did she also tell you that she caught him downstairs with Slade and Roy, during guard training?'

Felicity's head shot up. Oliver saw the worry in her eyes, and immediately reassured her with a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry котенок (kitten)! The men know that if they hurt one hair on Wiliam's head that they won't have to worry about their Captain's retaliation. Slade, Roy and John would have their heads on a spike.", he laughed.

As Felicity leaned in and Oliver's arms went around her, hugging her close, two whirlwinds came screaming down the stairs. Felicity felt arms encircle her legs, as she looked down at a head topped with blonde curls. Felicity leaned down and kissed Anna on the head as Williiam flew into his daddy's arms. "Mommy, did Daddy tell you I lost my toof?", he asked with a slight lisp. Felicity smiled, and kissed her son's cheek. "Yes he did. Do you think the tooth fairy is going to come get it tonight?"

William nodded his head as Anna said, "William and I are going to stay up all night so we can see her.", She grinned.

Felicity looked at Oliver with a knowing look. "Oh, ok.", she said, knowing they would fall alseep way before she and Oliver slipped in to place some money under his pillow. They had tried at Christmas to stay up to see Santa Clause and she and Oliver had found them fast asleep in front of the tree.

Raisa, came back down the stairs smiling as she saw Oliver, Felicity, Anna and William. They were her family and her heart swelled at the look she saw on Oliver's face everyday. He was happy.

Raisa announced that dinner was ready and they all headed to the dining room. Oliver set William down and he and Anna ran ahead as Oliver slipped his arm around his wife's waist. 

Felciity and Oliver watched their kids race into the dining room, and as they turned to go into the room themselves, they shared a smile and a kiss, as their thought was the same. 

_Ours!_

 

 


End file.
